


When the lights go down

by Nashville12



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Anger, Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Healing, Jealousy, Love, Lust, M/M, Multi, Murder, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oral Sex, Other, Passion, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic Angst, Romantic Soulmates, Sex, Soulmates, Threesome - F/M/M, Trauma, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 59,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashville12/pseuds/Nashville12
Summary: Finnick Odair is numb to life and has accepted life post hunger games for what it is - pure hell. Will the girl from 12 spark something inside of him he never expected? Or will Snow do what he does best and leave him broken to the core?Katniss Everdeen is just trying to survive. When she meets Finnick Odar, will she even give him the time of day? Or will she see him as just another cog in the Capitol machine?
Relationships: Johanna Mason/Finnick Odair, Katniss Everdeen/Finnick Odair, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 147
Kudos: 50





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! All thanks to Finn4 for pushing me out of my comfort zone and making me do this. Haha.
> 
> It will ultimately be a Katnick/Finniss fic, so if you hate them, this isn't for you. But it might be a while before we get there. Who knows. I'm new to this!

_She heard the loud boom and crash of the fire balls exploding. She jumped from the tree branch she had been perched on, just in time to see the fire closing in on her rapidly. She started running as fast as she could. Her legs felt like lead stuck in quicksand. Everything was moving in slow motion. She knew the woods well. She was comfortable here. As comfortable as you could be in an arena. She ran and ran but the fire was growing and closing the gap quickly. A fire ball shot ahead of her and exploded, creating a wall. She was trapped. She turned around just in time to see the flames rise and consume her…_  
  
  
“No… no…NO!” Finnick Odair tossed and turned before he shot up in bed, soaked in sweat. The nightmare had felt so real. He was shaking, trying to get his bearings.

He was used to nightmares. All the Victors had them. But they were usually about his time in the arena; or worse, his time after in the Capitol. He had never had a nightmare about another Tribute. Especially not one from another District who was in the middle of competing currently. He sat there panting, trying to shake off the eerie feeling that had come over him. Almost like a premonition.  
  
“Hey…Finn, you ok?” Johanna Mason sat up next to him, still in a sleepy haze. She rubbed her eyes and yawned wide. She was used to Finnick’s nightmares too. They happened often. She put her chin on his shoulder, still half asleep. “It’s not real. You’re ok. We are safe.” She snorted after she said ‘safe’. They both knew all too well that they would never actually be safe.  
  
Losing Annie, and then all of Johanna’s family, made them realize that really quick.  
  
They ended up with each other out of necessity. It was the only way they could get any sleep at night. They calmed each other. They were literally all each other had left. They loved each other, but in two very different ways.  
  
“This was different, Jo. What I saw…wasn’t about me.”  
  
Johanna sat back up curiously. “Who was it about?” She bit her lip, nervous to hear what he was about to say.  
  
“Katniss Everdeen.” Finnick said her name liked a question and a statement.  
  
“The girl from 12?” Johanna looked at him with confusion and slight disgust in her voice. “Why the hell are you dreaming about her?”  
  
Finnick looked at her like she had two heads. “Gee, Johanna, I don’t know. Why do we ever dream about any of the twisted things that we do?”  
  
Johanna rolled her eyes and laid back down. “Shake it off, Finnick,” She said with another yawn. “Come get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow.” She rolled back over and was out instantly.

It was easier for her. She had found a way to numb herself enough with other things, that she was pretty cold and closed off when it came to her trauma. She could compartmentalize it in a way he just couldn’t. She understood it, and him, better than anyone, but it was…different.  
  
Finnick laid back down and stared at the ceiling. Why had he dreamt of the girl from 12? And why did he care?  
  
*********  
  
  
The next morning, Finnick and Johanna walked into the gathering room where all the Victors were. This was basically the Victors’ home away from home during the games and it’s where they ate, drank, caught up with each other, watched the games and schmoozed sponsors.

Finnick hated this room.  
  
Johanna immediately headed towards the long and lavish buffet table to get some breakfast, but Finnick was still thinking about the nightmare he had the night before. It hung on him like a heavy, wet blanket.  
  
He started to follow Johanna but was stopped by the sight of all the Victors crowding the screens, watching intensely. He knew that meant that a Tribute was about to die, and he just didn’t have the stomach to watch that right now.

He continued towards the table, trying to block out the loud sounds coming from the televisions and the Victors.  
  
“She’s not gonna make it.”  
  
“Shut up! She’ll figure out a way!”  
  
“No… she’s screwed.”  
  
“Shhhh, guys!”  
  
Finnick walked towards the screams to see what was going on. They were never this animated unless it was one of their own Tributes fighting for their lives, but even that was rare.

They had all learned early on not to get attached to their Tributes. It wasn’t worth it. Mentoring was hard enough without the added emotions of actually caring. What was the point? They all knew there would only be one winner and they also knew that there was no such thing as winning when it came to the games. That’s why this room was usually quiet and somber unless the sponsors were there. Then they had to act like they were watching the most exciting, amazing, thrilling thing in the world. It made him sick.  
  
As he got closer to the screens and pushed past the people blocking his view, he saw it.  
Flames as high as the sky, racing through the woods, determined to catch its prey. Fireballs were flying. They were slowly creating a wall. Finnick looked down and shook his head. He knew this would be the end for someone. No one could outrun those flames. He started to turn and head back to the table when he saw her.  
  
The girl from 12.  
  
The girl from his nightmare.  
  
The girl on fire.  
  
And she was trapped.


	2. 2

Finnick lunged to take a seat.   
He knew what was about to happen, but he couldn’t look away. This was his nightmare. Literally. How was this happening?

“Someone needs to do something! Where is that good for nothing boozer from 12 when you need him? Probably passed out in a hallway somewhere.” Finnick sneered as he talked to no one in particular, and looked around for the Mentor from District 12, Haymitch Abernathy.   
He had won his games years ago and had only been able to find solace in alcohol. It was his way of dealing with everything, but Finnick didn’t know why he was even allowed to mentor. He was a drunk and no good to anyone. He wasn’t sure he even cared about living himself, let alone helping his Tributes. 

The other Victors just looked at him like he was crazy. They all knew they were helpless to do anything when there were no sponsors around, and that every cannon that sounded meant there was one less person trying to kill their Tributes. 

“Wait…what the hell is happening?!” The Victor from 3 pointed at the screen as they watched rain pour down out of nowhere. A flood of water that extinguished every fire in an instant. 

“No way. How?” The other Victors started mumbling to each other and looking around the room to see if they had missed something. As if on cue, a belligerent Haymitch strutted into the room with a champagne bottle in one hand and his other arm around a sponsor. They were stumbling and laughing in between singing some random song at the top of their lungs, looking like the best of friends. 

“Gosh I love that song! Come on, my good man. Let’s get you some food.” Haymitch continued to drunkenly laugh as he led the short and stout man to the buffet table that Johanna was still at. Once they were at the table, Haymitch backed away slowly while the man was distracted, in a hurry to make his exit.  
Finnick just rolled his eyes.

When the man saw Johanna, he smiled a hazy smile, revealing his set of all gold teeth. Finnick had never seen him before, so he figured he must be new money. The fat man stuffed a donut in his mouth and walked over to Johanna. He stared at her while he chewed with his mouth open, donut crumbs going everywhere. Johanna looked at him and scoffed.

“Ew.” She took a drink of her coffee and moved down the table away from him. He did not like that. He followed her and proceeded to smack her on the ass.

What the hell?! Fuck OFF!” Johanna smacked his arm away which made him grab her arm and squeeze…tight.

The fat man had a dangerous look in his eyes now. He leaned into her and whispered  
“You don’t run away from me, honey. If I want you, I’ll take you. I’m paying for it…” he smirked as he released her arm with force.   
Johanna just stared at him as she rubbed the arm he had been squeezing. 

Finnick knew Johanna well. She was a warrior and wasn’t afraid of much. That was one thing the games had done to her – built an unshakable steel into her soul. That’s why he was surprised to see a little flicker of fear in her eyes. Subtle, but it was there. His protectiveness kicked in. He walked over to the man and plastered on his best golden boy smile. 

“Hi! I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Finnick Odair…and you are?” He extended his hand to him as Johanna mouthed thank you.

“Ahh, of course, Mr. Odair. Mr. darling of the Capitol himself.” He looked Finnick up and down with both disgust and extreme curiosity. He ignored Finnick’s hand but licked his lips instead, a small smirk appearing. Finnick tried to hide his disgust. He was good at that. 

“I’m Mr. Lamcourt. COUSIN to President Snow.” He stuck out his chest as he dropped that little bit of information that he knew would put everyone on edge. Finnick’s smile faltered, but only for a moment. He knew how to play this game and it was time to kick his skills into high gear. He put his arm around the man and slowly led him away from Johanna.

“Well it’s wonderful to meet you, Mr. Lamcourt! What an honor to have you here. Is there anything I can get you? A coffee? A nice scone, perhaps?” Finnick was doing his best to lighten the mood and get the man thinking about anything other than Johanna. He knew what a man of money and influence could do, especially during Games season. People with money and power always had twice as much of both during this. 

“Her. You can get me her.” The fat man pointed his finger at Johanna, eyeing her like she was a piece of meat. He laughed and patted his belly like he was about to eat a big meal.

Finnick closed his eyes and turned his head, knowing what he was going to have to do.

He put his arm around the man and put on his most charming voice.   
“Ohh, Mr. Lamcourt. You don’t want Miss Mason.”

“I don’t?”

Finnick shook his head with a pouty smile.

“Oh no. She has many skills, but I don’t believe she has the skills you are looking for. I think…you can do better.” Finnick let a small, knowing smile spread across his face.

The fat man looked at Finnick again and leaned in, still drunk and unsteady. His breath reeked of coffee and booze. 

“Well, who would you suggest then? And money is NO object. God knows I have plenty. I just dropped a hefty sum to save that one over there…” He pointed to the screen that was fixed on Katniss, panting and shaken up, but safe. She was alive. This man was the reason she was alive.   
Haymitch wasn’t good for nothing after all… who knew?

Why did he suddenly feel slightly…thankful? He shook himself out of that thought and focused on the task at hand. Protecting Johanna. 

Finnick chuckled as he pulled back and looked the man straight in the eye. 

“Really? That was you? Wow! That is very impressive. Well now Mr. Lamcourt… I would see it as an honor, to personally…entertain…the cousin of our great President.” Finnick swallowed the puke that was trying to rise in his throat. 

The man looked Finnick up and down again, taken back by what Finnick had just said. He wasn’t used to people volunteering for this.

“Well that’s new.” Mr. Lamcourt said under his breath. He had never been with a man before, but for him, sex was never about pleasure. It was about power. And what’s more powerful than controlling THE Finnick Odair?

“Alright, Mr. Odair… you have a deal. Shall we?” He held his arm out towards the exit.

“As you wish, Mr. Lamcourt.” He smiled, but was internally racing to get his mind to the place of nothingness. The place in his brain that helped him escape and pretend what he was doing...or what was being done to him…wasn’t real.

As the two men walked towards the door, Finnick turned to look behind him and saw Johanna talking to another Victor, and Katniss sleeping in a tree.  
  
They were safe... for now... and he intended on doing everything he could to keep it that way.


	3. Chapter 3

“Well that was an experience I never knew I needed.” 

Mr. Lamcourt was lying sweaty and satisfied, his belly glistening with sweat and other things he never imagined, a sheet trapped under him. He lit a cigar and tossed a wad of money at Finnick who was pulling up his pants and heading to the bathroom to throw up. He had never experienced something as disgusting and revolting as what had just happened, and that was saying something. He wanted to soak in a tub of boiling water, scrape his skin off and ingest an entire bottle of mouth wash…maybe two.   
  
Finnick turned to him and faked a smile.   
  
“Well, I aim to please.” His words were dripping in sarcasm, but thankfully fat man was oblivious. He eyed the money.

“I don’t want your money, Mr. Lamcourt.”

The fat man looked at him curiously. This whole day had been a new experience for him, and he was fascinated by this world of Victors’ services that kept throwing him for a loop. He shrugged and moved to start gathering the money he had just thrown. Finnick moved quickly to stop him.

“Actually, what I meant was that I don’t want your money for myself. But there is a way you can pay me.” Finnick stared him down, unwavering and more determined than ever. 

Fat man was intrigued.

“And what exactly were you thinking, Mr. Odair?” He sat back and rested his hands behind his head, drunk with power.

“The kids from 12. The girl with the braid and the blond boy? They win. Both of them. You have the money, resources and pull with Snow to make that happen. That is my price.” Finnick was still staring at him, never breaking eye contact, but he was shocked at what he had just said. 

Both of them? Where did that come from? Somehow, and he has no idea how, Katniss Everdeen had engraved herself on his mind. He blames his all too real nightmare for even putting her on his radar. But Peeta? The calm boy who likes to bake and is madly in love with Katniss? He doesn’t stand a chance in these games. Why would he want to save him too? Then it hit him. Johanna. He knows the importance of having someone on your side. Especially in this world. Someone who understands you and your trauma. Someone who cares about you – truly cares about you. Peeta was an open book. At their pre interview before the arena, he practically cut his heart out of his chest and laid it out for the whole world to see when he said he had been in love with Katniss for as long as he could remember. The people in the Capitol ate that up. Maybe he could use that here…

“Think about it. Two Victors. It’s never been done before. The Capitol is already taken with them. They would love to see them together as winners and lovers. YOU could make that happen. You could control this whole thing. So really, I’m helping you become a hero. That’s not cheap.” He gave his signature wink and dimpled smile as he felt strength rising in his bones. 

Fat man was smiling now, eating up every word Finnick was saying and reveling in the prospect of ultimate power. 

“Done.” 

Finnick exhaled a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and smiled. Genuinely relieved that what he had just done wouldn’t be for nothing.

“Under one condition…” Fat man had a flicker of something that instantly made Finnick tense up, in his eyes. 

“Two Tributes. Two Victors. Two Lovers…” An evil smile spread across his face.   
“Two…appointments with you, Mr. Odair … those are my terms. If you want me to go to Snow and pay to make this happen, I need to see you again. Tonight.”

Finnick looked down at his hands that had started shaking. He put them in his pockets and thought for a minute. What are you doing, Odair. Snap out of it. You don’t even know this girl! She’s not even your tribute. Why are you doing this? What is she to you? You already saved Johanna…run!

“Done. Tonight. Then we have a deal?” Finnick started to extend his hand only to shove it back in his pocket. He was trembling now.

Mr. Lamcourt was glowing. “Deal. See you tonight." He flashed his gold teeth and Finnick turned and ran out the door as the vomit that was rising, spewed all over the hallway. 

  
______________

Finnick walked back into the Victors’ hangout, still wiping his mouth.   
He headed straight for Johanna and plopped down next to her, resting his head on her shoulder.

“Hey! Where have you been?” She unconsciously kissed him quickly on top of his head and he looked up at her with bloodshot eyes.

“Don’t ask.”

“GOD, Finnick! Your breath smells like ass. What did you just eat?” She lightly pushed him off her, laughing as she did. He just stared at her, pleading with her to lower her voice. 

She gasped.

“Oh Finnick…no…” Her eyes softened. In that moment she knew everything. It was painted all over his face.

Finnick put his head back on her shoulder.

“It gets worse…” He said it so quietly that she almost missed it, but she caught it.

“Hallway, now.” Johanna leapt up quickly and headed towards the hallway, not waiting for Finnick to follow. 

Finnick’s head dropped to his chest as he knew what was coming and was dreading the conversation that they were about to have.

As soon as he reached the hallway, he was hit with a fist to the arm. Johanna’s fist. Hard.

“Damn you, Finnick. Damn you and your hero complex! I don’t need you to save me! I can save myself.”

Finnick just stared at the ground.

“What did he make you do? What did that fat ass make you do to him?” Tears were shining in her eyes, but they weren’t even close to falling. He knew her anger stemmed from love, but this is not what he needed right now. She read that immediately and shifted her approach. She lifted his chin and made him look at her. 

“Hey…” She sighed. “I’m sorry. You know I can be a jerk sometimes… I just…. I hate that they can control you at will like you are a toy, but usually I understand it. We all have things we have to do, and we are all living in hell. But I can’t handle it when what you have to do is because of me…” a singular tear fell out of her eye now and she looked away, not wanting to show weakness. But Finnick saw it and pulled her to his chest.

“What did he make you do?” Johanna’s question was muffled by Finnick’s chest. She felt him shake his head.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Finnick..”

“Johanna. No.”

She knew he meant it. 

She nodded her head and pulled away from him with a sniffle. 

“Ok, fine. But we are doing something tonight. Something to make you forget about today. What do you want to do? Movie? Bike ride by the water?” She was giving him her best try at a smile. It broke his heart.

“I…can’t tonight.” He started to walk away from her but she grabbed his arm.

“Come on, Finn, you need a distraction! Do you want to stay in? I can try to make you forget…” She comically wiggled her eyebrows knowing her implication would make him laugh. It worked… a little bit.

“Thanks Jo. But I really can’t tonight…”

Johanna got serious.

“Why? What’s going on?”

Finnick hesitated for a minute, wondering if he should lie or tell her the truth. He chose to tell her the truth because he knew she wouldn’t buy any lie he thought up anyway. 

“I… kind of made a deal.”

Johanna’s face turned to steel.

“Finnick… what are you talking about. What did you do?”

Finnick sighed and took a deep breath before he told her everything he had asked for and what he had to do in return. 

Johanna punched his arm again…and again…and again before Finnick caught her wrists and held them as she continued to rage.

“WHY? Why in the hell would you do that? For 12? She’s not even your Tribute! I’m sorry both of your Tributes are dead already, but Finnick! This was your chance to be free for a Games season. Finally! No sleeping with every sponsor that comes your way so that your Tribute can get a trident or even some food. This was your ONLY chance to have a reprieve. Now you’re going to throw that all away for her?! AND the boy? Why do you care so much?! Why are you doing this?” She was screaming now, a cry caught in her throat.

He just let her scream and thrash for a while and finally spoke when she stilled.   
“I don’t know.”

That set her off again.

“That’s not an answer. That is not a fucking answer, Odair.” Her voice was low and gravely. Anger filled her eyes. 

“I don’t know what to tell you, Jo. I had to. I don’t even know why. I just…had to. I saved Peeta because she needs him…like I need you. That’s the only reason for him.”

“Was this all because of that nightmare you had? It was a nightmare, Finnick. We all have them. We don’t throw away an opportunity to breathe just because we had one that shook us up. You’re a fool.”

She yanked herself away from him and turned to go back into the room, slamming the door behind her.

Finnick leaned against the wall and thought about what he was going to have to do that night. Maybe Johanna was right. 

Maybe he was a fool.


	4. Chapter 4

Katniss Everdeen jumped out of the tree she had passed out in earlier, still reeling from her near-death experience. She was sure she was a gonner and had to laugh at the irony of being the Girl on Fire, taken out by fire. She didn’t know what made the powers that be cut her a break, but she wasn’t about to question it. She was just grateful. She heard rustling in the trees behind her and immediately drew her bow. 

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s just me.” Peeta Mellark stepped out from behind the rustling bush, hands raised.

Katniss exhaled as she lowered her weapon. 

“Peeta, don’t do that!” She walked over to hug him.

“Sorry…” He said as he hugged her back, relaxing into her. “I…I thought you were gone.” He whispered into her neck. A gesture that calmed her and made her uncomfortable, all at the same time. She pulled away quickly.

“Not yet. They’re going to have to try a little harder than that to get rid of me.” She said with a wink. As she looked him over, she noticed the side of his shirt was soaked with blood. 

“Peeta… what’s…” She asked as she reached to look under his shirt.

“It’s nothing.” He pushed her hand away and closed his jacket tighter around him. 

“Peeta… show me.” Katniss’ voice was soft.

Peeta sighed, knowing he couldn’t keep anything from her. He lifted his shirt to reveal a gash on the side of his ribs that was still gushing blood. Katniss gasped loudly, completely shocked that he was still walking, let alone alive.

“Oh my God, Peeta! You need help…now!” She put her hand over the gash trying to apply as much pressure as possible, helpless to do anything else.

“It’s nothing… I’ll be fine…rea..ll..y” Peeta barely got his words out before he passed out in her arms, the adrenaline that had kept him alive this far, wearing off quickly. 

Katniss looked around, desperate to find someplace they could hide so she could figure something out and save him. She was not going to let him die. She couldn’t.   
She didn’t know what she felt for Peeta, but she knew what he felt for her. But she wasn’t about to take the time to figure out what she felt, right now. All she knew was that she cared for him. Or at least about him. She needed him to survive, and she didn’t just mean physically. 

Peeta was good. So good.   
She had already planned that when the time came, she would take some nightlock berries, ensuring his life as the Victor.   
He deserved to live, free and happy. People needed him.   
No one needed her.   
Her family would be fine. Her mother and Prim would have each other, and her best friend Gale would make sure they never went hungry. 

Peeta was not going to die here in this arena. 

She saw a break in the bush and dragged Peeta closer to it, revealing a hidden cove just big enough for two people to hide comfortably. She quickly jumped down into it, turning around to ease Peeta down after her. She took off her jacket and pressed it up against his wound as she thought about what she could do. There had to be a way to save him. She whispered loud enough for the hidden camera to hear, but not loud enough to give herself away to the other Tributes –   
“Haymitch…if you can hear this…fix it. Now.”  
She looked up and said firmly   
“Don’t forget, Peeta lives.”

_______________________

Finnick walked back into the gathering room after clearing his head, just in time to hear Katniss plead for Haymitch’s help to save Peeta. The room was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Johanna was nowhere to be found and neither was Haymitch. Finnick chuckled with disgust at the Mentor. How could he not care about his Tributes? Especially when one of them actually has a shot of winning this whole thing? Finnick leaned his back up against the wall.   
She needed help.   
She needed Haymitch’s help but he knew that wouldn’t happen, so that left… him.  
He sighed as he let his head fall back on the wall and closed his eyes. He knew what he had to do. He stood up and gathered every amount of courage he had. He headed out of the room, down the hallway and straight to Mr. Lamcourts room.

________

“Mr. Odair! What a pleasant surprise. You’re early. Just couldn’t stay away, huh?” Fat man was clearly drunk again and hadn’t showered since Finnick had been there hours ago.   
Finnick swallowed the vomit that had risen again as he stared at the man without saying a word. He pushed past him and walked straight to his television, turning it on and pointing to Katniss and Peeta.

“They need help. The boy needs help, desperately. I am a man of my word Mr. Lamcourt, but I need an advance in payment. Help him first and you can have me for two hours instead of one.” Finnick was stone cold, not even attempting to be charming. He shuddered at the thought of enduring any more of this vile man’s reprehensible treatment, but he had a goal. He was controlling this to the best of his ability. Katniss needed help. He could do it.

Mr. Lamcourt drunkenly looked Finnick over and hiccupped into a laugh.

“Mmmm. No deal.” An evil smile in his eyes.

Finnick felt his fists clenching. He walked over to the man and grabbed him by the shirt collar, lowering his voice into a growl.

“Oh yes, I think we do have a deal. Or else, not only will I not be providing any more of my services…” He felt a malicious smile cross his face. “…but I will kill you.” He was fully smiling now as he released the man.

The fat man was not moved. He just started laughing quietly to himself, turning into steel himself.

“Careful boy. You don’t know who you’re threatening.” He walked over to his nightstand and picked up his scotch glass.

“I said no deal when it came to two hours with you. Just you…” He had a grim smile in his voice and Finnick felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

“But I could be persuaded to help you, for two hours with…both of you.” He was flashing his gold teeth now, alcohol glistening off his lips.  
Finnick raised an eyebrow curiously. As if on cue, he heard the shower that he hadn’t realized was running, shut off.  
The door opened and out walked…

Johanna Mason.


	5. Chapter 5

“HELL NO.” 

Finnick felt every rush of negative emotion you could possibly feel in that moment. He moved to charge the man, but Johanna stepped in front of him. 

“Finnick, stop it. Bathroom. Now.” Johanna was cool, but firm. Fat man just watched with satisfaction.

Finnick and Johanna went into the bathroom and Johanna locked the door. Finnick moved towards her, his anger steaming on the surface.

“No. No way. We are not doing that. Nope. Not going to happen.” Finnick was gritting his teeth, using all his strength to stay calm and not bust the mirror. “Also, what are you even doing here, Johanna?”

Johanna looked at him, deadpan.  
“No one saves me. No one pays my debts, and no one gets abused in my name. I was here to take your 8 o’clock appointment, Finn.” Still no expression on her face.   
“I had it handled. He was going to let you out of your agreement, and you wouldn’t have had to see him ever again. But it looks like you fucked that up, didn’t you?” She snorts.

Finnick clenches his jaw and turns his head.

“Well I’m glad I showed up when I did then. You don’t know what this man is like, Jo. The things he made me do…” He stops to gather his thoughts. “I don’t want you anywhere near him. You've never done this before... I've done everything I can to make sure you've never had to. That your family... wouldn't be for nothing.” He looked at her pleadingly. 

“Well that is not your choice to make.” Ice was in her voice.   
“Now this is how this is going to work. We are going to go out there, together, and give this asshole whatever he wants. We will work TOGETHER to save 12, and you will never, EVER, subject yourself to abuse in my name again. Got it?”

Finnick’s shoulders slumped and knew he wasn’t going to be able to convince her of anything else.

“Jo, you don’t need to help save 12. You have your own Tributes to focus on. Your girl is still doing great. She needs you.”

Johanna clenched her jaw and lowered her voice. “She died today. Cato got her. Thanks for noticing.”

Finnick’s anger melted away instantly and he pulled Johanna close to him.

“I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”  
He felt Johanna’s shoulders shake as she tried to hold back the tears that had been building with the stress this whole week had brought. She shook her head and pulled away, wiping her eyes quickly.

“It’s fine. It happens. Now let’s do this thing.”

“Are you sure? I can handle him myself…”

“Of course. We’re a team…aren’t we?” she gave him a small smile as she said that. 

Finnick nodded and took her hand as he unlocked the bathroom door.

Fat man was sitting half on, half off his bed and he had already stripped down to nothing.

“Ahh, my Victors. Do we have a deal?”

Finnick looked at Johanna one more time, asking with his eyes if she was sure. She nodded.

“Deal. Make the call.”

___________

Katniss had dozed off accidentally but was jolted awake with the beep of a parachute landing outside of their cove. Puzzled, she grabbed it and read the note the was attached.

**For Peeta. Stay alive.**   
**F.**

Katniss had no idea who ‘F’ was, but she was so thankful. She lifted up a small bottle of orange liquid and rolled it around in her hands. She wasn’t sure if it was topical or something he was supposed to drink, but she went with the latter. She popped the cork and brought it to his lips.  
Within seconds Peeta was awake and they both watched his side heal right before their eyes. 

They hugged each other and sighed in relief. “Thank you!” Peeta whispered to the ceiling. 

It was nighttime by this point, so they decided to get some actual sleep. Peeta took the first shift on lookout and Katniss felt sleep coming on quickly. He was going to be ok. The boy with the bread would live. Thank you, F, she thought to herself as her eyes got heavy. She would have to find out who that was before she died…

__________

“Hotter. Hotter! Finnick, HOTTER!” Johanna was inside her and Finnick’s shower, desperately trying to clean the night off of her.   
“It doesn’t get any hotter!” Finnick was with her as they were both still shaking and battered from everything that had just happened. It was moments like these that Finnick wished they had a bathtub. But of course, that would be relaxing, and the Capitol could never let them get too comfortable. Blood was pouring down the shower drain as they both stood soaking under the shower heads, their wounds still fresh as they took in the sight of each other. Finnick had two black eyes, two gashes in his thighs, a broken nose and a gash behind his ear. Johanna had a slice across her whole stomach, a broken wrist, two gashes on her thighs like Finnick’s, and a missing tooth. Those were just the surface scars. There was still all of the sex residue that felt like it would never come off, and internal scars that had been carved deep from this one night alone.  
They moved closer to each other and just held each other, the boiling hot water running down their backs. 

“I hope she is worth it…” Johanna whispered into Finnick’s neck. She was genuine when she said that, with no hint of snark anywhere.   
Finnick just buried his face in her neck and held her.

“Thank you, Jo. I’m so sorry. I will never be able to say that enough.”

Once they had gotten as clean as they could, they stepped out of the shower and wrapped themselves with towels, expecting to see the black pain pills that were customary after a night like this, on the counter.   
Instead, they found two vials of the same orange liquid that had just been sent to Peeta. 

**Well done. Compliments of President Snow**. 

Finnick re-read the note over and over again. He knew it meant that the deal had been made and that was a relief. But he shuddered to think about what could come next. There is always a price when it comes to Snow. After tonight, he wasn’t sure if he would be able to pay it…

Johanna had already popped the cork and downed the liquid. All of the cuts, bruises and gashes vanished, and even her tooth grew back.  
Finnick stared, wide eyed at what had just happened. He had never seen that before. Sure, the Capitol has lots of tricks to make you look presentable again, but this made it look like nothing had ever happened at all.

He closed his eyes and knocked the liquid back, feeling it burn in his veins as the liquid set out repairing everything that had just been broken.   
At least… it tried to.


	6. Chapter 6

The next couple of days felt long.   
Longer than usual.   
They also began to blend together as life continued as normal and Tributes continued to die. It wasn’t until there were four Tributes left that things started to get interesting.

**“Attention, Tributes. There’s been a slight…change of plans. President Snow is feeling unusually generous this year and has proposed a one-time only rule change.”**

The loud voice boomed over the speakers of the arena and made the four Tributes stop suddenly in their tracks.   
The gathering room of Victor’s also started to get loud as the Mentors started trying to figure out what was happening. Finnick and Johanna gave each other a knowing glance.  
“Here it comes.” Johanna whispered to Finnick as he just nodded.   
Johanna moved closer to him and whispered, “You gotta love how we have to fuck Snow’s cousin and get beaten to a pulp, but Snow still gets all the credit for being ‘generous’.” She used air quotes to emphasize the word generous. 

**“This year, there will be TWO Victors. It does not matter what District you are from. If you are hearing this, you qualify. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor.”**

The Victors’ room erupted.  
Almost everyone was yelling; some with joy and excitement, others with anger and fury. Many of them were furious about not knowing this ahead of time because it would have changed their strategies for their Tributes. They obviously had no idea that this had not been planned.  
The Mentors from Districts 1 and 3 were already huddling up together, figuring out a way to get their two Tributes home and take out Katniss and Peeta. 

Then there was Finnick and Johanna.   
They sat quietly on the couch as the whirlwind of people swirled around them. They already knew how this was going to end. There really wasn’t a need to exert unnecessary energy now. 

“Wellll, isn’t this a surprise!”   
Haymitch Abernathy’s voice boomed out from the back of the room. He was, of course, right next to the fully stocked open bar. 

Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at him, surprised to see him there at all. They all scoffed and turned back to focus on whatever they were talking about before.   
Finnick stood up and made his way to him.

“Mr. Odair, what can I do for you?” Haymitch asked as he poured himself another drink. Finnick had no idea how the man functioned at all with the amount of alcohol he consumed daily. He ignored his question.

“So… what’s your plan?” Finnick crossed his arms and waited to hear a legitimate answer from Haymitch. Just once.

“What do you mean?”

Finnick scowled.

“What do you mean, what do I mean? What’s your plan to get Katniss and Peeta out?” his voice was louder than he had intended. 

“I plan on sitting back and watching Katniss do what she does best – fight.” He chuckled and took a sip of his whiskey. 

Finnick pursed his lips and took a deep breath.

“You know, I know that 12 doesn’t usually have the best resources and there has only ever been one winner…”   
Haymitch raised his glass in triumph as he said that.

“…But I would have thought you would’ve tried a little harder to help these two. Especially Katniss.” He turned on his heel to leave, but decided to finish saying everything that had been bothering him this whole time.  
“You don’t deserve a Tribute like Katniss. She’s way too much of a warrior for someone like you. The poor girl never had a chance to become a Victor with you mentoring her… you son of a bi-“

Haymitch grabbed Finnick’s arm.   
  
Finnick looked him in the eyes and was shocked to see that he was actually fully sober. 

“Listen, golden boy, I’ve been doing this a long time and have done and seen things you have no idea about. I’ve schmoozed more sponsors than you’ll see in your lifetime and I have been working day and night to help those two. Wake up, Odair…” He snapped his fingers in Finnick’s face. “We never get off this ride. We all have our strategies and methods, but this is about the long game. We do what we have to do to not cause trouble, so that we can do things that cause trouble.”  
  
"You mean like pretending to be a drunk?"  
  
Haymitch ignored that and lowered his voice, leaning into Finnick so that no one else would hear what he was about to say.  
  
“Look… there are very bad people here in the Capitol, but… there are also some really great people. People you would be shocked to see are actually rebels.” He looked around to make sure the coast was still clear.  
“There’s a plan. A plan that has been in the works for a long time now. A plan that will bring Snow and his loyalists to their knees. So yeah, I might look like a good for nothing drunk, but trust me… I’m a hell of a game player.”  
He released Finnick’s arm and moved back to lean against the bar.   
Now it was Finnick who got close to Haymitch.

“A couple days ago you came in with a man…Mr. Lamcourt.”  
  
Haymitch almost spit his drink all over Finnick.  
“I hate that man.”  
“Yeah, you’re telling me.”  
Both of the men shuddered.  
“Anyway… I did want to thank you for doing whatever you did to save Katniss in that fire storm. But also… I thought you should know, I made... a deal with him. Well, Johanna and I did.” He then proceeded to fill Haymitch in on everything, suddenly feeling a comradery with this most unlikely person. 

“Sheeww. Well shit. You and Mason? This was you two?” He raised his glass in the direction of the screens where the announcement had just been made.   
Finnick nodded.

“I don’t know if you’re really smart or really stupid, but I guess I gotta say thank you.” He slapped Finnick on the arm.  
  
Finnick’s voice got quiet again, courage flickering in his eyes.

“I want in.”

Haymitch put his drink down, looking cautiously at Finnick.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, that whatever you’re involved in, whatever the plan is, I want in. I want them to burn, all of them. Snow, Lamcourt, the people who killed Annie and Johanna’s family… all of them. I’m in.”

Haymitch was quiet for longer than Finnick expected.

“Are you sure, Odair? Things could get ugly. Uglier than you know…”

Finnick stood up straight, the most confident he had felt in years. 

“My life is already hell. It can’t get any uglier than that. So yeah, I’m in.”

Haymitch gave him with an approving smile.

“Well alright then. I’ll be in touch. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go back to being a good for nothing, belligerent drunk now.” He winked at Finnick and started mumbling a bunch of nothing loudly as he headed back towards the rest of the Victors.

Finnick stayed back, thinking about everything that had just happened in the last 10 minutes. Katniss and Peeta were going to win. Haymitch isn’t actually belligerent. The Capitol was going to burn, and they were going to finally be free. For the first time since his games ended, he felt…  
hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are still enjoying this ride. Things are about to get crazy so buckle up!


	7. Chapter 7

The grand finale that everyone in the Capitol looks forward to every year, ended up being pretty anti-climactic.  
  
Because of the deal with Snow, the Tributes from 1 and 3 didn’t have a real chance and it ended pretty quickly. That night, Peeta and Katniss hid in two different spots: Katniss up a tree and Peeta in a shallow cove. They lit a fire under Katniss to draw the other two Tributes to them, knowing they were probably working together and planned on ambushing them from two angles.   
It worked.  
The minute the two Tributes approached, Katniss shot an arrow through the top of 1’s head, killing him instantly, and as soon as 3 looked up to see where the arrow came from, Peeta had already snuck up behind her and used his skill of immense strength to snap her neck like a twig. His one and only kill, ever. Worth it.

The cannons boomed two times and a voice filled the arena.

**“Congratulations to Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. The star-crossed lovers from District 12 and this year’s Victors!”**

Katniss felt herself tense up at “star crossed lovers.” Haymitch had told her to play the game. Make them believe she needed Peeta to survive. He said it just might be what saves her life and get her sponsors.  
Looks like he was right, but something still felt…off.   
Peeta smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek. She smiled into it, knowing the cameras were watching. That Snow was watching.  
But she couldn’t shake the feeling that their games hadn’t just ended…but were actually just beginning. 

_____________________

“We did it!” Johanna’s face was beaming. It made Finnick happy to see her smiling. It was rare for her. He never thought he would see her smiling over Tributes that weren’t hers, but after that horrible night with Mr. Lamcourt, she was all in. He picked her up in a bear hug and swung her around.

“Yeah we did.” He whispered into her neck.   
Johanna pulled back and looked into his gorgeous green eyes. She leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He returned it, enjoying the comfort he found in her. They held each other for longer than they probably should have in a room full of other Victors, but thankfully no one was paying attention. Except for Haymitch who just gave him a knowing nod and smile as he raised his glass in victory.

Now was the time things moved at warped speed.  
All of the prep teams for every fallen Tribute and Victor flooded the room, bursting with excitement for the history that had just been made.   
It always amazed Finnick how they genuinely loved this time of year and didn’t even seem to register that people were dying. CHILDREN were dying.  
The Preps all started pulling the Mentors in every direction to start getting ready for the ceremony, interviews and dinner at the mansion that always happened after the games. It was a time to celebrate another successful game and welcome the new Victor, or now Victors, into the club.   
And what a club it was. 

“Finnick Odair … Johanna Mason!”   
Octavia and Portia, Finnick and Johanna’s stylists were excitedly running towards them and pulling them towards opposite doors.

“See you tonight.” Johanna gave Finnick a small smile.

“See you later.” Finnick said as the door was shutting behind him.

_____________

Katniss had barely had time to process everything that had happened.   
She and Peeta had been whisked away by hovercraft and were now being scrubbed, healed, and painted like portraits in preparation for their post-game interviews. She hated all of this. She wasn’t a makeup girl and hated any time she was made to feel like anything other than herself. She felt relief when Haymitch walked in. She pulled him into a hug, shocking even herself.

“Thank you.” She said into his shoulder.

“Congratulations, Sweetheart. That was a hell of a game.” He pulled back and looked at her lovingly, paternal feelings rising inside of him. 

He turned his attention to Peeta.

“Peeta! My good man. Thanks for keeping this one over here alive.” He nodded his head towards Katniss and everyone laughed.

“Ha. I’m pretty sure it was the other way around.” He grabbed Katniss’ hand and smiled; love plastered all over his face.  
“You saved me.” He whispered softly.

She gave him a soft, but fake, smile back.  
“We saved each other…”

“Hey guys…” Haymitch turned to the Prep team. “…would you mind if I stole Katniss away for a minute? We’ll be just over there.” He pointed to the hallway. The Preps just nodded and turned their attention to Peeta.  
Haymitch offered Katniss his arm and walked her out the door, shutting it tightly.

“What’s up?” Katniss leaned against the wall with a yawn, absentmindedly rubbing her eyes and taking her makeup off with it. Her prep team was going to flip. 

“I just wanted to say congratulations again.” His lighthearted smile slowly started to fade.   
“But I also wanted to tell you something…” He was serious now.

“Haymitch, what’s going on? You’re scaring me.” Katniss bit her lip, taking off her lip gloss too. Oops. 

Haymitch sighed, not sure where to start.

“A lot happened to get you and Peeta out…”

“Yeah I figured. But I – “

Haymitch put his finger up to stop her.

“I’m not done. Remember when I sent you that bread on night 3?”

Katniss nodded.

“It took some… deal making to make that happen.”

Katniss stared wide eyed, afraid to find out where this was going.

“Look, there have been rumblings of an underground rebellion that is wanting to cause…problems for Snow. He knows about it and has been figuring out ways to silence the districts to prevent an uprising. You are the first thing that has started to unite both the Districts and the Capitol’s people. You and Peeta. They believe that you two are in love and that is one of the main reasons Snow agreed to help you. To appease them. But… he doesn’t believe it.”

Katniss scoffed. “Well that’s probably because it’s not true…”

Haymitch looked her straight in her eyes and she saw the severity of what was actually happening.

“Make it true.”

“What?”

“Listen Sweetheart, there is a lot of stuff going on right now behind the scenes. Things you wouldn’t even be able to wrap your head around. Things that will save people’s lives and change the world as we know it. But we…” He hesistated.  
“…That can’t happen if Snow is on alert. If this starts to look fake, even for a second, it could be bad. Very bad. For not only you and Peeta, but your families too.”

Katniss thought about her Mother and Prim back in District 12. She had volunteered for the games to keep trouble away from them. She wasn’t going to let it just come in now. She swallowed the lump that had risen in her throat.

“Ok. So…what do you want me to do?”

Haymitch leaned in close.

“Convince him. Tonight, at the dinner. You need to convince Snow, and anyone else who is there that you and Peeta are madly in love. Make them believe you are the Capitol’s new golden couple. Please, Katniss. This is literally for the sake of humanity.” 

Katniss saw the stress and burden of things that she had no idea about, resting on Haymitch’s shoulders. She trusted him and knew that whatever he was saying was for her own good. He’s been right so far…  
She looked down at her shoes as she inhaled deeply. When she looked up, strength was in her eyes.

“I will.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Ready?”  
Peeta held his hand out to Katniss.   
  
They were waiting side stage as the Hunger Games montage and recap played and Caesar Flickerman got ready to introduce them.  
Katniss took it and gave him her best attempt at a genuine smile.

“Ready.”

“Here they are…your Victors, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!” Caesar gesticulated dramatically towards the side of the stage and gave his signature open mouthed laugh.

Peeta and Katniss walked out confidently, arms raised where they were holding hands. Caesar was still laughing. It was jarring. 

“Now Katniss, Peeta, congratulations. You two have just made history!”

The two of them looked at each other and smiled.

“We’re so thankful. I couldn’t imagine being here without her…” Peeta was still holding Katniss’ hand, staring at her and forgetting to look anywhere else.   
Katniss laughed uncomfortably.

“I couldn’t agree more. I needed him with me, or I wouldn’t have survived.” She looked from Peeta to Caesar, willing herself to look swoony. 

The crowd released an “aww” in unison.

“Aww is right!” Caesar was spurring the audience on.   
“Now Katniss… we all saw you have some seriously close calls in the arena. From the fights at the Cornucopia, to outrunning mutts, and how could we forget the fire storm that had you backed in a corner.”  
Katniss gave a charming laugh.   
“Don’t remind me!”

The crowd erupted in laughter. 

“Not the best memories, huh?” Caesar laughed again. Katniss wondered what he could possibly find THAT funny all the time. 

“Mmm, I’ve had better.”

More laughter. Katniss fought the urge to roll her eyes.

“How did you feel when the rain started pouring down?” Caesar leaned in like he was about to be privy to the most confidential secret.

Katniss glanced at Haymitch who was standing side stage, looking for direction. He gave her a knowing nod and she turned to look at Peeta.

“I felt so much relief. My first thought was…Peeta. Was he ok? I just wanted to find him and never let him go.”

The audience awed again, and she saw some of the Capitol women wiping tears from their eyes. They were so gullible.   
Peeta leaned over to kiss her cheek, but she turned and took his face in her hands, planting a long kiss on his lips.   
The crowd cheered, elated.  
Peeta put his hand behind her ear and pulled her closer.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy you two! Save some for tonight.” Caesar joked as he laughed and got the crowd going again.

Katniss and Peeta pulled away from each other, Katniss clearing her throat while Peeta straightened his jacket. 

“Sorry Caesar. As you can see, I was very, very relieved to make it out of that fire storm, and even more so, thankful to President Snow for changing the rules this year so I could share this moment, and hopefully…my life… with this amazing man that I love.”

Peeta was beaming. 

It made her heart break a little bit to know what she was doing to him. This wasn’t right. She cared about him. A lot. But loved? She didn’t. She couldn’t. At least…not yet. I guess anything was possible later down the road, but for now, this was all for a cause.   
She thought about her sister back in 12, and suddenly, she was refocused.

“Yes, our great President has a heart of gold, doesn’t he?” Pride all over Caesar’s face. He pointed to the audience.  
“I know we are all pulling for you two, and I hope you can live a long and happy life together and hopefully… have a baby or two?”  
A curious and jovial chuckle came from the audience.   
“What are your plans now that you’ve won?”   
The room got silent, ready to hang on every word. 

“Well, right now I’m just thinking about taking these heels off!” Katniss kicked her shoes off and the audience loved it.

“Ahhh, the Girl on Fire is so cheeky!”

Peeta laughed and stepped in.

“I think for now, we’re taking it one day at a time. Get through this, and then the dinner tonight. After that… I’m not sure. But I know that whatever we do, we’ll do – “

“Together.”   
Katniss finished his sentence and put her hand on his knee. He nodded and covered her hand with his.

“WE LOVE IT! Ladies and Gentlemen, your Victors and lovers!”

They all stood and bowed as the audience gave them a standing ovation. While Peeta and Caesar waved and charmed the crowd, Katniss looked back at Haymitch who raised a glass in approval, face full of pride.   
She also noticed he wasn’t alone. She recognized the girl as the Victor and Mentor from District 7, but she couldn’t remember her name. She didn’t look happy though. She didn’t blame her; she was standing next to the Victor and Mentor from District 4. 

Katniss rolled her eyes and felt disgust wash over her. She had heard all about Finnick Odair. The darling of the Capitol. The golden boy. The biggest playboy there was and someone who could do no wrong in the eyes of the Capitol. He slept with anything that moved and was so sure of himself, he even refused money for his…services.   
She shuddered, thinking of doing any of the things he did on a volunteer basis. Anyone who was in that good of standing with the Capitol, was not in good standing with her. She hoped Haymitch would keep him away from her. 

She felt Peeta grab her hand and she smiled at him.   
With men like Finnick Odair around, Peeta made her feel calm. Thank God no deals had been made with, or having to do with, Finnick. She would happily stay “in love” with Peeta if those were her options. 

There are much worse people she could have to love.

________________

“Wow… she really is great.” Finnick whispered to Johanna as they stood by Haymitch, watching Katniss and Peeta single handedly win over the entire Capitol. 

Johanna looked at him, trying to get a read on him. She wasn’t thrilled with the way he said that about Katniss.   
He didn’t notice her watching him.

“Yeah, she’s awesome…Hey, do you want to get out of here for a bit before the dinner?”

“What? Why?”   
Finnick pulled his eyes away from Katniss to look at Johanna.

Johanna let out a huff. 

“Because… all of these “celebrations”, the interviews...everything, it’s all bullshit. I want to just forget about it for a little while. They’re safe, Finnick. They made it. We did that. Now we can move on. Come on, let’s get out of here. We can go get some fresh air, or go back to the room and watch a movie, or we could…”   
She brushed her fingers up his arm, desperate for him.

Finnick gently pushed her hand away.

“Thanks, Jo, but not right now. You should definitely go get some air or some rest or something before tonight though. I get it… But… I want to see this through. I want to see…”

“Her.”   
Johanna said quietly as she looked down.

Finnick lifted her chin.

“Them. Both of them. We went through hell to save them… I don’t know… I’m invested. I can’t just bow out now like it’s nothing.” He tried to pull her in for a hug, but she resisted him.

Johanna nodded, taking his words in.

“Well, I hope that the three of you will be very happy together.” She turned before he could see the tears that were threatening to fall, and walked out of the room quickly.

“Jo…JOHANNA!”   
Finnick called to her, but she was already too far gone. He looked at the door Johanna had just walked out of, and then back to Katniss and Peeta who were taking their final bow now. He debated about whether he should stay or go after her…

He stayed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, I swear this is going to end up being a Katnick fic, but I did say it might take a bit to get there. If you don't like Finnick and Johanna together or hate the idea of them getting it on, then this is not the chapter for you! If you're game, then I hope you enjoy!

________________________________  
  
“There they are! My Victors!”   
Effie Trinket bulldozed past all of the people surrounding Katniss and Peeta and gave them a big hug.   
“I just knew you two would find a way. Thank goodness for President Snow…that wonderful man.” She put her hand on her chest, dramatically looking up at the ceiling as if she were giving thanks to the gods. 

Katniss and Peeta just smiled.

“Thanks, Effie, we really appreciate you. Thank you for everything you did for us.”   
Good old Peeta… he always knew the right thing to say.  
Effie looked at him like he had just given her the world.   
"So… you’re going to help us through this night, right?” Peeta rested his arm on her shoulder casually. 

Effie smiled even wider and adjusted her bright green wig.

“Of course! I am going to help you be nothing short of fabulous.   
Just remember, chins up, smiles on! I’m talking to you, Katniss.” She said pointedly. 

Peeta and Katniss burst into laughter. 

“Oh Effie… I’m insulted that you would think I would be anything other than a perfect angel!” Katniss pushed her hand into her chest and jokingly chastised the flamboyant woman, a smile in her eyes. 

Effie didn’t understand sarcasm.

“Yes, well, I expect you both to be nothing but the best versions of yourself tonight. This is such a great honor! You are both now part of the elites. Not everyone gets this gift. Now, come, come. We have a lot to do to make you perfect!”   
She turned to leave and waved the two of them to follow.

Katniss just shrugged and nudged Peeta in the ribs.

“Did you hear that? We’re elite.” She mocked Effie’s accent comically. 

Peeta just shook his head, chuckling as he followed Effie. 

  
________________________

“Hey, you made it. I wasn’t sure you were going to come after all.”

Finnick smiled as Johanna walked up to him. 

“Well, it’s not like I had much of a choice.”  
Johanna grabbed a champagne flute and chugged the liquid.  
“You look amazing. I love that color.”   
He meant it. She was wearing a flowy red dress that had sparkling hints of gold when the light hit it just right. He knew how much she hated wearing dresses, but man was she beautiful in them.

Johanna looked at him with a mixture of hurt and annoyance on her face and clicked her tongue quietly. 

“Yeah, I bet you do.”

“Hey…what’s going on with you? This is not like you.”   
Finnick put his hands in his pockets and moved cautiously towards her.  
Johanna grabbed another glass of champagne and downed that one in one gulp as well. 

“What do you mean? I’m always a bitch.” She scoffed as she grabbed another glass.

Finnick stepped in and took it from her.

“Did I do something to you? I thought we were going to have a great night. You look stunning and I want to enjoy this night with my best friend. Why are you so upset?”

Johanna was getting angry now.

“Why am I upset? Why do you think, Odair? Maybe because I went through one of the worst things I’ve ever experienced in my life, for YOU, and you don’t even seem to fucking care anymore!” She was starting to yell now, so Finnick gently took her arm and moved them to one of the secluded bedrooms in the mansion. 

Finnick let out a breath, trying to think of a way to fix this situation. He was failing.

“Jo… I… I really don’t know what to say. I didn’t want you to do that. If I remember correctly, I begged you not to. I got into that mess to protect YOU first, not Katniss. I took his beatings and his cruelty for YOU. I didn’t want to let that piece of shit near you, but you had to be stubborn and hotheaded and try to fix something you had no right interfering with. You think I don’t care? I HATE myself for what happened that night. For what I put you through. I never should have agreed to let you be a part of the deal. I’m sorry, Johanna. I’m so, so sorry. But I don’t know how to fix this.” 

Finnick felt his face getting red, and heat was rising up his neck as he thought more about that night. He was angry with her, angry with himself, but mostly angry at the fat man and everything he represented…   
The Capitol.   
Every person who has “bought” him for the night. Everyone who has only seen him as a play thing.  
Snow.  
It was all bubbling under the surface and he knew he had to calm down and shove it back down or else he was going to open a bottle that could never be closed again. He took a deep breath as he sat on the edge of the bed and put his face in his hands. 

Johanna was still angry, but she couldn’t escape the hurt in her voice. She moved to sit next to him. She sighed and her voice was weak as she tried to talk.

“I wanted to do it. I don’t regret helping you. The only thing that made that night even a little bit bearable, was the fact that you were there. The two black eyes you got? You took those punches for me. The two gashes on your inner thighs? You stepped in as he swung the knife at me. I would have had four if you hadn’t been there. You protected me. But now…” She turns her head, feeling the tears wanting to rise, and shakes her head to make them go away.  
“Now it just feels like you see me as… I don’t know. Dirty. Or broken. That’s what hurts the most. You haven’t touched me since that night. You haven’t even wanted to sleep in the same bed. I haven’t been able to get a good night’s sleep without you next to me.” She looks down at her hand that has been absentmindedly twisting a thread on the duvet.

“Do you want to know why I picked this dress?”

Finnick turned his head to look at her, still hunched over.

Her voice was barely a whisper now.

“Because it looks like fire.”   
A single sob escaping her throat as she said those words. 

Finnick’s heart broke right then and there.   
He hadn’t even realized the pain she had been in. He was so used to the way he handled these “appointments”, that it hadn’t even crossed his mind that it was her first one ever. He swore at himself under his breath for not being better. This was all his fault.

“Don’t you love me anymore?”   
Johanna asked, sounding nothing like the rough and tough chick everyone knew. 

Finnick leaned over and pulled her in for a kiss. She deepened it, hungry for him. Desperate to reconnect with him on their terms. She pressed into him and he opened his mouth to let her in. She kissed him like she was afraid to lose him.   
She moved to straddle him, never breaking their kiss, and started rocking her hips over his pants.  
He pulled away from her and looked in her eyes. 

“Johanna… I don’t know if this is such a good idea…”

Johanna continued her movements, eliciting a hiss from him.

“Please, Finn. I need this.”

Finnick knew exactly what she meant, and he knew he needed it too. He nodded in understanding.

He pulled her dress over her head, surprised she wasn’t wearing a bra, and leaned back in to continue kissing her.   
She pulled his shirt off too and gently pushed him back onto the bed.   
She needed to be in control, and he knew that too. This wasn't going to be love making. This was pure desperation. Pure animalistic need.  
She continued to grind against him, feeling the heat grow between her legs. Finnick was getting hard fast and could feel her getting wet beneath him. He was relieved when she moved to undo the buttons on his pants and freed him. 

He gasped as she began to stroke him. She knew what he liked, and she wanted him to feel just as good as she needed to.   
He worked to remove her panties and smiled as his fingers brushed the little bundle of nerves that made her groan against her will. 

He wanted to take his time, but she needed to feel him inside her. She needed them to be one and to connect on another level. 

She slid down his body and carefully lowered herself onto him, reveling in the feeling of him filling up every inch of her. She slowly lifted herself up and down, creating a rhythm that he quickly caught on to. He lifted his hips to meet her and their bodies crashed together, every thrust healing a part of her that had been stolen. She felt him starting to pulsate and knew he was close. She wasn’t ready for this to be over yet, so she rolled off of him, bringing a husky groan from Finnick.  
She chuckled.  
“Not yet, tiger.” She said with a wink.   
Finnick took the hint as he rolled over to give her what she wanted.

“Move up.” He said with a playful grin. She happily obliged.

Finnick was on his knees now, marveling at her beauty as she opened herself up to him. He ran a finger up her slit, collecting her wetness as he went. He smiled a mischievous smile as he leaned in to tease her, kissing up and down her thigh and everywhere but where she wanted him to be. 

“Finnicccck!” Johanna cried out, pleadingly. 

He decided to appease her. He started kissing her thigh, then her lips that were shining with her arousal. She felt him spread her open and start to kiss her clit.   
She hissed.  
He loved it.  
He began sucking and licking and moving his tongue in all the ways he knew would please her. As he continued what he was doing, he slowly slipped one finger into her…then two… then three.”

“Holy FUCK. Finnick!”   
Johanna was desperately thrashing and running her fingers through his hair as she held him there.   
Finnick just smiled and started humming. That pushed her over the top and she came all over his face with a loud scream.

“Shhh, Johanna!”   
Finnick was laughing as he tried to silence her with his kisses. She tasted herself on him and that only revved her up even more.  
As she was coming down from her high, she looked at him, glowing and satisfied.

“God I love you, Odair.”

Finnick chuckled.

“I love you too, Mason.”

Johanna got serious.

“No, like…I really love you.”

Finnick just looked at her, not saying anything in return, and brushed the hair away from her face as he pulled her close to him.

“MmmM. Now is not the time for cuddling. It’s your turn.”   
Johanna jumped up excitedly and wiggled her eyebrows.

Finnick just threw his heads back with a laugh.

“I think I’m good, Jo. We gotta get back out there. People are going to start wondering where we went.”

Johanna waved a hand at the door.

“Ahh, let ‘em. Bunch of pervs. Now up up!”

Finnick smirked as she pulled his arm to stand up. 

She stepped back to take him all in. She had truly never seen a more gorgeous human being in her life.   
She lowered herself until she was on her knees in front of him. She began stroking him again until he was hard and then she proceeded to take him in her mouth. In and out, sucking, licking, teasing.

“Oh God, that feels so good…” Finnick’s eyes were closed as he held her head steady.

Johanna pulled all the way back and the air made him flinch. She went back in and as she did, they both heard the doorknob start to turn.

“OH MY GOD. I’m…I’m so sorry…” 

Katniss Everdeen shut the door quickly and ran as fast as she could, back into the dining room.


	10. Chapter 10

“Oh shit!”   
  
Finnick immediately pulled himself from Johanna, causing her to fall forward as he grabbed his pants.  
He frantically pulled them up, hands shaking and fumbling with the buttons as he was still in a state of half arousal.

“SERIOUSLY?”   
Johanna hissed at him as she wiped her mouth and stood up.

Finnick was already half-way to the door.

“So sorry, Jo. This was great, really. But I HAVE to go talk to her. This is not the impression I wanted to make the first time I met her!” Worry crossing his face. 

Johanna just glared at him, not knowing what to say. There was hurt and rage in her eyes.

Finnick rushed over to her and placed a quick kiss on her head before he ran back to the door to leave. He turned back to look at her; regret on his face, hand on the doorknob.

“We’ll talk more later, ok?” His voice was gentle.

Johanna was pulling her dress back on and slipping into her heels.

“You know what? Fuck you, Odair. I deserve more than this. You can find somewhere else to sleep tonight.”

She moved towards him, pushing past him in a huff, exiting the room first. 

He closed his eyes as guilt flooded him. 

He shook it off as he left to go find Katniss.

  
__________________

Hey! You’re back. I thought you needed a “kat nap” before dinner officially started?”   
Peeta laughed at his own dad joke until he saw her face. Ghostly white.  
Katniss was in a daze as she walked to the bar to grab a drink. She never drank, but now it seemed like she couldn’t down them fast enough.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. What happened?” Peeta looked concerned now. 

Katniss just grabbed another drink, silent.   
“Katniss! What’s wrong? You look like you saw a ghost.”

Katniss grabbed an hors d'oeuvre that was sitting on a tray next to her and shoved it in her mouth.

“Finnick…”  
The only word she could get out with a stuffed mouth.

Peeta’s face dropped and she saw him clench his jaw.

“Finnick? Odair? What did he do to you?”

Katniss shook her head and swallowed. 

“Not me…her”   
she pointed as an angry Johanna rushed past them, hair still a mess. 

“Johanna Mason?”   
Peeta looked confused now, shaking his head as he tried to figure out what Katniss was saying.  
“What about her?”

Just then, Katniss’ eyes got wide as she looked at something behind Peeta. Her turned to see what she was looking at and saw Finnick approaching. Peeta stepped in front of him before he could get to Katniss.

“Hey man, you’re Finnick, right?”

Finnick pulled his eyes from Katniss, who was still behind Peeta, to look down at him. Peeta was at least 6 inches shorter than he was.

“Yeah, I am. Nice to meet you. Great game, man.”   
Finnick extended his hand as he glanced back at Katniss.   
“Could I please have a minute alone with Katniss? I think I need to clear something up with her.” Apprehension flooding his face.

Peeta looked back at Katniss who subtly shook her head no.  
Peeta turned back to Finnick.

“Yeah… I’m afraid that’s not going to happen. Thanks for stopping by though. We appreciate the well wishes.” Peeta turned and put his arm around Katniss’ waist to lead her away.

Finnick moved in closer.

“Katniss! Please. I would really like another chance to make a good first impression.” He put on his biggest golden boy smile, trying to use his charm to get just five minutes with her.   
She wasn’t impressed. 

But she knew he probably wasn’t going to leave her alone if she didn’t talk to him and she figured she would at least have all of the power in this conversation. She looked at Peeta who was still shielding her from Finnick as he mouthed “It’s up to you”, and she knew then that he wouldn’t go far away. That brought her comfort.  
She nodded, and Peeta started to walk away.  
But not before he gave Finnick a look that was full of warning. He would be watching. 

Katniss stood there with her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face.

“Can I help you?” she asked sarcastically. 

Finnick looked at his feet and chuckled softly as he thought about a way to break the ice.   
He looked behind her to the beverage station and walked over to it, saying nothing. 

She turned her body to watch him, confused by his action… or lack thereof. 

Finnick grabbed something off the table and turned back around to face her.

“Do you want a sugar cube?” He smiled as he held it out to her.  
“I mean, I know it’s for the tea and coffee, but I’ve always loved just snacking on these things.” He popped one in his mouth.

She rolled her eyes.

“I’ll pass. Now if that’s all…” She started to walk away.

Finnick got serious.

“No, no, it’s not. I’m sorry. I just… I didn’t… know…”   
He swung his foot in front of him, hands in his pockets, chin on his chest as he tried to find the right words.

Katniss’ arms were crossed again and her foot was tapping like he was majorly inconveniencing her.

Finnick blew out a puff of air.

“Ok, there’s no way around it. What you just saw was… unfortunate. I’m sorry you saw that. That is not the first impression I wanted to make. I have really been looking forward to meeting you, and being caught with my pants down, literally, was not my idea of how this would go.” He snickered to himself uncomfortably.

Katniss scowled.

“You seemed mighty pleased with yourself. I just never knew you and 7 were that close.”   
Katniss was spitting her words like they tasted like vinegar.

“Johanna Mason and I… we have a… complicated relationship.”

Katniss snorted.  
“It didn’t look that complicated to me. It looked pretty straight forward. But I really shouldn’t have been surprised. I’ve heard allll about you, Finnick Odair. I know that what just happened in there? That’s a Tuesday for you.” Disgust coated her words.

Finnick flinched as she spoke, an uncontrollable blush rising in his cheeks.

Katniss continued.

“That may be the way you do things here in the Capitol but count me out. I just want to get through tonight, and then go back to 12 where I can live with my family in the Victor’s village in peace, never having to see any of you fakers ever again.” Her words were sharp. 

Finnick felt himself tense up.

“If only it were that simple…”  
He looked down as he whispered under his breath.

He raised his chin and looked directly in her eyes.

“Sounds like you have it all figured out. But you do mean you just want to go back and live with your family…and Peeta, right?” He set his jaw as he spoke, knowing full well what the truth was.

That caught her off guard and her resolve faltered. Now she was the one blushing.

“Of…course. Who else?” She smiled wide, but he knew a fake smile when he saw one.

‘She doesn’t love him.’ He thought to himself, suddenly wondering why he felt relieved.

“Well then, Miss Everdeen. I wish every happiness to you both. I hope you get that peaceful life you want. I truly do. It was nice meeting you…again.” He bowed gracefully and turned to leave.

Katniss saw sadness in his eyes and that chipped the stone wall she was trying to build inside herself.

Maybe there was more to Finnick Odair than she thought…

  
_______________

Dinner was a long, boring, formal event. Nothing new there. All the Victors sat in order of District, with the Victors of that year sitting at the head of the long family style table, opposite President Snow. They all ate and drank and pretended that the reason they were all there was for a good reason and not because they had managed to be the sole survivors of a war that shouldn’t exist.

After everyone had cleared out, Finnick started to head back to his and Johanna’s room. As he got closer, he heard a lot of noise and immediately went into fight mode. He swiped his key card and entered quickly, prepared to fight whoever he needed to. 

Instead, he was greeted by the sight of Johanna Mason up against the wall, legs wrapped around the Victor from District 2, close to climax. 

She made eye contact with him as 2 kept pounding into her… hard. She smiled wickedly and never broke eye contact with Finnick.

“Did…n’t…I…te...ll…yo…u….to…ma…ke…other…oh fuck!... arran…gem…ents…for..toniiiiight?” She yelled at him as she reached orgasm. 

Finnick just stared. Feelings of shock, anger and…relief washed over him.   
He said nothing as he turned to leave.

He made his way down the hall and knocked on Haymitch’s door, exhausted by the day that was finally catching up with him.

“Odair? What are you doing here?"

Finnick’s eyes were heavy and he knew he was going to pass out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

“Long story. Could I stay with you tonight?”

Haymitch moved out of his way and extended his arm. 

“Entre, my good man. Can I get you a drink?”

Finnick smiled weakly. 

“No thanks. Can you just point me to a bed?”

He was right.   
  
He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. But unlike most nights, he wasn’t plagued by nightmares.   
  
Tonight, he dreamt about the Girl on Fire.  
  
And it was good.


	11. Chapter 11

“Do you really think that's the best option? I’m not sure how they would feel about that… I can try. Yeah, I’ll try.”

Finnick was awakened to the sound of Haymitch whispering into his phone.  
Still groggy, he rubbed his eyes and moved to sit next to Haymitch and waited for him to finish his call.

“Ok, I will keep you updated. Mhmm. Bye.”

Haymitch hung up and turned to Finnick.

“Well look who’s up. Can I get you some breakfast? A mimosa perhaps?” He stood up made his way to the kitchen table.

Finnick leaned back on the couch and let out a laugh.

“How are you NOT a belligerent drunk when you start this early in the morning?” His eyes were shining with the tears that came from continual yawning. 

Haymitch just shrugged and set a platter of pastries down on the coffee table in front of Finnick and took a seat across from him. 

Finnick picked up a Danish and ate it slowly; still waking up but already deep in thought.

“Who were you talking to on the phone?” he asked innocently. 

Haymitch took a sip of his mimosa.

“Paylor.”   
He took a donut with a look on his face like that was the most obvious answer in the world. 

“Paylor… from 8?”

Haymitch nodded.

“Oh. Anything I should know about? Also, how are you having private conversations in here? I thought all of the phones were tapped?”

Haymitch gave a mischievous smile and held up a small device that he had hooked onto the base of the phone. Finnick hadn’t even noticed it.

“Beetee. That man is a genius. This little thing makes any piece of technology untraceable and un-hackable.”

Finnick nodded in fascinated approval.

“Wow, that's amazing. Now back to my first question. Anything I should know about? I haven’t heard anything from you since…” he stopped to look around the room, remembering the bugs and cameras that Snow hid in every one of their rooms.

Haymitch laughed and pointed to all four corners of the room. 

“There’s one of these babies in every corner, on every phone and even under the beds. We can talk freely here.”

Finnick nodded and continued.

“I still want in. I haven’t forgotten. Have there been any new plans made? What comes next?”

Haymitch laughed as he put his feet on the coffee table and crossed them.

“Easy boy! Yes, there are things being worked on, but it’s slow and steady right now. It won’t be as quick as you’re hoping. It’s not easy bringing down an entire Empire and its people. Remember, it’s all about the long game.”

Finnick nodded, visible disappointment on his face. 

“But…”

Finnick perked up.

“…Paylor had an idea that I’m not sure will work, but I think it might be worth a shot. I don't know how Katniss and Peeta will feel about it… but I think this might end up being a good thing for everyone.”

Finnick gave Hatmitch a waiting look.

“Well…what is it?!” 

Haymitch took his feet off the table and leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees.

“We want you to move to 12. Temporarily. But… as I’m sure you’ve picked up on, Katniss is a little firecracker. She doesn’t know this system and how Snow does things. She doesn’t know the… desire for her…” Haymitch clenched his fist unwittingly as he said that. 

Finnick’s face tightened as he thought of Katniss and the world Snow would be wanting to force her into. She was a very beautiful woman.   
A beautiful woman who had immense strength.   
That was a very appealing and lucrative combination in the Capitol.  
Finnick felt himself start to seethe, and his knee began bouncing uncontrollably. 

Haymitch continued.  
  
“…she truly believes that if she plays house with Peeta, Snow will leave her alone in District 12 and that will be that.”

Finnick shook his head.  
“And we both know that’s not how this works…”

Haymitch nodded, his face turning somber.

“So what do you want me to do?” Finnick was determined now.

“Paylor suggested we ask you to move to 12 under the guise of being a spy for Snow. You would give bi-weekly reports on the happenings of the District and… updates on her and Peeta. Snow will want to make sure she’s not faking it. Or at least make sure that the Districts still believe in their love and them as a couple. That will be easier said than done.”

Finnick looked confused.

“How would that be helping anyone? It’s already going to be suspicious enough if I move to 12, but if people think I’m a spy for Snow, how will I ever do anything productive?”  
  
Haymitch sighed.

“Don't you see? It’s part of the plan. There are some strong rebels high up in the Capitol. I can’t tell you who they are right now, for their safety and yours. But people who are close enough to have Snow’s ear. They have proposed a decree that…”   
  
Haymitch pulled out a piece of paper and put on his glasses as he read.  
  
“...In the spirit of strength and unity amongst the Districts, one former Victor of the Hunger Games from every District will move to a different District of their choosing for 1 year. It will be a chance for the people of these Districts to learn about new cultures and the joys of the other Districts that are uniquely different from their own. It is our hope that this year will bring the people together as One Panem once again.”  
  
Haymitch removed his glasses and sat back, handing the paper to Finnick.

Finnick processed everything he had just heard as he re-read the paper in his hands.

“So… basically I would be a distraction for Snow, while also helping the rebels with intel?”

Haymitch nodded.  
“And you would also be personal security for Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark.”

Finnick looked up from the paper.  
“Done.”

Haymitch let out a belly laugh.  
“Well that sure took a lot of convincing!”

Finnick inadvertently blushed.

“I want to help and do my part. If that means the best way I can help the rebels is by moving to 12, then count me in. But wait, if one Victor from every District has to move to a different District for a year, does that mean you’ll be leaving?”

Haymitch nodded and took another sip of his drink.

“Yep, I’m afraid so. I’ll be going to 8 to help Paylor and ‘learn about textiles and fabric’.” Haymitch used air quotes as he describes his undercover story.

Finnick laughed.

“Well first of all, you should probably know that textiles and fabric are the same thing.” He had a twinkle in his eyes as he poked fun at the man sitting across from him.

“Oops. Well what do I know. I’m just a drunk from a coal mining District.” He winked at Finnick as he raised his glass.

“I know Peeta and Katniss will miss you. Especially Katniss…” Finnick looked at Haymitch and felt a wave of appreciation wash over him. He couldn’t believe he had been so wrong about him. But then again, most people misunderstood him too.

Haymitch stood up and moved to Finnick, resting a hand on his shoulder.

“That’s why I’m leaving them…her… in the best hands possible.” He patted Finnicks shoulder as he walked towards the bathroom to take a shower. He stopped and turned back to Finnick.

“Oh, and the decree is going to go out tomorrow. The other 10 Victors have already been chosen to participate so the official listing will go up then too. I’m going to go break the news to Katniss first, then Peeta. Do you want to come with me? It might be good if you can give her a heads up too.”  
  
Finnick nodded.

“Sure, but isn’t this thing on a volunteer basis? She’s going to feel like I’m stalking her.”  
  
Haymitch leaned against the door frame.

“It is, but she doesn’t know that. As far as she’ll be concerned, you were forced against your will.”

Finnick nodded, agreeing to the plan.  
  
Haymitch started for the bathroom again as Finnick had a realization.

“Haymitch, wait. You said you were going to talk to Katniss first and then Peeta. Aren’t they in the same room?”

Haymitch smirked and Finnick swore he saw a twinkle in his eye.

“You would think so, wouldn’t you?”

He turned and shut the bathroom door. 

Finnick sat there for a minute, realizing he hadn’t stopped smiling since he heard he would be moving to 12.

“Well this should be interesting.”   
  
Finnick couldn’t help but feel excited as he thought about this new development.  
He smelled his shirt quickly and decided it was time to go take a shower himself.  
He headed out the door and back down the hall to the room he shared with Johanna.

Johanna.

He hadn’t even thought about how he would tell her this new news. As far as he knew, she was clueless to the plan and he did not think it was his place to bring her into it.  
  
Especially after the last time he brought her into one of his plans.   
  
His heart started pounding louder the closer he got to their room.   
  
After her sexcapade the previous night, he didn’t know what he would be walking into.  
  
He would have to talk to her sometime.   
He figured now was as good a time as ever.  
He swiped his keycard and slowly opened the door…


	12. Chapter 12

It was silent. 

Eerily so.

Johanna’s stuff was gone, not an indicator left that she had even been living there for the past month.

Finnick ran is fingers through his hair and exhaled. 

He had blown it.

Big time.

He should have found her sooner. Especially after her confession of love. 

He grimaced as he thought back to that moment and how he had handled that whole night.   
  
“You’re a hot mess, Finnick Odair” he said to himself quietly as he started stripping down to take a shower.

As he leaned on the arm that was holding him up against the wall, head down, water rushing down his back, he thought about both Johanna and Katniss.   
  
He **really** thought about them.

He knew that he loved Johanna. She was comfort to him and understood him in a way no one else did. She was beautiful and funny and smart and tough as hell. 

She truly was his best friend.

Their sex life was great, but it was more out of necessity than passion.   
  
At least for him.  
  
He spent so much time playing different characters to “please” his customers, that she was a much needed reprieve from the demands and expectations that were put on him regularly. 

But as he thought about her… really thought about her… he realized…

He wasn’t **IN** love with her.

What was worse was that he also came to the realization that if he wasn’t in love with her by now, almost five years later, then he was never going to be.

He felt a soft sob overtake him, and he stayed there under the rainfall shower head and let himself feel every emotion that was coursing through him.

He felt broken, sad, angry, lonely…

Johanna was the only person he had left after Snow killed Annie. He had leaned on her so much after that and she had been the greatest support. 

Now she was gone.

All because Katniss Everdeen volunteered as Tribute and he had that nightmare.   
He couldn’t shake the feeling of needing to save her.  
  
See her.   
  
Be around her. 

Katniss.

As he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, he looked at himself long and hard in the mirror as he thought about their encounters so far.

He wasn’t easily rattled by things, but she challenged him in a way he didn’t understand.   
  
He couldn’t stop thinking about her.

Her smile.   
(she has two tiny dimples on the corners of her mouth.)

Her hair.  
(a beautiful chestnut brown that had hints of red in it when the sun hit it a certain way.)

Her eyes.  
(they were a color he had never seen before. A striking coal grey with just a speck of blue.)

But aside from just her physical features, she was an incredible person.

She volunteered to take her sister’s place in hell, not even hesitating about the fact that she could die.

She charmed the Capitol by just being herself, fire and ice all in one.   
  
When she and Peeta first came out in their chariot and caught fire, the world was enthralled.

She fought to win.   
  
Forget the deal, or deals, that were made. Katniss Everdeen was a warrior and he believed she could have won with or without his help. He was just thankful he didn’t take that chance. 

There had long been rumors that the games were rigged, and that Snow let the Tribute with the best deal behind closed doors, win.   
This year pretty much confirmed that. 

Lastly, she wasn’t impressed by him.   
  
She had completely read him wrong, but it was a nice change of pace to have a woman not fawn all over him. You would think that would be the norm with Tributes, but unfortunately, almost all the girls that competed were starstruck by him.   
  
It was awkward.

Katniss was different.  
  
She was…Special.

He looked down, surprised to see his body betray him with a reaction to his thoughts of Katniss.

He chuckled a little.

“Well hello there. You like her too, huh?”

He reached down and gave himself the relief he had been straining to feel. 

He hopped back in the shower to wash up before he met up with Haymitch to go see…  
  
Her.

______________________

“What is he doing here?”

Katniss Everdeen didn’t even bother to greet Haymitch before pointing to Finnick in annoyance. 

“Good morning to you too, sweetheart!” Haymitch leaned in for a hug. She returned it but said nothing.

“He’s here for moral support. I have something to tell you…”

Katniss moved out of the way and reluctantly let them in.

Haymitch told her everything.   
  
Well, the “everything” that he felt she needed to know. He told her that Finnick was being forced to go to 12 and that he would be going to 8. He told her that President Snow thinks that Finnick will be spying for him, but not to worry, he won’t be.  
  
He DIDN’T tell her that this was all part of the plan to take down the Capitol. Who knew what she would do if she knew all the details. 

Finnick sat next to him quietly, preferring Haymitch handle this.

“Have you told Peeta yet?” Katniss sat there in a daze, information coming at her rapidly.

“No… I figured we could talk to him after the decree goes out and the list is posted. I think he’ll handle it just fine.”

Katniss mumbled under her breath.

“And you didn’t think I would be.”  
It was a statement, not a question.

She turned to Finnick and squinted. 

“So… what, are you moving in with me now too?” 

Finnick released a short laugh.

“No… I’ll be staying at Haymitch’s house. Taking care of it for him while he’s away.”

Katniss nodded loathingly. She folded her arms and sat back.

“I’m not sure what a pretty boy who has spent all of his life on the water can learn about coal mining and hunting, but get ready to be put to work. We work hard in 12 to survive. We don’t get the luxury of just lying around on the beach all day trying to get a tan.”  
  
Venom was coating her words. She continued.  
  
“Just because I have money now, it doesn’t mean that hard work stops. Peeta has already told me he plans on going back to work in the bakery too. Life is going back to normal, and we will expect you to pull your weight.”

Finnick bit the inside of his cheek, stung by her words and thinking of something to say, knowing everything he said would probably be wrong.

After a long pause, he looked at her.

“I look forward to being put to work then.”

She didn’t expect that answer. Her scowl dissolved. 

He really had surprised her every time she’d actually talked to him. He didn’t come across as the arrogant playboy she had been told he was. 

“Well there we have it then!”   
Haymitch slapped his knees and stood up, causing the others to do the same.   
  
“I think this is going to be a wonderful… friendship…for you bo-“ he caught himself.“  
“I mean all three of you.” He looked at Finnick with a cheerful look in his eyes.   
  
“Learn how to make me a great sourdough, would ya?” Hatmitch slapped Finnick on his back and even Katniss had to laugh at that. 

__________________

Haymitch had been right.  
Peeta took the news just fine… AFTER he found out that Katniss was ok with it. She was his first priority and if she hadn’t been ok with it, he would have figured something out.   
Not that he would’ve been able to, but you get the point. 

“I was surprised to hear that Johanna was going to 2. That will be a big change; from wood to rocks!” Peeta was reading the posted Victor list nonchalantly.

“What?”  
Finnick moved to read what Peeta was reading.

Finnick sighed to himself.   
  
This was on a volunteer basis, which means she chose it.   
  
She knew and didn’t tell him.   
  
Suddenly images of her pressed up against the Victor from 2 flashed in his head. He knew this really might be the end of their friendship as he knew it and he had to swallow a sudden tightening in his throat.

“Yeah, that’s going to be interesting alright. Not sure how easily she’ll be able to chop through a mountain but leave it to Johanna Mason to try.” He faked a smile and laugh but nodded to Haymitch to meet him off to the side.

He lowered his voice.

“Does Johanna know about this plan? The whole plan?”

Haymitch shook his head.

“No. Actually, she just heard some housekeepers whispering about it in the hallway late last night and woke Heavensbee up to figure out what was going on. He gave her the “official” story and she didn’t even hesitate. She said she needed to get away and clear her head and she volunteered to go to 2.” Haymitch just shrugged.

“I bet she did.” Finnick’s voice was soft.  
  
“Is she gone already?”

Haymitch nodded.   
“She left about an hour ago. She’s probably still at the train station though.”

Without a hesitation, Finnick turned and ran out the door, eager to reach Johanna before she left. 

They couldn’t leave it like that.

He couldn’t lose his best friend.


	13. Chapter 13

The station was pretty quiet. 

The trains leave on the hour of their coinciding District. 

It was almost 2 o’clock and Finnick knew his time was running out. 

He ran to the District 2 deck and looked through the crowd of people, hoping to see her roughly chopped bangs (she refused to let anyone near her with a pair of scissors so she cut them herself,) and stern face that made him smile. 

He hated being in public settings because people always crowded him, wanting an autograph, or a picture or just to talk to him.  
On some occasions, they would proposition him right then and there. 

It gave him extreme anxiety.  
  
Fortunately, there weren’t many people at the train station right now.  
  


It took a minute, but he found her sitting on a bench alone, looking smaller than he’s ever seen her.

He walked over and stood in front of her, gauging her mood.

Johanna looked up at him and snorted.

“NOW you come after me.”

Finnick sat down next to her, saying nothing.

“What, no charming comeback? No dimpled smile? Wow, Odair, you’re losing your touch.”

He smiled at that.

“I guess I’m just off my game today…”   
  
He looked straight ahead, heart pounding, nervously thinking of how to fix a situation he never thought he’d be in.

He sighed and started to speak.

“Johanna… I…”

“Don’t.”

Johanna looked away from him. 

“Jo…”

“Finnick, I’m serious. I don’t want to hear it. We don’t need to talk about it. What happened…happened. All of it. We don’t need to relive it. I’m fine.”  
Her voice dropped off at the end.

Finnick turned her so that they were facing each other. She refused to look at him, staring down at her now shaking hands. She pulled them into her long sleeves, trying to hide her tremble.

“Johanna, look at me…” Finnick’s voice was soft. Tender.

She shook her head, looking off to the side now.

Finnick huffed but still whispered.

“Dammit Mason, please look at me.”

She finally looked at him and he saw her tears hanging, just waiting to fall.   
  
That made his own tears appear. 

“You’re not fine.”

“Finnick, I reall-“

He put his finger on her lips to stop her.

“You’re not fine. But for arguments sake, let’s say you are…”

He picked up one of her hands and held it to his chest. He stared into her eyes, making her feel like he was staring straight into her soul.

“… _I’m_ not. I have been an absolute dick to you this entire time. You didn't deserve any of this...God, Jo… I don’t know how I managed to fuck this up so badly.”   
He spit his words, hating himself.

Johanna smiled and wiped her nose with her sleeve.

“Finnick Odair dropping the f bomb. I’ve taught you well.” 

He chuckled.

“Well, I have learned from the best.”   
  
He smiled a sad smile.

Then he got serious again.

“But truly, Johanna. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for everything. For Lamcourt. For Katniss. For not saying I love you back…”

She interrupted him with a whisper.

“…Because you don’t.”

“What?”   
  
Finnick was pulled from his train of thought.

Johanna gently pulled the hand he was still holding, out of his grasp and put both hands in her lap.

“You don’t love me. I will admit, it hurt when I realized that. But… you can’t win ‘em all, I guess.”

She gave a shy smile.

Finnick closed his eyes and dropped his head.

“I do love you.”

Johanna shook her head.

“Finn, it’s fine. You don’t have to say that.”  
  
Finnick looked up.

“It’s true, Jo. I do love you. More than I love anyone else in my life right now. But…”

Johanna nodded as she absentmindedly drew circles with her finger on the bench they were sitting on.

“You’re not IN love with me.”   
  
She said it matter-of-factly, finishing his sentence. 

Finnick exhaled and closed his eyes.

“…Yeah…”

Johanna nodded again.

“I’m so sorry, Jo.”

“Good God, Finnick. Stop apologizing!”  
  
She sat up straighter.

“I’m ok with having just been your fuck buddy. I don’t need anything else from you.”  
  
She wasn’t trying to be harsh, but her words cut him deeply.

“Johanna…”   
He thought about what he wanted to say. REALLY wanted to say.

“You’re right. I’m not in love with you. I wish I were. I really, truly do. You are the most amazing person I have ever met and you are my absolute best friend. You were never just my fuck buddy. You are so much more than that. You’re…my soulmate.”

Johanna cackled at that.

“What? Seriously? Like what in the actual hell, Odair. Let me get this straight. You aren’t in love with me, and you didn’t really care about the sex, yet somehow, I’m your soulmate? Shit…you have more issues than I ever realized.”  
  
She rolled her eyes, completely missing his point.  
Her walls were going back up.   
Quick. 

Finnick’s voice got firm.

“Johanna Mason. I NEVER said I didn’t care about the sex or that I didn’t love you. Stop twisting my words. You know what I said, so get a fucking grip. And yes. You are my soulmate. For the record, soulmates do not have to be romantic. There are all kinds of soulmates and like it or not, you are mine. Deal with it.”   
  
His face was hot, and he ran his fingers through his hair.

Johanna looked over at his red face and disheveled hair and started laughing.   
He was quite the sight. 

Her laughing at a moment like this, hurt him.

She saw that.

As if a switch had been flipped, she instantly went from a stone cold demeanor and laughing, to crying and becoming absolute putty in his hands.  
  
She launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck.  
She buried her face in his neck and breathed in the salty sweet smell of the ocean that was a part of his DNA. 

“Dammit Odair… you’re my soulmate too.” She whispered into his hair.

He pulled her closer and they just held each other until they heard the announcement that the train was leaving in five minutes.

They pulled apart and took in the sight of each other; a tangled mess of snot and tears and they both started belly laughing.

“You’re a mess!”   
  
Johanna hiccupped as she tried to fix his hair that was now in a million different directions.

“Look who’s talking!”   
  
Finnick gently wiped a tear off her cheek.   
  
His smile started to slowly fade.

“So… you going to 2. It didn’t have anything to do with… you know... Mr. Muscles?” There was curiosity in his voice.

Johanna burst into a loud, snorting laugh.

“Oh my God, you’re jealous!”   
  
She laughed again and tried to catch her breath.

“No! Not at all. I was just surprised you didn’t tell me, and when I heard it was 2…”   
  
Finnick gave her a suspicious look.

Johanna calmed.

“No. That…thing, did not influence my decision. I’ve actually always wanted to spend time in 2. I only saw a glimpse of it on my Victory tour, but it’s always stuck with me. Face it, this month and this season's games have been… a lot. More than usual. I’ve just been feeling like I’m suffocating. I need to get away, you know? When I heard about this opportunity, I had to take it. I didn’t tell you about it because I really didn’t want it to become a weird thing.”

  
Finnick nodded, understanding.

“ I get it. This has been a weird year.”   
  
He smiled a sad smile.   
  
He looked at Johanna and his eyes sparkled.  
  
“I really do love you, Jo. I never want to lose you. I couldn’t.”   
  
A pensive look crossing his face.

Johanna softened.

“You’re never going to lose me. Promise. I hate to break it to ya, but you’re stuck with me for life because I kinda love you too, you know.”   
She smiled, truly content with where they were now.

“ **Alllll aboaaarrrdddd!** ”  
  
The announcement rang out as people slowly started piling onto the train.

“Well, that’s me.”  
  
Johanna and Finnick stood up as he grabbed her bag and handed it to her.

She stretched on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
“Don’t be a stranger, Finn. Bring that future girlfriend of yours and come visit me.”  
She gave him a playful wink.

Finnick unconsciously blushed.

“Ha. I don’t think Katniss will ever be my girlfriend. She can barely stand the sight of me.”

Johanna smirked and got a mischievous spark in her eye.

“I never said Katniss.”

Finnick felt his neck and face getting hot.

Johanna laughed as she started up the train steps.

She turned back to Finnick.

“Hey Finnick, wanna have a bathroom quickie for old time’s sake?”

“Bye, Johanna.”   
  
Finnick was smiling from ear to ear, dimples on full display.

Johanna shrugged.

“Eh, it was worth a shot.”   
  
She snickered to herself as she climbed the steps and took her seat.

Finnick waited until the train disappeared from sight.   
  
He turned to go back to the mansion with a full heart and the closure he needed.  
  
Johanna was ok.  
  
They were going to be ok.  
  
Everything was going to be ok.

At least for now.


	14. Chapter 14

  
“Does all of this feel weird to you?”

Haymitch, Peeta, Finnick and Katniss were all on the midnight train back to 12.

Haymitch had gotten permission to go back to 12 before heading to 8 so that he could show Finnick around his house and the basics of how everything worked. 

All four of them had their own suite, but Peeta was hanging out in Katniss’. He was the one who asked the question.

Katniss turned from her vanity where she had been brushing her hair. 

“Yeah. It does. I mean…” She lowered he voice.  
“…Finnick?” She rolled her eyes and turned back to her mirror.

“Yeah, I don’t really understand it. I mean, I know Snow does some weird things, but does he actually care about unity in the Districts? Most of the time he pretends we don’t even exist.” Peeta laid back on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

Katniss put her hairbrush down and turned back to look at him, remembering what Haymitch had told her about the stakes of her relationship with him.  
  
Her family’s lives literally depended on it. 

She smiled to herself. 

He really was so sweet.   
He would do anything for her.   
He made her feel at home.   
His presence was like a warm blanket on a snowy day. 

She could love him…

She had to.

She willed herself to feel happy about that idea.

Instead, she felt a heaviness overtake her and the sudden urge to cry.

She stood up to join Peeta on the bed.   
He loved her. She knew that.  
He would make her happy.  
She hoped.

She laid down next to him on her bed and Peeta lifted his arm so she could lean on his chest.   
He stroked her hair as they laid there in the silence.

She couldn’t help it, she felt miserable.

She thought that winning the Hunger Games meant taking back control of her life, keeping her family safe, and ensuring that no one she loved would ever go without again. 

She hadn’t known that she would be forced to love a boy she didn’t choose and have the Capitol control her every move from here on out. 

She hated it.

There was a pit in her stomach the size of the Capitol and she felt herself start to cry.   
  
She tried to hold her tears back silently, but she couldn’t stop her shoulders from shaking. 

“Hey, hey, hey…”   
Peeta sat up, bringing her with him.

“What’s wrong?”   
His face full of concern.

She looked at his worried face and forced herself to plaster on a smile.

“Nothing… I’m just…happy.”  
She felt the tears starting to flow faster, so she threw in a (fake) laugh.

Peeta sighed in visible relief.   
He pulled her into him so that she was sitting in between his legs, her back up against him. 

“I am too. So happy.”  
He kissed the top of her head. 

She continued crying silently as he said that. 

They sat like that for what felt like forever.   
She knew that if she didn’t get some air, she was going to have a panic attack.   
Her stomach was already starting to turn, and she felt her breathing getting shallow. 

“Peeta…”   
She sat up and pulled away from him.

“…I think I need to get some air. I’m going to go to the back for a little while and sit on the deck.”

Peeta’s worried look was back.

“Oh, ok. Are you sure you’re ok? Do you want me to come with you?”

“NO.”   
She said it with more force than she intended.  
  
She softened her face and lowered her voice to be as sweet as she could muster.

“I meant, no thank you. I’m fine, I’m just feeling a little… trapped in here. I need to get out of this suite and breathe. I’ll be fine. You’re welcome to stay here if you want. Or you could go back to your suite… either way is fine with me.”

Peeta nodded, still unconvinced.

“Ok. Well…be careful.” He gave her a soft smile.

She nodded once and tried her best to smile back. 

The minute she was out of the suite and in the hallway, she felt 100 pounds lighter. 

She quickly found the back deck and sat out there for about an hour, just letting the wind blow through her hair, staring at the stars and reveling in the peacefulness of the nothingness. 

When she had had her fill, she headed back to her room and opened the door to find Peeta in the exact same place she had left him.  
  
Still on her bed but now sleeping peacefully.   
  
She laughed as she noticed the string of drool hanging out of his mouth, and quickly covered her mouth so that she didn’t wake him.

As she turned to close her door, something caught her eye.

A light was on in a suite down the opposite way.

Finnick’s light.

It was late. Really late. She thought she was the only one still up.

Her curiosity took over and she headed towards the light.

She peaked in the window that was on his door and saw him sitting in a chair, shirtless, concentrating hard on the rope in his hands. 

He was twisting, turning, raveling and unraveling, over and over again, manipulating the piece of rope in a thousand different directions.

She knocked on his door softly.

He jolted out of the trance he was in and jumped at the sound.

She opened the door.

“Uh…hi.”   
She said, suddenly extremely intimidated.

“Hi.”   
Finnick just stared, still shocked that she was on his doorstep.

“I…uh…I don’t know why I’m here.”   
She let out a little chuckle.

Finnick still sat in silence.

“Ok… well…I’m going to head back to my room now. Sorry for bothering you.”   
She gave him an awkward smile and turned to leave.

“Wait!”  
Finnick jumped up and moved to the door.

Katniss turned back around, struck by the eagerness in his voice.

“Don’t…er…I mean… please stay. If you want.”   
His eyes betrayed him, and she saw the loneliness and pleading in the crystal seafoam green staring back at her, heat radiating off of his body.

Or maybe it was radiating off of hers…

She swallowed hard, suddenly feeling like someone had turned the heat up to solar level hotness.

“Ok.”

He moved out of the way for her and she entered cautiously. 

“Can I get you something? I think I still have some pretzels around here somewhere. Champagne? Beer? Juice?” He was rambling now.

She smiled faintly.

“Just some water please.”   
Her mouth was suddenly parched. 

Finnick nodded and brought her a full glass.

She chugged it in one sitting, wiping her mouth as she pulled the glass from her lips.

Finnick was wide eyed.

“Wow, that was impressive! Can I get you some more?”

Katniss blushed, suddenly embarrassed.

“Um…sure, thanks.”

He hopped up and brought her more water.

This time she sipped. 

They sat in awkward silence, both of them not knowing what to say or where to look.

“So di-“

“Couldn’t –“

They both stopped and laughed quietly.

“Go ahead.” Finnick waved for her to continue.

Katniss smiled.

“I was just saying, couldn’t sleep, huh?”

Finnick leaned forward and rested on his knees and she saw the muscles in his back flex.

She took another gulp of water.

“No… but it’s kind of the norm for me. The nighttime is always the worst for me. I have nightmares and they are usually harder to deal with than just being tired in the morning. I pick my battles and sleep rarely wins.”

She nods slowly, processing.

“I have them too…”   
She looked down at her glass and played with the rim, afraid she would melt into a puddle of nerves right in front of him if they made eye contact.

“I’m sorry…”

Finnick’s voice was sympathetic.

“It’s ok. I’m sure they’re not as bad as yours…”   
She glanced up at him and nodded to the rope he had just been tying.

“Is that why you do…that?”

Finnick nodded.

“It calms me. It gives me something else to concentrate on. Something to distract my hands and keep me busy.”

Katniss took another sip of water.

“I wish I had something like that. Hunting calms me but… “  
she huffed in frustration as she pointed around her in a circle. 

“…obviously not the easiest thing to do on here. I really miss my woods…”  
She looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

He wanted to fix it.

“Do you… do you want me to show you how to make knots?”   
He asked hesitantly.

She thought about it for a minute before slowly nodding.

“Ok.”

Finnick stood up slowly, grabbing his rope and moving towards Katniss.

Her heart started racing and she felt her palms starting to sweat.   
  
She took a swig of her water, hoping to calm herself and hide the fact that her hands were shaking ever so slightly.  
  
He noticed, but he pretended he hadn’t.

He knelt in front of her so he was on his knees and eye level with her.

He demonstrated how to make a sailor’s knot three times, then he handed her the piece of rope and sat back on his heels.

She took the knot, having learned nothing from his demonstrations.   
  
She hadn’t been watching.   
She had been too focused on studying him.   
  
He was a gorgeous tone of bronze and his hair was light and messy, but in the best way.  
His muscles were obvious, but not show-boaty, and his dimples made her blush every time he smiled.   
  
Don’t even get her started on his eyes.

She tried to remember something, ANYTHING that he had just shown her, but she was drawing a complete blank. She held up her arms, rope in hand and smiled shyly.

“Oops…”   
She said sweetly.

Finnick couldn’t help but smile.  
  
God she was beautiful.  
  
He loved her braid, but seeing her with her hair down took his breath away.

“It’s ok. One more time…”  
He started to demonstrate again but looked up to see her staring at him and not his hands.

He let out a slight chuckle, flashing his dimples. 

“Don’t look at me, look at the knot!” He smiled.

Katniss just shrugged and laughed.

“Ok, here, I’ll help you.”

Finnick stood up and walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her and grabbing her hands.

She hissed when he touched her.   
It felt like pure electricity was holding her hands.

He delicately started moving her hands in and out of the loops he was creating, making a knot he could do in his sleep.

Katniss felt his breath hot on her neck and goosebumps rose on her skin.

His movements slowed.

She turned to look at him, his face right next to hers.

She started breathing rapidly.

He swallowed hard as he saw a flicker of something in her eyes that he had only dreamt of seeing.

“Got it?”  
His voice was barely audible.

“No…”   
She whispered back.

Instantly she dropped the rope and leaned the half inch she needed to and put her lips on his.  
  
Finnick moved to deepen it, but she instantly pulled away.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry.”   
Her face was beet red as she put her fingers to her mouth and stood up.

Finnick moved to the front of her.

“No, Katniss, I’m sorry! You didn’t do anything wrong. I shouldn’t have done that.”   
He was running his fingers through his hair and she was momentarily distracted by his abs that were contracting as he tensed.

“No, no… I kissed you. This isn’t on you.”

Finnick looked at her, fear in his eyes.  
  
Fear that he had just blown it with another girl he cared about.

“Well… do you still want help with knots?”   
Finnick asked awkwardly, trying to change the subject and get them back on track.

Katniss slowly started walking backwards towards the door, rope back in her hand.

“I do… but I think that was enough lessons for one night…”   
  
She held out her hand with the rope and Finnick just shook his head.

“Nah, that’s ok. You keep it. Maybe you can figure out some new knots to teach me.” His eyes were sparkling, but his whole body was one big blush.

“Are you sure? You actually know what you’re doing!” Katniss smiled, genuinely concerned for him and his nightmares.

Finnick nodded.

“Yeah, I’m sure. I can always get more rope.”

Katniss pulled her hand back.

“Ok…well…thank you.”

She gave him a genuine smile.

He returned it, heart still pounding from just being in the same room as her.

She pointed behind her with her thumb.

I should…probably get back to Peeta…”

She stayed still, not moving.

Finnick stared her down sweetly.

“Yeah… I guess you should.”

She moved to the door and opened it, turning to face him one more time.

“Goodnight… and…thank you.”  
  
Her voice was husky.

Finnick moved towards her and leaned an arm against the door.

“Goodnight…and my pleasure.”

Katniss turned swiftly to leave before she let herself do something she would regret later.

Finnick watched her walk away, a tiny piece of him leaving with her.

Katniss entered her room to a snoring Peeta, now sprawled out on her bed.

She sighed and grabbed a blanket as she laid on the couch and tried to get some sleep. 

They would be back home in 12 soon.

Her and Peeta and…Finnick.  
  
For the first time in a long time, she was excited and she hoped that Finnick would learn to love 12 just as much as she did.

It was an adventure she never would have thought she would have…  
  
But she was ready.


	15. Chapter 15

“So…this is 12.”

Katniss was nervous as she lead Finnick through town towards the Victor’s Village, Haymitch and Peeta following behind.

Finnick walked slowly, taking it all in. 

It was dramatically different than District 4. He knew it would be, but he didn’t know what to expect.

It was pretty calm. Everyone keeping to themselves, heads down, working hard at whatever they were doing. It was obvious to him that they all had pride in their District though.

For a coal mining town, it was very clean. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but he realized he had preconceived notions about this District, just like people had them about him. He felt ashamed for thinking that way. 

“It nice.” Finnick smiled at Katniss, meaning it.

Katniss let a small smile slip, still nervous.   
She didn’t know when she started to care what Finnick Odair thought, or why she even did, but his opinion suddenly held a lot of weight with her.

“Thanks… over there is Peeta’s family’s bakery.” She got quiet as she pointed. 

Finnick had heard the stories about Peeta’s family after he was reaped. 

His Father hadn’t been able to handle the stress of a business in a struggling town and he had left Peeta’s mom for the town prostitute. They ran away together, and they hadn’t seen him in years. Peeta’s mom was already a cold, harsh woman, so after that, she drank herself into oblivion, no good to anyone. Peeta’s older brother, Rye, had taken control of the bakery when their dad left, but he hated it. He also had a family of his own that required most of his attention, so they all knew Peeta would take it over eventually, relieving him from that responsibility. 

The bakery was Peeta’s passion. It was to him, what the woods were to her – peace. Now that he was back, he planned on restoring it and really diving back in to make it thrive again. 

Finnick turned around to look at Peeta.

“Hey Peeta, Haymitch has given me strict instructions to learn how to make him sourdough bread while I’m here. Think you could help me with that?” His face oozing charm.

Haymitch piped in.

“I believe my words were a GREAT sourdough.”

They all laughed.   
Peeta brightened, comfort and excitement on his face like Katniss had never seen before.

“Absolutely! Do you want to come into the bakery with me tomorrow? I’ll be there bright and early.”

  
Finnick raised an eyebrow.

“Just how early are we talking?”

Peeta smirked.

“Have you ever seen a sunrise as it’s just coming up?”

Finnick’s eyes got wide.

“Yeaaah… I think I’ll be coming in for your lunch break instead, bud!”

They all laughed again.

As they approached the Victor’s Village, Katniss stopped, in awe of a place she had only ever heard about. Finnick stopped next to her on her right side, Peeta on her left. Finnick absentmindedly put his arm on the small of her back, and Peeta reached for her hand. 

They stood there for a minute, adjusting themselves to the fact that this was their new home. 

“It’s really something, isn’t it?” Finnick’s voice was quiet.

Katniss and Peeta nodded.

Katniss began to speak, her voice hoarse. 

“I… I feel guilty. We shouldn’t have all of this while the rest of the people right down the road don’t even have enough food to feed their children.” She felt tears starting to well up in her eyes. 

Peeta squeezed her hand softly.

“I know. Me too…”

Finnick’s heart broke when he looked at them. He was so used to how things worked now, it being nine years since he had won, that it was a reality check when he saw new Victors realizing the twisted ways of the Capitol more and more. He felt his jaw clench as he looked behind him at Haymitch. 

They shared a knowing glance and Haymitch nodded slowly. 

Haymitch understood what he was feeling. He felt it too.  
They were going to take on the Capitol, and they were going to win.  
For Peeta and Katniss.  
Johanna.  
Them.  
For everyone the Capitol has stolen from.  
Failure was not an option. 

Haymitch walked up and put his arms around their shoulders.

“I know. But that’s why we do what we can to help in any way possible.”

Peeta and Katniss nodded, but Finnick knew Haymitch was talking about so much more than just donating bread and supplies.

They all started walking and up ahead something caught Katniss’ eye.

Her Mother and sister were standing on her front porch, waiting for them.   
It was the first time she has seen them since she left to go fight and she didn’t even think, she just started running.

“PRIM!” Katniss was moving at warped speed, her feet barely touching the ground.

“KATNISS!” Prim put the cat that she had been holding tightly in her arms down and took off towards her sister. 

They met in the middle, arms wrapping around each other tightly as they cried.   
Tears of pain, tears of joy, tears of relief. 

“I missed you, little duck.” Katniss whispered as she kissed the top of Prim’s head and squeezed her tighter, feeling like she couldn’t get close enough to her. 

Their mom caught up to them and joined the girls in a group hug. 

Once they were ready to separate, Katniss snapped back into focus and looked to the guys who had patiently, and sweetly, been waiting off to the side for her to have her reunion. 

Peeta was smiling, Haymitch was chuckling and Finnick had a shine in his eyes from tears that had welled up, but never fell.   
That made her heart skip a beat, surprising her. She would never have expected him to care about a moment like this. 

Katniss wiped her eyes and nose as she waved them over.

They moved slowly, not wanting to bulldoze into a sweet moment that didn’t belong to them.

“Sorry, guys!” She laughed awkwardly, the remnants of her tears still in her throat. 

Peeta stepped forward.

“No need to apologize! Mrs. Everdeen, Primrose… I’ve heard so much about you!” Peeta extended his hand and immediately melted the awkwardness that hung in the air. 

“So, YOU’RE Peeta Mellark…” Prim had a playful smile on her face and twinkle in her eyes as she shook his hand. She turned to Katniss and mouthed ‘he’s cute’ to her, making Katniss glow.   
She loved seeing her sister so happy. 

Haymitch moved closer and cleared his throat.

“Mrs. Everdeen, Prim.” He smiled cautiously, hands clasped behind his back.  
They knew who he was… or who they thought he was. The town drunk.

Mrs. Everdeen walked over to him.

“Mr. Abernathy…” Her voice was warm, and she surprised everyone by throwing her arms around his neck in a hug. 

“Thank you for getting my girl out safely.” Her eyes shining with a gratefulness she couldn’t quite express.

Haymitch cleared his throat again as he patted her back quickly, uncomfortable, but thankful for the sweet welcome.

“Nah, that girl of yours didn’t need my help. She’s scrappy and wouldn’t have gone down without a fight.”   
He puffed out his chest with pride. 

Katniss turned to Finnick who was staying back, trying to figure out where he fit in all of this. 

She gave him a soft nod, encouraging him to come closer.

“Mom, Prim, this is Finnick Odair from District 4.” She unconsciously put her hand on his arm but pulled it away quickly as soon as he looked down at it.   
She blushed, he smiled.

Mrs. Everdeen moved from Haymitch and walked over to Finnick.

“Hello, Mr. Odair! I’m so glad you’re here. I hope we can make you feel most comfortable while you are here. I’m sure you will miss your beaches, but I hope our lakes will bring you peace too.”   
She smiled cautiously as she leaned in closer to him. He prepared for a hug, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side. She slowly started walking, saying nothing. 

He followed. 

Peeta was now talking to Haymitch and Katniss was catching up with Prim, so no one noticed.

Finnick’s heart started pounding, nervous to hear what she had to say.

When they reached the water fountain, she turned to look at him. They were far enough away from the group that she didn’t have to whisper. 

Finnick couldn’t read her and that made him even more nervous.

“Thank you. For keeping my girl safe.” Her face was serious, but sincere.

Finnick blew out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Relief flooding him.

“Oh… no problem… it was my pleasure. I didn’t do much, but I did what I could.”   
Finnick suddenly wondered how she knew he had been involved in helping Katniss at all. 

Mrs. Everdeen’s eyes got full of intensity and she dropped her voice even though there was no need for it.

“That’s not what I meant.”

Finnick stared back, completely confused by her words.

Mrs. Everdeen softened, but only slightly.

“I know.”

Finnick raised an eyebrow.

“You know…what?” He asked slowly.

Mrs. Everdeen looked back at her girls, laughing and smiling without a care in the world.   
She turned back to him with determination in her voice.

“I know the true reason for why you’re here. I’m… in on this too. Thank you for coming here and keeping her safe. Before…and now.”

Finnick couldn’t stop himself, his jaw dropped. 

“How did you… who told… I’m lost.”

Finnick crossed his arms so that he was holding his elbows and stared at her, head tilted in confusion.

Mrs. Everdeen looked around at the Village and then past it to the road that lead to town. She folded her arms to match his and shook her head.

“I was tired of it. I was tired of watching our children go fight a war just for sport. I was tired of seeing my neighbors struggle to put food on their table and watch their children starve. I was tired of being kept away from other Districts because we weren’t deemed “good enough” to visit.” Tears were slowly starting to fall. Her voice got quiet and Finnick had to lean in to hear her.

“I was tired of seeing our men killed in the mines… for him.” She spat the last word out and Finnick knew she was talking about Snow. 

She continued.

“When Prim’s name was called, I thought I was going to die. Then when Katniss volunteered… I knew I WOULD die if she did. I was a mess that whole first week she was gone. But then I looked at Prim and decided enough was enough. I needed to fight back. I never want another parent to feel what it feels like to send their child off to an almost certain death.” She wiped her tears with her sleeve.

“I’m from 7, you know.” Her voice birghtened.

Finnick shook his head, eyes full of sympathy.

“I didn’t know that… How did you end up here?”

Mrs. Everdeen smiled. 

“I fell in love. With a boy from 12 who had the most gorgeous black hair and coal grey eyes...”   
She was looking out in the distance, eyes sparkling as she thought of a memory she never wanted to forget.

Finnick smiled, a million questions racing in his mind like how she even met a boy from 12 in the first place, but he didn’t want to pry.

She shook her head and snapped back to reality.

“So… when Miss Mason called me to give me the rundown on you, I asked her to tell me the truth about why you were coming here. She did, and then proceeded to tell me the whole truth including the plans that are in the works to take down the Capitol. “

Finnick stood there, stunned.  
She slowed down, hoping to make more sense.

“She called me in the first place to talk about you because she wanted me to welcome you with open arms and know that anything I’ve heard negatively about you is false. When I agreed, I guess she felt like she could trust me. I told her I wanted in on the plan. She said she would be in touch…”

She softened her eyes and looked up at him.

“ She also told me to trust you with my life…and my daughters’ lives, and to trust Haymitch too. She told me not to say anything to Peeta and Katniss. They don’t know any of this and it needs to stay that way for now.”

Finnick reeled back in a complete state of shock from everything he had just heard. 

Johanna knew. From the sounds of it, she knew more than he did. Is that why she was in 2? Did Haymitch lie to him when he said she didn’t know anything, or will he be just as shocked? 

Finnick ran his ringers through his hair and kept his hand on his neck. He felt unsteady so he leaned against the fountain. This was a lot to take in. Who could he trust? Who was telling him the truth? What is he supposed to do now?

Mrs. Everdeen smiled weakly and rested a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry to just ambush you with all of this. I know it’s a lot to take in, but I really did just plan on saying thank you. The rest just sort of…spilled out.”

Finnick looked at her and started to speak when they were interrupted.

“WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING OVER THERE?!” Katniss was yelling at them by the house, waving frantically for them to come back.   
  
Peeta and Haymitch had disappeared and Buttercup was back in Prim’s arms.

“WE’RE COMING!” Mrs. Everdeen shouted back.

“I guess we better go. We’ll talk later…” She looked at Finnick’s face that was still twisted in confusion and deep thought.

He nodded and stood up straight, brushing off his pants, and started walking with her towards Katniss.

“Oh, and Finnick…Welcome to District 12.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this was going to be a VERY long chapter, so I decided to split it in two. I think you'll find it worth it though. We're getting to the good stuff, guys! Enjoy.

_____________________  
  


It had been a month since they had all moved into the Victor’s Village.

Finnick had decided to not focus on the conversation he had with Katniss’ mother, trusting that Haymitch would tell him what he needed to know, when he needed to know it. 

Instead, he focused his attention on acclimating to 12, meeting the people and learning all he could about what made this District unique. 

He was fitting in surprisingly well. He charmed almost everyone he met, and he didn’t hesitate to roll up his sleeves and help anyone with whatever they needed. That impressed everyone, but especially Katniss.

Finnick had a regular job at the bakery now, going in to take the afternoon shift and work the front of the store, charming the customers and convincing the women who came in just to look at him that yes, they did need an extra loaf of bread and that of course, all donut purchases were on him. Peeta objected at first, but Finnick quickly convinced him that he had more money than he would ever be able to spend and that it was a way he felt he could connect with the townspeople. 

The children of 12 adored him. 

They would come in with their mothers and he would make each one feel special, getting on their level and making them laugh.   
He quickly became a professional piggyback ride giver. 

It really felt like he had lived there all along. 

He missed his water terribly, but he was pleasantly surprised by how peaceful the woods were. He had become a big fan of walking through them just to think and clear his head.

Haymitch had been gone for three weeks now, having been pleased with how everyone was settling in and knowing he was leaving his home in good hands. 

They get a basic “catch up” call every Sunday night when they get together for dinner. He tells them everything he is learning in 8 and they all laugh at his woeful tales of trying to use a sewing machine. That is a sight they would all pay to see.

Katniss’ house has become the central location for them to hang out in. 

Her Mother leaves early every morning to help the local doctor and Prim leaves with her to go to school. Peeta has already been up and gone for hours when they do, but he always makes sure they have some fresh baked bread for breakfast first.

That leaves Finnick and Katniss. 

They take turns watching each other from their respective windows, unbeknownst to the other person.

He watches her strap on her boots and sling her arrows over her back when she leaves to hunt.

She watches him leave every day to go to the bakery.

It's the highlight of their day every day.

Nothing had happened between them again since the night on the train, much to both of their frustration.

It was a cold and rainy day when Finnick watched her ready herself to go hunting, just like she did every day. As she set out, the rain picked up and she was quickly getting soaked. He was sure she would turn and head back inside, calling it a day, but she just pulled up her jacket hood and continued towards the woods. 

For the first time ever, he decided to follow her. 

He readied himself as quickly as possible, but by the time he got outside, she was long gone. He decided to keep going anyway.

The rain was pouring down and he was soaked in seconds. He was torn between going back and just heading into the bakery early or keep going in hopes of finding her.   
He chose the latter.

He ventured into the woods, thankful that he had taken the time to somewhat familiarize himself with them. The rain was making it hard to see anything, but his Katniss radar was strong. He saw her in the distance, crouched behind a fallen tree, a deer in her sights.

He moved towards her, the sound of rain silencing his footsteps. He reached her and knelt next to her. Her bow was drawn so she didn’t notice him. She took a shot just as thunder crashed, scaring both her and the deer. She missed and the deer ran. 

“Well that was unfortunate timing!” He yelled, hoping she would hear him over the storm.   
She jumped when she heard his voice, not recognizing it in the noise of the storm, fear shooting up her spine as she unconsciously threw her elbow back, hitting him hard, right in the nose.

He fell back with a grunt and grabbed his nose as blood began to flow.

“Oh my God, Finnick!” She yelled over the rain and quickly moved to kneel next to him. She put her quiver down and pulled out the small first aid kit she kept in the bottom of it in case of emergencies. She pulled out some gauze and bunched it up so he could use it to help catch the blood.

“I am so, so sorry! I didn’t hear you coming. What are you doing here?”   
The thunder boomed again, and the lightning began to crack.

Finnick shook his head and struggled to be heard over the noise and the gauze that was interfering with his mouth.

“It’s not your fault!”

Katniss shook her head, not understanding him.

“WHAT?”

Finnick lowered his hand for a second.

“I SAID, IT WASN’T YOUR FAULT. I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN NEVER TO SNEAK UP BEHIND A VICTOR. I’M THE IDIOT HERE!” 

He yelled loudly, causing his nose to start gushing again. 

Katniss looked around as the wind picked up, the storm raging now. They were too far from the Victor’s Village, but they needed to get out of these woods. 

“Can you stand?” She was leaning into his ear, making sure he could hear her.

Finnick laughed.

“It’s just a nosebleed, Katniss. I’m not paralyzed!” He hopped up and lowered the gauze. The bleeding had stopped, but his nose was swollen, and black eyes were beginning to appear. 

Even in the cloudy grey and pouring rain, he could still see the slight blush that rose on her cheeks out of embarrassment.

She chuckled slightly.

“Duh. Come on, follow me! I know a place where we can dry off and wait out the storm.”  
She started walking further into the woods, turning around ever so often to make sure he was still following her.

They finally reached a clearing and Finnick saw a small cabin. He was surprised he had never seen it before and wondered why Katniss had never mentioned it any of the times she mentioned hunting or the woods. 

He didn’t hesitate to follow her though, when she opened the door and marched on in like she owned the place.   
  
Turns out she did.  
  
She shook the rain off and squeezed out her braid.  
  
His heart started racing without his permission.  
  
He was finally going to be alone with Katniss Everdeen. Truly alone.  
No Peeta down the hall or Haymitch across the street. No Prim taking up every free minute she could with her sister...  
  
No, it was just the two of them...  
  
He was nervous.  
  
"What is this place?" He asked her curiously.  
  
She smiled with pride.  
  
"This was my dad's hunting cabin. I was the only person who knew about it. Not even my mom or sister knew. They still don't. He would bring me out here after a long day of hunting and we would eat and just...be. He and I were so alike, just like Prim and my mom are..." Sadness washed over her face as she thought about the father she lost.  
  
She looked at him with tears shining in her eyes, but a small smile on her face.  
  
"I've never brought anyone here before... I've never even told anyone about it before..."  
  
Finnick wanted more than anything to take her in his arms and hold her. Comfort her. Fix the pain that he saw on her face.  
  
But he just stood there in the darkness, letting it hit him that this was a sacred place for her... and she had just let him in.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and now what I'm sure you've all been waiting for... :) Enjoy!
> 
> ______________

The cabin was small, but cozy. It was all one room with a bed, a fireplace, a sink, a stove, a closet and a small walled off space that he assumed was the toilet. 

The fireplace was their only source of light, so Katniss moved to start a fire, kneeling next to it and moving with grace. 

It started in seconds and Finnick watched her in awe.

“Wow, you really are the girl on fire, aren’t you?” A flicker in his eyes.

Katniss smiled.

“I know a thing or two about them.”

She stood up and looked at him, and then herself.

“We are a mess!” She giggled at the site of him.   
His gorgeous mop of hair was plastered to his forehead, still dripping water and his face looked like he had just been in a fight with a bear.

She was no better.

He stepped back and looked at her. Her hair was dripping, and her braid was a mess, her pants were now a darker shade of green due to the water and her shirt was soaked, making it see-through. He tried to focus anywhere else, but he couldn’t help but notice her pink bra that was now visible.

She looked down at herself, realizing she was on display and quickly grabbed a blanket off the bed and wrapped herself in it. She was suddenly feeling self-conscious. 

“I must look terrible.” Her ears were turning red and she felt her whole body getting hot.

Finnick walked towards her slowly.

He grabbed the blanket and gently pulled it away from her.

“Don’t say that. You’re beautiful.”   
He gently lifted her chin, making her look at him. She felt his heartbeat pulsing through his veins, causing even the tips of his fingers to pound.

She swallowed hard.

“Really?” Her mouth was dry as she strained to get the words out.

“Really.” Finnick closed the small gap between them and gently kissed her lips.

This time she didn’t pull away.

She threw her arms around his neck, straining to get closer to him.

He picked her up and moved to lay her on the bed, never breaking their kiss. 

She literally felt like the girl on fire in this moment.

She slowly pressed her tongue against his lips and he eagerly let her in.   
He had wanted this for so long, he wanted to savor every minute.

The storm around them was crashing and screaming, but they couldn’t hear a thing.  
The world didn’t exist in this moment.  
It was just them.

Katniss pulled away from him, swallowing and trying to catch her breath.

“Finnick… I… I…” She tried to focus on what she was wanting to say.

“…I want this…. I want… you…”

Finnick smiled wide, the dimples that made her melt on full display.

“I want you too…” he leaned back in to kiss her and she felt his growing hardness against her thigh.

She pushed him back gently and he propped himself up on one arm.

“Wait…wait… I want you. I want…this…” She looked down between them where he was visibly tenting now.  
She continued.

“…But I’ve never done this before…”

Finnick sat up so that he could look into her eyes.

“Not even with…” 

She shook her head before he could say ‘Peeta’.

Her voice got low and wispy.

“That was all for show, Finnick… and I think you know that.”

Finnick closed his eyes, not sure how he should react.

He opened them slowly and looked at her, her eyes pleading for him to say something.

He nodded slowly and lowered his body next to her.

He was the one whispering now.

“I had… hoped. I like Peeta, he’s a great guy and I know he loves you. But…”   
He brushed a piece of hair off of her face.

“…I had hoped…selfishly…that you didn’t love him back.” He was looking right in her eyes now, desperate to know everything she was thinking. 

She said nothing but reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, resting her hand on his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

He smiled against her mouth.

She pulled back again but didn’t move her hand.

She looked in his eyes, never breaking eye contact and in a husky voice whispered,

“Make love to me Finnick. I want this…I want you.”

He couldn’t hide the love that filled his eyes as he started kissing her deeply, working his way down her neck, leaving gentle kisses as he went.   
She turned her neck to give him more access.  
Her breathing was shallow, and her heart was racing.   
He felt her pulse as he kissed her neck and pulled back one more time.

“Katniss, are you sure? We don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for. I’m more than happy to just keep kissing you...” He flashed his signature Finnick Odair smile again and she melted completely.

She nodded quickly.

“Yes… yes I’m sure.” She said with bated breath.

That was all he needed to hear.

He went back to kissing her neck as she started pulling at his shirt, anxious to get it off.

He lifted his arms to let her remove it, then gently pulled her into a sitting position so he could take hers off too.   
She willingly and eagerly lifted her arms as he worked it up over her shoulders and head.

They stopped for a minute to look at each other. 

She was marveling at his perfectly bronzed skin and strong biceps, and he was just waiting to remove the pink bra he had been staring at for the last 30 minutes.

She saw the want in his eyes and nodded for him to continue.

He leaned in and unclasped it, throwing it quickly to the side.

He laid her back down and continued kissing her neck, slowly working his way down to her breasts.

He kissed around them tenderly, then gently took her left nipple in his mouth, eliciting a groan from her. She held his head there, encouraging him to keep kissing and sucking gently.

He slowly moved to her other breast, leaving tender kisses on her sternum as he went. 

Her right breast was even more sensitive than her left and she cried out in pleasure as he began sucking.

Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip, writhing under him and enjoying every minute.

He sat up on his knees and she let out a frustrated cry.

He laughed.

“Just you wait, girl on fire. I think you’re going to like this even more.”

He moved to unbutton her pants, watching her eyes for any sign that she was uncomfortable or wanted him to stop.

She answered by lifting her hips and helping him get the wet clothes, both from the rain and her arousal, off in one swift movement.

She was shocked by how comfortable she felt. How safe he made her feel and how she knew in her soul that he would never hurt her.

“Your turn.” She said with a playful smile as they both reached for the elastic around his waist, pulling until he freed the one body part that was desperate to make an appearance. 

Her mouth dropped. 

She didn’t have much to compare it too, but good God was he a beautiful specimen of a man.

“No wonder everyone in the Capitol wants you…” she let the words slip before she could stop them and quickly covered her mouth in shame.

He winced, but quickly brushed it off and lightened the mood.

“Well thank you.” He motioned like he was tipping a hat and she started to laugh.

“Now, Miss Everdeen… where were we?” He laid her back down and started kissing her sternum…down her stomach and to the place he wanted to be most. 

He smiled when he saw the little patch of hair, already slick with her wetness. 

She spread her legs wider as he began kissing her inner thighs and using his tongue to draw a line from her thighs to her center.

He pulled back and took in the sight of her.  
Pink.  
Glistening.   
Ready.

He leaned in and slowly started licking up her slit, eliciting more hisses and groans from her. He smiled to himself, anticipating her reaction to his next move.

He moved up until he was at her clit and very slowly and very gently, put his mouth around it and began to suck.

Katniss released a guttural, animalistic howl and grabbed his hair immediately.

He smiled again and began picking up speed. 

He was sucking and humming and she was thrashing and flailing and grabbing the sheets in the hopes that something would help her stabilize herself.

He slowly put a finger at the tip of her entrance and she felt her breath hitch. He continued his movements on her little bundle of nerves, but slowly and gently, pushed his finger deeper into her, feeling her walls expand to make room.

“Yes, yes, YES. Oh my God, oh my God, OH, MY GOD.” Katniss’ eyes were shut tight as he began to move his finger in and out of her. 

He pulled his mouth off of her clit so he could watch her as she expanded and clenched, her walls trying desperately to keep his finger there.

“Oh…my…FUCKING…AHHHH!” Katniss suddenly felt a crash of pleasure wash over her and her body started convulsing in every different direction.

Finnick sat back and watched, taking in the magic that was her.

“Oh…my…wow…what?” Katniss laid there sprawled out as she came down from her orgasm.

“You… you’re…you’re good.” She said to Finnick, smiling between breaths.

Finnick smiled and leaned in to kiss her. 

“And YOU are stunning.” He touched her nose with his gently, then hissed in pain, remembering his injury from earlier.

“Ohhh no!” Katniss laughed. “I’m sorry!”

Finnick laughed too, forgetting his pain quickly as he looked at her messy hair and satisfied glow.

Katniss sat up and touched his face, kissing him tenderly.

“Now… it’s your turn.”

Finnick shook his head with a chuckle.

“I’m good, girl on fire. This was about you this time.”

Katniss got a mischievous look on her face.

“Well, good then. Because I want you inside of me. Now.” She laid back down and spread her legs again, her lips still wet and waiting for him.

“Katniss…I…” He was having a hard time finding the words to convince her or himself why this wasn’t a good idea.

“Finnick Odair. You said this was about me. I want to feel you…Allll of you. Get over here right now!” She nudged him with her foot playfully and he was a goner.

He stretched himself over her body, wanting to see her face as he entered her.

He took his time entering her, letting her adjust every time. 

She hissed and moaned and wrapped her legs around him tightly, intoxicated by him.

He slowly started moving his hips and thrusting into her and she couldn’t get enough.

“Faaa…ster, Finnick…Fas..t…er” She quickly picked up on his rhythm and lifted her hips to meet him, desperate to feel him deeper.

Finnick started groaning. She was so wet…so tight… so perfect.

He knew he was close, and he was pretty sure she was too.

“Ka..t..nissss… look at me.”

Her eyes were still closed tight as her breathing sped up.

“Please, Baby, look at me.” It was the first time he had ever called her a pet name.   
She loved it.

She opened her eyes to look into his gorgeous green eyes, and the minute their eyes connected, they were both pushed over the edge.   
Finnick was thankful that they were in the middle of nowhere because they were both way too loud.

Their bodies came down from their high together, slowing as they caught their breath.

“Wow… just…wow.” Katniss was still holding on to him for dear life, not wanting to leave this moment. She wanted to freeze time and stay here forever.

Finnick kissed her gently and rolled off of her, pulling himself from her.

He held up his hand as he laid next to her. She laced their fingers together and he kissed her fingers.

“Thank you.” He whispered softly, looking at the ceiling, struggling to speak.

Katniss turned her head to look at him.

“For what?” curiosity on her face.

“For this. For letting me in. For… helping me. I haven’t felt anything like this since…”  
Katniss nodded, knowing he was thinking about Annie Cresta. His first real love.

A tear fell from his eye as he continued.

“A lot of people have seen me… used me…seen me as just another pretty boy they can screw. I’ve learned to block it out and pretend it’s not real. But you…” He turned to look at her.

“You make me feel real again. You make me feel…alive.”

Tears were in Katniss’ eyes as she rolled over to give him a kiss. 

He stretched out his arm, making room for her to lay on his chest. 

They fell asleep like that until the storm ended and the sunshine poured through the windows, waking them.

Katniss sat up, her hair almost completely out of its braid now, and yawned.

She looked over at the clothes they had thrown on the floor in front of the fire. 

“I think our clothes are dry now!” she laughed as she gently rubbed Finnick’s leg, causing him to sit up and rub his eyes.

Finnick yawned as he fully woke up.

“Yeah… I guess we should probably head back, huh?”

Katniss nodded and they both started to get dressed.

As they headed back home hand in hand, it dawned on Finnick what time it was.

“Ohhhh, crap.” He stopped in his tracks.

Katniss stopped when he did.

“What?”

Finnick looked down at her.

“The bakery… I am SO late. Peeta is going to kill me.”

Katniss started laughing quietly, but it quickly grew until it was a full blown belly laugh.

“What? What’s so funny?” Finnick asked, laughing because she was.  
“I was just thinking, if Peeta knew why you were late, you being late would be the last reason why he would kill you.”

They both started belly laughing.

Finnick brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

“Totally worth it.” He said with a wink.

He meant it, and she knew.


	18. Chapter 18

“Hey! Where have you been?” 

Peeta glanced up from the dough he was kneading and gave Finnick a big smile.   
He was covered in flour from head to toe, and Katniss giggled at the streak of flour that was across his forehead, unbeknownst to him.

“Katniss! Hey! This is a surprise.” He stopped what he was doing and wiped his hands on his apron as he came to greet them.

As he walked towards them, he saw their fingers that were still interlaced. His smile fell, but only for a moment.

They followed his gaze and immediately pulled away from each other, trying not to give anything away in their faces. 

Peeta asked again.

“So, where have you been, Finnick? Your shift started 2 hours ago… and what happened to your face?” he walked over and kissed Katniss on the cheek as he spoke, trying to keep his voice light, but tension was filling the room. 

He pulled back and was trying harder than necessary to look unphased by the whole thing. 

Finnick cleared his throat as he frantically thought of an answer that wasn't ‘Sorry, man, I was just making sweet, passionate, hot love to your girlfriend in a hidden cabin in the woods. My bad’.

Katniss sensed his panic and stepped in.

She forced a breezy smile onto her face and with a laugh in her voice proceeded to tell Peeta the truth.   
  
Well, the truth that ended in ‘they were caught in the storm and had to take shelter under a hunting blind she had made out of branches and leaves, huddled together, wet and cold. It was gross.’

Finnick winced knowing that there was no way Peeta was going to believe that.

Peeta softened.

“Oh wow, you two have had quite a day, haven’t you! That makes sense why you were late too, Finn. Thanks for looking out for my girl. And sorry about your face!”   
  
He slapped him on the shoulder and then moved to Katniss and kissed her.   
  
Softly, but longer than Finnick wanted to see, and he couldn't help but feel like Peeta was marking his territory.

Peeta pulled Katniss in for a hug after their kiss, his face towards Finnick.  
He looked up at him and they made eye contact.

He knew.

He didn’t know what he knew, but Finnick knew that he didn’t buy Katniss’ story. 

Finnick’s neck was getting hot. He chuckled and started walking towards the counter.

“Yeah man, no problem. I just didn’t want her to be all alone in a storm like that. I was shocked she even went hunting in that weather!” He was desperate to clear the fog of intensity that hung heavy in the room.

Peeta laughed.

“Yeah, good point. Why were you out there in that kind of weather, beautiful?” He was looking at Katniss with loving adoration.

Katniss put her arms around his waist, intentionally ignoring Finnick.

“Hey, what can I say? Deer gotta eat too and they get mighty cocky in the rain. It’s the best time to strike! I didn’t know it was going to go full tropical storm on me.”  
She made a silly face and the boys laughed.

Peeta looked into her eyes and she saw nothing but pure love. It made her heart sink and her stomach turn. She was hurting him, and he didn’t even know it.

“Well, I’m glad you’re safe and sound, but I’m even happier that you decided to come say hi.” 

She leaned in to give him a peck on the lips and one more hug before she left. 

This time she was facing Finnick and looked at him as she rested her chin on Peeta’s shoulder. He had an unintentional pained look on his face, and she felt the urge to cry. She pushed it down and only managed to mouth to him, ‘I’m so sorry’.

He nodded as he turned his back to them and got to work.  
  
_______

  
“Could you stay with me tonight?”

Peeta was sitting at Katniss’ dinner table, drinking coffee as she washed the dishes from the dinner they had just eaten.   
  
Finnick usually joined them too but tonight he respectfully declined. Katniss tried not to let her disappointment come through the phone when he called, but she failed miserably. 

Her Mother was reading in her room and Prim was taking a bubble bath, leaving her and Peeta alone in her kitchen, her back to him at the sink.

She didn’t answer him right away, not knowing what she wanted to say or if she even wanted to grant his request.

“Katniss?” Peeta asked again softly.

He sighed.

“I just feel like… we haven’t had enough time just you and me… someone is always around and…I miss you.”  
  
He smiled to himself. 

“I’ve actually been wishing we could go back to the cove we hid in in the games. That was pretty cozy, wasn’t it…?” His voice was sad as he played with the rim of his coffee mug.

Katniss put the dish she had been washing in the drainer and rested her palms on the sink, holding herself up as she shut her eyes tight, Haymitch’s words suddenly running through her mind.

“… _You need to convince Snow, and anyone else who is there that you and Peeta are madly in love. Make them believe you are the Capitol’s new golden couple. Please, Katniss. This is literally for the sake of humanity_ …”

She drew in a breath and put on her best, most loving smile as she turned to look at him.

“I would love that.” She moved and knelt to kiss his cheek.

“I’ve missed you too.”

Peeta pulled her close and she felt his desperation for her…for them… in his back, muscles tensing. 

She cared about Finnick. More than she wanted to let herself admit, but he would be leaving in a year. Peeta was her future and she really needed to start prioritizing him more. 

“I’m ready whenever you are.”   
She gave him a small smile and stood up, holding her hand out to him. He took it and kissed it softly, instantly making her flash back to lying on the bed in the cabin with Finnick as he tenderly kissed her fingers after they had just been intimate. 

She hissed and accidently pulled her hand away quickly.

Peeta looked hurt.

“What’s wrong?”

Katniss played it off, rubbing her hands on her pants.

“Sorry! Sweaty palms. I didn’t want you dealing with that.” She laughed nervously. 

Peeta shook his head and laughed to himself.

“You are an enigma, Katniss Everdeen… and I love it.”

  
____________________

Katniss and Peeta laid on his bed, wide awake, sleep escaping them both.

There was plenty of awkward silence, but Katniss was relieved. She really didn’t have much to say to him right now. 

He opened his arm for her, and she instinctively moved closer, resting her head on his chest. He smelled sweet, like the bakery. She could smell the cinnamon and honey that made his banana nut muffins worthy of awards and she could practically taste the apple fritter glaze.

But all she wanted to smell right now was salt. The kind of salt you would find in the ocean… 

“Katniss…”  
Peeta’s voice was hoarse.

“Yeah…” she whispered back.

She could hear him swallowing hard above her. 

“I love you." He paused, hesitating.  
  
"Like, I really…really love you. I have from the first minute I saw you leaving school all those years ago. Your hair was in two braids instead of one, and you had just surprised everyone by being the first one to volunteer to sing the Valley song loud and proud…”

She smiled into his chest, remembering that day.

“…I guess I should have known you wouldn’t hesitate to volunteer later for something that mattered…”  
  
He got quiet. 

She felt his heart begin to pound rapidly and loudly as she held her breath, nervous to see where this was going.

After what felt like an eternity, he reached over and opened his nightstand, pulling out a small black box.   
  
Now her heart was racing.

She sat up so that she was facing him.

“Peeta…I…”

“Katniss, please. I need to get this out.”

She shut her mouth and pursed her lips, bracing herself for whatever he had to say.

Peeta flipped the box in between his fingers as he thought of how he wanted to proceed.

“I know you don’t love me. It’s obvious.”

She began again.

“Peeta…”

He gave her a pleading look. She knew she needed to let him finish.

“I’ve also heard whispers around town and with the gossiping biddies that come into the bakery, that something is going on with you and Finnick…”

Katniss felt her hands start to shake so she sat on them, hoping that would hide their tremble.

“…But I didn’t need rumors and gossip to tell me that. I could see it. I see the way you brush his arm when he walks by or the way he looks at you while you’re cooking. I’m not blind…” His voice was low and sad, and his face was making her heart break into a million little pieces. 

H exhaled and continued before he lost his nerve.

“…But… he won’t be around forever. Soon enough he’ll be back in 4 and it will just be you and me…”  
He put his hand on her knee.

“…And… I need you. I need you like I need…oxygen. I love you, Katniss Everdeen. So much. You saved my life. Physically, and in every other way I didn’t even know I needed to be saved in.”

Tears had begun to flow for both of them as they looked at each other.

Katniss pulled one of her hands out from under her and placed it on the hand he was resting on her knee. 

He sat up so that he was eye to eye with her, and gently lifted her hand that was on his and held it to his chest.

“We could have a good life here, you and me. We could raise a family. You could teach them to hunt and I could teach them how to make the world’s greatest chocolate chip cookies…”

Katniss laughed through her tears as he said that.

“We could be happy…”

He could see it in her eyes that he was convincing her.

“…I mean, is the thought of loving me so horrible?” His voice was low and fearful.

She shook her head.

“No.”  
She was barely audible, her stuffy nose from all of her tears making it hard to speak.

She looked into the eyes of the boy looking back at her.  
The boy with the bread.  
The boy she couldn’t imagine life without.  
The boy she didn’t love…but wanted to learn to.   
  
Haymitch’s voice played in her head again.

“ _Make it true_.”

Peeta was right. Finnick wouldn’t be here forever, and then what?  
No. No she needed to focus on reality.  
She could have a good life with Peeta.  
A great life.   
This was her future.

Peeta smiled and reached back behind him for the little box.

He brought it forward and opened it, revealing a simple but elegant, pearl ring.   
  
She gasped.

“Katniss Everdeen… will you marry me?”

She looked at him again and then at the ring.

“Yes.” 

He happily slipped it on her finger and slowly started kissing her.  
She let him deepen it and move her so that she was lying on her back, him hovering over her.  
He started kissing her neck, trailing down her body.

Flashbacks of the cabin played in her mind as he kissed her body, and she felt the tears start to fall. 

Peeta made love to her. 

Well that’s what he called it.

It was his first time, so it was quick and fumbly and painful and the complete opposite of her time with Finnick. 

She felt nothing and it was over before her body had even had a chance to react.

He laid next to her, panting and satisfied as he pulled her into his chest and fell asleep. 

She continued to cry silently, laying there until she was sure Peeta was in a deep sleep.

She pulled herself away from him slowly and dressed quickly, anxious to get out of there and get some air.

As soon as she was outside, her body took over and instead of walking next door, back to her house and her own bed, she walked quickly and silently across the street to Haymitch’s house.

She found the spare key and let herself in. She headed up the stairs to where she knew Finnick would be.

She opened his door quietly, surprised but pleased to see him sleeping on his stomach.

She took her shoes off and slowly pulled back his sheet, sliding in next to him.

Without missing a beat and in one fluid motion, Finnick rolled over, arm extended, waiting for her to move closer.  
  
His eyes never opening as he whispered “hi”.

“Hi” she whispered as she moved into him, laying her head on his chest and resting her hand on his stomach.  
  
She inhaled deeply.  
  
Ocean.   
  
She nuzzled into him.

He placed his hand over hers and felt her ring.

She heard a cry hitch in his throat but he never released it.

“Congratulations.” He whispered through a suddenly dry mouth.

He pulled her closer to him as her tears began to fall again, and they held each other until they were both asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

  
The next few weeks were a blur.

The town was overjoyed at the news of Katniss and Peeta’s engagement. 

Prim squealed when she heard the news and hugged both Peeta and Katniss at the same time, causing them to stumble back. 

Mrs. Everdeen mustered up as much excitement as she could, but gave Finnick a small sympathetic smile when she left for work and saw him sitting on his porch, tying his knots, desperately trying to shut out the noise of everything. 

Life in the bakery was hard for Finnick now.  
  
Everyone in town came in and out of the bakery in a steady, continual stream, to congratulate Peeta and make excited small talk about his and Katniss’ future plans.

With every hug or slap on Peeta’s back that he witnessed, a little piece of him died inside.

Finnick was also saddened by the fact that he would have actual, real news to tell President Snow for their monthly “report” phone call. 

He was good at playing characters, having played and become almost anyone or anything you could think of over the years for his…clients. 

He stepped back into that mindset and became ‘Finnick Odair, spy for Snow’ as he matter-of-factly shared the news with the President.

“Huh.” Snow was silent. 

Finnick didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. 

“Well done, my boy.”   
He hung up quickly, but not before Finnick heard the cackle of blood that was caught in Snow’s throat as he began to cough. 

Finnick shuddered in disgust, the smell of chemicals and roses suddenly overtaking him.

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed as he sat back on the couch in silence, thinking of everything that had happened the last few weeks. 

He had never felt more alone than he did now, and that was saying something.   
  
He didn’t have Katniss, he had no family, and he was stuck in a District that wasn’t his own.   
  
He desperately longed for the ocean.   
His ocean.  
He wanted to feel the sun on his back and bury his feet in the hot sand, feeling it getting trapped between his toes.   
He wanted to sail…  
He wanted to breathe... 

His chest felt heavy and suddenly, he felt like a caged animal that needed to be freed…desperate to run.

Without thinking, he threw on some shoes and ran out the door towards the woods, planning on running until he couldn’t run anymore. 

He ran deep into the woods, jumping over stumps and dodging low hanging branches. He ran until he came to the clearing that made his heart ache.

The cabin.

It was dark and locked, but he peaked in the window, hands around his eyes shielding him from the sun so he could get a better look.

He saw the bed where he spent three of the most amazing hours of his life with Katniss.  
  
The fireplace that their clothes dried in front of…

There was a huge lump in his chest that slowly made it’s way up his throat.   
He swallowed it down, but it was no use.   
He began to silently sob, as he remembered every detail from that night.  
  
Every.single.one.

He shook his head and started running again, past the cabin, trying to outrun his heartbreak.

He went quite a ways further and saw the tree line.  
He had heard Katniss mention that she has never gone past it.  
It was too dangerous.

But he was numb and had nothing to lose.

So he ran.

When he burst through the trees to the other side, he stopped suddenly, motionless.   
He couldn’t believe what he saw. 

Water.

A gorgeous, untouched lake surrounded by sand and forest. 

He sank to his knees, feeling overwhelmed, looking up at the sky, letting the sun that was now beaming down on him hit his face. 

The tears were falling hard now, but they weren’t from sadness.   
They were from freedom and relief.

This was the first time that he felt at home, aside from being with Katniss. 

He stood up and stripped down as he ran into the water, yelling with excitement like a child.  
  
Diving, splashing, swimming, floating…breathing. 

He floated for hours.   
Drowning out the world, forgetting where he was.

It took everything in him to pull himself out of the water as the sun started to set.

He knew he would be coming back as often as he could.  
  
This was where he found his sanity.

He made the long trek back to the Victor’s Village, and as he got closer to Haymitch’s house, he saw someone sitting on his front porch.

Johanna.

He took off running towards her, feeling a warm calm flood his veins at the sight of her. 

He raced up the steps and hugged her tightly, saying nothing, but holding her close.

She laughed into his neck.

“Miss me?”

He nodded and she felt the weight of everything he’s been through these past few months on his shoulders. 

She whispered in his ear.

“I’m so sorry, buddy.”

He nodded again.  
  
She pulled away from him and took his face in both of her hands, looking in his eyes that were swollen from tears. 

“Shit, Odair… she got you good, didn’t she…”

He exhaled all of his stress in that moment. 

She smiled at him sympathetically.

“Well, are you going to invite me in or do I have to sleep out here?”

Finnick laughed tiredly as he opened the door and let them both inside. 

They found a basket of dinner food on top of the kitchen table, still warm.

Katniss.

“Oh thank God, I am starving!” Johanna was already taking out the pot of hot lamb stew and the neatly wrapped loaf of French bread, already snacking on it. 

Finnick didn’t have much of an appetite, but he knew Johanna would make him eat if he refused, reminding him of all the starving children in the Districts and making him feel like the scum of the earth for refusing to eat what was put in front of him. 

He obliged. 

After they ate until they couldn’t eat anymore, Johanna grabbed their dishes and laid them in the sink. Then saying nothing, moved to the living room and the couch, fully expecting Finnick to follow her.

He did. 

He sat in the chair across from her and they sat in silence, not needing to say anything, but enjoying just being together again. 

Finnick finally broke the silence.

“So… why are you here, Jo?... HOW are you here?” He leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

Johanna stood up and moved to the fireplace, running her finger over the mantel.

“Wow, Haymitch kept this place cleaner than I would have expected. I’m shocked.”

Finnick felt a hint of annoyance creeping in.

“Actually, that’s all me. But that’s not what we’re talking about. Why are you here?”

Johanna turned around and leaned up against the fireplace, studying his face.

“I saw the news. It’s everywhere in 2. Actually, it’s probably in all the Districts by now, knowing Snow… and Clara called me. She said that she thought you could use a friend.”   
  
She saw confusion flood his face as he distorted it in thought.

Finnick looked up at her, furrowing he’s brow.

“Wait, what do you mean it’s everywhere? And who is Clara?”

His head was spinning.

Johanna snorted.

“Katniss’ mom.” She said it like it was an obvious and he realized he had never actually learned Katniss’ mom’s first name.

Johanna moved to sit next to him on the chair’s armrest.

“I see you still don’t turn on your tv….”  
She reached for the remote and turned on the tv that had only ever been used for Games reasons, and they watched as Caesar Flickerman’s face and signature bright wig and laugh appeared, playing a montage of Katniss and Peeta on a loop behind him. 

They had everything pieced together with romantic music and soft filters, painting a story Finnick never witnessed.  
  
His heart sunk, and his mouth dropped when Katniss and Peeta’s face popped up for a live streamed interview in real time.   
  
He hadn’t even seen anyone arrive.  
  
No prep teams, no cameras, no directors…

They must have come while he was at the lake.

He covered his mouth with his hands, leaning into it.

  
“Now, girl on fire, I think we’re all dying to know, how did he propose?!”   
  
Caesar spoke to the big screen that was projecting Peeta and Katniss from the comfort of Peeta’s home.

They were holding hands, beaming at each other.

“Well Caesar, I’m not one to kiss and tell, but it may have involved some…chocolate chip cookies…” Katniss was playing to the camera now, giving a playful and mischievous look.

A loud ‘ooooh’ track played and Caesar ate it up.

“Come on, Peeta! Details, details! The people want to know!”

Peeta looked down at her hand that was in his lap. He was glowing.

“All I’ll tell you, Caesar, is that it was the greatest night of my life.” He kissed her hand and the ‘awww’ track played loudly.

Caesar pretended to wipe a tear.

“Beautiful. Just beautiful. Can we see the ring?!" He raised an eyebrow as Katniss held her hand up to the camera.  
  
"My, my, my, well done, Mr. Mellark! That is a ring that I'm sure will be passed down through generations!"  
  
Finnick saw Katniss' smile falter, but only briefly.  
  
"We hope so, Caesar." Peeta was doing what he does best, charming the camera. It loved him.  
  
"Well there you have it! Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark…the Capitol’s star-crossed lovers are getting their happily ever after! I LOVE IT!” Caesar laughed his wide mouthed laugh and the camera cut to the montage again.

Johanna shut the tv off and turned back to Finnick.

He was still leaning his elbows on his knees, hand over mouth…with one singular tear running down his cheek.

Johanna put her hand on his shoulder and whispered quietly.

“So…how are you gonna get her back?” Her tone serious.

Finnick snorted, anger rising, voice dripping with angst.

“Were you not just watching the same thing I was? They’re getting married, Johanna. MARRIED.   
It’s done. Whatever there was between me and Katniss… or whatever there could have been… it’s over. She made her choice and she made it very clear. She loves him. End of story. I’m leaving here in in a few months and that will be that. We never would have worked out anyway…” 

His voiced dropped as he looked down at his hands that he had started absentmindedly wringing. 

Suddenly, he felt a hard smack on the back of his head.

“What the hell, Mason?” He jolted up, grabbing the back of his head, trying to rub the pain away.

Johanna was glaring at him.

“Fuck you, Odair. You are a fucking fuckster who just fucking fucks everything up.”   
She was unleashing now. Her face was red and hot.

Finnick looked at her, stunned.   
He knew she was as comfortable with profanity as he was with a trident, but this was a new f bomb record.

She was steaming, arms crossed so that she didn’t continue smacking him all over.

“You are a coward. You don’t even see what’s right in front of your eyes! You think that girl loves Peeta? Then you seriously need to get your eyes checked.”

Finnick was still stunned and staring at her.

She continued.

“You know how these things work, Finnick. You more than anyone. You know how there are no real winners in the games and how the only thing you win is a shitty life playing Snow’s continued games, dreaming about either dying or numbing the pain to the point of no return.” She was yelling now.

“What are you saying, Jo…?” Finnick was tense.

Johanna looked at him with a repulsed look.   
  
She dropped her voice to a low growl and spoke quietly through her teeth.

“Come on, Finnick. You are not stupid….”   
  
Finnick's jaw clenched.

“Well then spell it out for me Johanna because I know the kinds of games Snow likes to play with me, but I have absolutely no clue what you are trying to say here.”

“IT’S AN ACT! You want me to spell it out for you? Fine. It’s a fucking act. Snow was gunning for them specifically after the little deal you and I made with Lamcourt. Seems Snow didn’t like being pushed into a corner and being pressured into letting TWO people live. Especially because he was already feeling particularly sadistic this year after hearing the rumblings and rumors of uprisings in the Districts. He knew Katniss was a threat after she volunteered for her sister, and he planned on taking her out at all costs…”

Johanna was talking fast and Finnick’s head was spinning…slipping…looking for anything to grab on to in this information overload. 

“…Haymitch got wind of it from an Avox who slipped a note under his door one night at the beginning of the Game. That’s why he sought out Lamcourt first. Remember that first day we saw him?”

Finnick nodded slowly.

“…yeah, well he did God knows what to convince him to give the people something to hold on to instead of something to mourn. Hope, instead of fear. Then we got involved. I guess we were good enough for Lamcourt because what we did was literally what saved their lives. When he made that call, Snow agreed but under one condition – Peeta and Katniss stayed together and distracted the Districts from their plans of over taking the Capitol. He would let them live if they convinced the people that their love was real…”

She was breathing hard now, feeling winded from how fast she was letting everything pour out of her, releasing a beast she had locked away for a long time.

Finnick didn’t dare say anything. He was frozen in place. Everything was coming at him so fast.

Johanna stood up, went to the kitchen, grabbed a glass of water and came back to sit in front of him. She took a drink to coat her throat, then pushed it towards him. He took it and sipped, knuckles turning white from his tight grip.

Johanna continued.

“Haymitch knew what we all knew – that you were not going to be able to make Katniss Everdeen do anything she didn’t want to do. He knew that she didn’t understand how this all works or the severity of turning down Snow…”   
  
She stopped suddenly, remembering the consequences of her own past decisions, and tried to push down the images of her family that were popping into her head.

Finnick leaned over to rest his hand on her knee, silently comforting her and her thoughts.

Johanna swallowed the lump in her throat and took another sip of water.

“So Haymitch told her everything. How if she didn’t convince Snow and the people in the Districts that she was madly in love with Peeta, Snow would kill her family and probably Peeta’s too….”

Finnick’s face tightened and he clenched his jaw again, clarity slowly coming. 

“Do you get it now? Aren't you tired of Snow taking everything from us?” Johanna’s voice softened.

Finnick nodded and looked at her with concern and defeat.

“I do… I am... but what do you expect me to do about it? I've already uprooted myself and given up any semblance of normalcy to move here… to protect her. It seems like she’s protected. I’m sure the engagement has convinced everyone now, including Snow. So, what do you want me to do?”

Johanna leaned over so that she was resting her arms on her knees making her eye level with him.

“Do you love her?”

Finnick was surprised by her question.

He looked down at his feet, ashamed to be admitting this truth to Johanna Mason of all people. He hadn’t even admitted it to himself yet.

He nodded slowly, still staring at his feet.

Johanna put her hands on both sides of his face and lifted his head so that he was looking at her.

“Then fight.”


	20. Chapter 20

Johanna Mason had single handedly lit a fire under Finnick Odair, and had pulled the warrior in him back to the forefront. 

She told him she would only be there for the night, so they didn’t get any sleep.

They lit a fire, made sure the coffee pot was never empty, and sprawled out on the floor to go over everything Johanna knew so far…trying to make everything make sense and figure out a way to save Katniss from being stuck in a life Finnick was only half convinced she didn’t actually want. 

Johanna finally apologized for not telling him the truth when they were in the Capitol about her involvement in this plan. 

“I guess in some way… I was trying to protect you too. Just like you’ve always protected me. I was already in deep by this year’s games, Finn. I knew more than even Haymitch did, I just got really good at hiding it. He wasn’t lying to you when he said I didn’t know about the plan. He didn’t know I did. He still doesn’t know how deep I’m in…”  
She wrapped her arms around the knees she had pulled to her chest and rested her forehead on them.

Finnick was lying on his stomach, supporting himself on his arms. He sat up and copied Johanna’s position, pulling his knees to his chest as well.

He began to speak but there was worry in his voice.

“…How deep, Johanna?”

Johanna lifted her head and looked at him, shaking her head.

“Deep. I really can’t tell you a lot more than that right now, but I can tell you that there are major things happening behind the scenes as we speak. I can promise you that Haymitch is not just spending time in 8 learning how to sew, and that there are a lot more people with us than you would even believe. Oh, and Paylor? That woman is smart as a whip. She is honest, courageous and strong and WHATEVER she says in the coming months… trust her. I mean it, Finn. No matter what. We WILL defeat Snow and end this once and for all, but it’s not going to be pretty getting there.”   
  
Johanna squared her eyes at Finnick, and he knew not to ask any more questions. 

“I’m happy to hear all of that… I really am. That son of a bitch needs to burn after everything he has done to all of us. But I can’t help but feel like I’m really out of the loop for someone who is supposed to be in it…”  
There was heaviness in Finnick’s voice.

Johanna exhaled and gave him a small, empathetic smile.

“I get it. But to be honest, you were never supposed to be a part of this. At least not at this stage.   
With your golden boy status in the Capitol, it was a dangerous thought bringing you in. You have a lot more eyes on you than most of us do. After Haymitch let some things slip and you said you wanted in, we all adjusted our plans accordingly. Our original plan was to bring you in closer to the end and have you unite the people, giving them a face and voice they knew and trusted to lead them. This is going to get ugly Finnick…” 

He saw the plans he still knew nothing about running across her eyes.

He was getting frustrated now as he stood up and started pacing, rubbing his face.

“You keep saying that! What is going to happen, Jo? What aren’t you telling me? I am NOT fragile you know. I can handle whatever it is you’re not telling me. God knows I’ve probably heard worse. What’s the truth?!”

Johanna stood up to meet him, searching the eyes that were pleading with her to let him in.

Johanna took a deep breath as she felt her pulse start to race.

“I really didn’t want to tell you this. This is not why I’m here…” a cry forming in her throat.

“Jo…please.” He was desperate.

Johanna weighed the pros and cons of telling him the truth, but figured she owed him that.

She took a deep breath as she started.

“Snow isn’t happy. The engagement news has helped, but from what our sources close to him have told us, he still feels like he was made to look like a fool and coward for letting two kids live and not giving the Capitol the show they always want…”

Finnick watched as she struggled to continue.

“…as you know, the next games will be the Quarter Quell and that Snow makes it a point to make these a big spectacle and more twisted than normal games…”

Finnick nodded, terror coursing through him.

“…Our sources have done a lot to steer him in a direction we can work with, but they’ve also had to play his game so that they don’t blow their cover and give themselves or the rebellion away…”

She looked down at the ground as she rushed to spit it out.

“…This year, it’s going to be an all-female game. Snow thought it would be fun to see women killing each other, and that it would also silence any women watching and deter them from speaking out against him or the Capitol.”

She looked at him with tears in her eyes and he couldn’t breathe.

“…and it’s going to be a mix of people… new Tributes and…former Victors… Finn… I’m going back in.” 

She looked away from him, needing to finish her sentence but not wanting to see his face.

“…and there’s a possibility that Katniss might have to too… The names have almost all been decided already.”  
  
With that, she started sobbing. 

She looked at Finnick who was now a ghostly white as he processed through everything she had just said.

He was in a daze as she wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his chest.

“No. No… No…NO!” He pushed her back as the words that she had just said washed over him, pushing and pulling like a wave in the ocean. 

He started pacing frantically and punched a wall.

“I have done EVERYTHING that man has ever asked of me! EVERYTHING! Even after he killed Annie… I STILL DID IT. And now he wants to take MORE away from me? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO HIM?” 

He was yelling now as he moved to punch the wall again. 

Johanna collected herself as she watched him pace, her voice weak.

“This is the plan, Finnick. I told you it wasn’t going to be pretty. I’m so sorry. I am so, so sorry. But I will do everything in my power to get both of us out safely. If our plan works, we will gain control before too much blood is shed… and this will all be over.” Tears were silently falling now.

Finnick’s hands were on his hips as he turned to her. He opened his arms and she ran to him.

He held her and let her cry as he searched for a solution. Any way to fix this.

“There’s gotta be another way…” He whispered into her hair.

She pulled back and looked up at him.

“This is going to work, Finnick. I just know it.”

Finnick swallowed hard.

“…And if it doesn’t?”

Johanna just nestled into his chest further, trying to memorize every detail about him.

This was the final straw.   
  
Enough is enough.   
  
He didn’t care what it took, he was going to burn the Capitol to the ground.

Finnick Odair was ready for war.

____________________

The next morning, Finnick dropped Johanna off at the train station and it took every ounce of strength he had to let her go.

She smiled at him and put a hand to his cheek.  
  
He leaned into it.

“It’s all going to be ok, Finn. I promise. Nothing’s going to happen to me. Or her. I’ll fill Haymitch in on our conversation and I’ll make sure he gets in touch with you about what to do now.”

Finnick nodded, eyes closed.

“Hey, look at me. Finnick…look at me.”

He opened his eyes slightly.

“This is your chance. Tell her how you really feel. Snow is going to mess with you anyway…don’t let him win. Let yourself love her. Let her love you. She needs you. Take it from a girl who knows what it’s like to need Finnick Odair. She does.”

Finnick felt the tears start to rise as he shook his head, and Johanna knew his every thought.

“You are not bad luck. You didn’t get Annie killed. Snow did that. You are not a curse. Katniss is not Annie. You deserve love… you deserve to be happy.”

He looked down at her, continually amazed at her ability to read his mind.

“Peeta…” Finnick said his name with genuine concern. 

“Peeta will be fine. You would actually be doing him a favor. He doesn’t deserve to live a life with someone who doesn’t love him back. We’ll find him a nice girl, preferably named after a baked good. You know…Cookie…Muffin…” She winked at him, lightening the mood.

Johanna saw a small smile flash quickly on the corner of Finnick’s mouth.

  
"There he is. There’s the Finnick I know.”

She reached up to kiss him on the cheek.

“Now, got get ‘em tiger. Show that girl what she’s missing.” She waggled her eyebrows playfully.

Finnick blushed and couldn’t stop himself from beaming.

“Holy shit… she already knows!” Johanna’s face was shocked and pleased all at once.

“Nice work, Finn!” She said as she playfully punched his arm.

"Bakery boy doesn't stand a chance!"

The final boarding call rang out and Johanna turned to leave. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at him, determination on her face.

“Trust your instincts, Finnick and go for it. Life’s too short to be anything but happy... He's taken enough from us. Make him pay for it.”  
  
She started up the stairs as Finnick began to speak.

“Hey Johanna… are you still up for that bathroom quickie?” A smile finally in his eyes.

Johanna chortled.

“You’re asking the wrong girl, asshole.” She winked and took her seat. 

Finnick felt an overwhelming sense of love and fear take over him. 

He waved as the train pulled away, terrified that this would be the last time he ever saw her.

  
He couldn’t let that happen.


	21. Chapter 21

Finnick hadn’t seen a lot of Katniss the last couple months or so, thanks to the engagement and all of the press interviews she and Peeta had to do for the Capitol. 

The Victory tour had been canceled since the Districts were all mixed up right now anyway, so they had to do more interviews than normal for both their engagement and as Victors.

After Johanna’s visit, Finnick had a lot to think about. 

How to help.  
How to keep Johanna alive.  
How to take down the Capitol while he was stuck in 12.  
How to protect Katniss... 

How to be with her.

He had been spending almost every day at the lake making plans.

Johanna had kept her word and Haymitch had been in touch. 

They shared their mutual hate for Snow and sadness about what the Quarter Quell would bring. 

Haymitch told Finnick to stay put and that whether he realized it or not, he was helping a lot.   
He was needed in 12.

He also told him that he would need his help during the Games and that these wouldn’t be like the games of the past, but he refused to elaborate past that, saying he would keep Finnick informed on a need to know basis.

Even though he didn’t know as much as he would have liked to, Finnick was slowly starting to feel more hope than fear.

  
One night as he was returning from the lake in the pitch black darkness, he saw light coming from the cabin.

He immediately tensed up as he approached slowly, telling himself that no one else knew about it so it had to be Katniss.

It was.

He saw her sitting by the fire, all alone, deep in thought. He wasn’t positive, but he thought he saw the shine of a line on her face where her tears had fallen.

His heart ached for her. Even more than his body did.

He knew he should leave her alone. Let her have her space and process through whatever she was thinking about so deeply.

But he couldn’t.

Against his better judgement, he tapped lightly on the door, watching her through the window.

She immediately jumped at the sound, turning on arena mode and grabbing her bow that was lying behind her. She got up slowly, arrow drawn.

He slowly opened the door and waved his white towel through the small opening as a symbol of surrender.

“Katniss, it’s just me.”

Katniss exhaled and dropped her bow.

“Finnick…” she whispered softly as he slowly peeked his head in and smiled.

He moved inside quickly and shut the door, leaning against it.

Without a word, Katniss ran to him and jumped so that she was wrapping her whole body around him tightly.

Finnick buried his face in her hair, inhaling the scent of her deeply.

“Hey you.” He whispered softly.

“Hi…” she whispered back, not wanting to move an inch, fearing this was all a dream.

He moved to sit on the bed, still holding her tightly. He planted his feet on the ground as he sat on the edge, and Katniss stretched her legs out on either side of him.

She pulled back and looked into the eyes she had only been able to see in her dreams the past couple months and felt the reality of what his absence has felt like, hitting her all at once.

“I missed you so much…you have no idea how much.” She was still whispering.  
  
He pulled her in for a kiss, melting into her.

She felt his tongue gently pressing against her mouth and quickly let him in, allowing him to deepen their kisses. 

They moved together so that he was on his back and she was straddling him. She started grinding her hips into his stomach, feeling him grow hard behind her.   
He hissed as she continued rocking, both exploring each other’s bodies and pulling frantically at the pieces of fabric that were in their way.

Katniss quickly pulled her shirt off revealing her bare breasts and no bra.

“That saves time.” Finnick said playfully as he sat up and took her nipple in his mouth, remembering which one was more sensitive than the other. 

Katniss threw her head back and moaned loudly as the sensation of his warm mouth on her hard nipple crashed into her like a tidal wave.

She started grinding into him harder, feeling herself start to soak through her panties.

He growled as his cock strained in pain for her. 

She rolled off of him so that she could pull his pants down.

“Come here… please.” She said as she helped him stand.

She pulled his pants down and followed their motion until she was kneeling in front of his now throbbing member.

She started kissing it at the base, then ran her tongue up it’s length softly.

“Ohhhh Gooddd…” Finnick felt his whole body tremble at her touch. He kept his hands on his hips, desperately trying to steady himself.

She continued licking until she reached the tip. She kissed the very tip gently, as she watched a few drops of his juices escaping. 

She smiled and slowly took him in her mouth.

“Ahhh, Katn…iss.” Finnick tried to be quiet but he was feeling every sense of pleasure there was in that moment. 

Katniss let her mouth adjust to him, figuring out how to tuck her lips over her teeth and how far she could go before her gag reflux kicked in. Then she started sucking and moving her head up and down.

His hands instinctually reached for her hair and he kept them there, gently guiding her rhythm. 

When he felt himself on the verge, he gently pulled her back from him.

“Uh-uh… not yet.” He said through bated breath.

He helped her stand and move to the bed so that she was on her back now.

He reached his hand down between them and felt the wetness that had now soaked through her pants.   
He moved his hand inside of them and smiled when he felt just HOW wet she was. 

He started rubbing the spot where he knew she wanted him to be but struggled to get a good rhythm with the restriction of the pants.

“We need to get these off of you, now.” He whispered seductively in her ear.   
She purred as he spoke and nodded frantically as she lifted her hips, removing them before he even knew what was happening.

He leaned back in to kiss her and moved his hand down her body again.

She arched her back at his touch, his name on her lips. 

He pulled from her mouth and started kissing down her stomach, moving towards her center.

She stopped him, grabbing his hair and gently pulling him back up to her.

“Not right now. I want you inside me, Finnick…now.”

He smiled as he hovered over her without a word, preparing to enter her.  
  
"God I've missed you." He stared into her coal grey eyes, seeing love flood them.

He slid in easily and it felt like coming home. 

After a few thrusts, Katniss shocked him by wrapping her legs tightly around his back and flipping them over in one motion so that she was now on top.

There was hunger and excitement in his eyes and pure fire and lust in hers.

She rode him slowly at first.   
Grinding, twisting, and hitting every nerve and sensitive spot that sent shivers of pleasure shooting through both of them.

Finnick grabbed onto her hips, spurring her on to move faster.

“Faster, baby… faster!” He growled as she began bouncing frantically.

“Ka..tni..sss… I’m close…” He started to roll them back over so that he wouldn’t release inside of her, but she shoved him back down with force, shaking her head as she tried to catch her breath.

“M..ee..ee… to..ooo…” She strained to push the words out as she continued rocking.

“But…I want… all of...you…in..s..ide of me…Fin..nick…Odaaaair!” She screamed his surname as she felt her walls contract and push her over.

The sight of her sitting on top of him and the sound of his name on her lips as she came, sent Finnick’s body over the edge of his own cliff and he grabbed her, holding on like he was riding a wave in the middle of a tsunami. 

As they caught their breath and Katniss moved to lay next to him, hissing at his removal from her body, Finnick looked at her.

She was it for him.

She was the one. 

He had loved Annie Cresta with every fiber of his being, but this was different.

He loved Katniss Everdeen more than he had ever loved anyone.

She WAS the fiber of his being. 

He reached for her and pulled her into him.

“Happy?” He whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

She nodded and whispered.

“In this moment, more than I’ve ever been.”

They laid there in silence for a while.  
  
It was getting late now. 

Really late.

Finnick winced at the words he knew he had to say.

He forced them out, barely audible.

“How are you still here? Isn’t Peeta expecting you?”

She shook her head, pulling him tighter.

“No. Rye’s wife and baby are sick, so he can’t work at the bakery. Peeta is staying there in the apartment above until he’s back”

Finnick blew out a relieved breath.

“Good. Well not good that a baby is sick but…”

Katniss laughed as she brushed his chest with her nose.

“I know what you mean. And yeah…good.”

She reached up and kissed him softly.

They felt the heaviness of sleep hitting them and moved to get under the blankets.

As they were drifting off to sleep, Katniss heard Finnick’s quiet voice, speaking through the fog of sleep.

“Hey…can I take you somewhere tomorrow?” 

“Yeah…”   
  
She smiled through her yawn as she heard the steady sounds of Finnck sleeping, unsure if he even heard her.

She never wanted this night to end.


	22. Chapter 22

“Good morning, sleepy head.” 

Finnick was leaving soft, gentle kisses all over Katniss’ face and neck as he watched her slowly start to wake up.

The sun was rising through the window, lighting the sky with beautiful shades of red and orange.

Katniss smiled sleepily as she stretched, laughing as he tickled her neck with his morning scruff. 

“Well good morning to you too!” She put her hand behind his ear as he looked at her, pulling him close to her in a kiss.

She quickly pushed him away and sat up, covering her mouth.

“Oh my gosh, my morning breath must be so horrible! Don’t come any closer!” He words were muffled behind her hand. 

Finnick laughed and reached over, grabbing her arms and pulling her to his chest.   
He kissed her as she pursed her lips and shook her head.

“MmmM.” She was shaking her head furiously.

Finnick laughed against her, making his teeth touch her lips that were now tighter than ever.

“Katniss…” Finnick’s voice was soft but playful.

She pulled back and looked at him, willing herself not to just melt right there.  
  
He was so gorgeous with the sunrise behind him casting an angelic glow. 

Finnick was smiling sweetly, dimples shining.

“Katniss… I would still want to kiss you if you had just eaten a raw fish or drunk toilet water. It’s you I love, not your breath.” He started pulling her back to him but stopped when he saw her face.

Her mouth was agape, eyes locked on him, face serious but soft.

“What did you just say?” Her voice was rough, still raw from the morning. 

Finnick’s smile dropped slightly, confusion in his eyebrows.

“What did I say…when?”

Katniss’ eyes were starting to fill with tears, and he couldn’t read why.  
  
He moved closer to her.

“Hey, hey, hey, what’s wrong? What did I say?” His heart was pounding.

Katniss looked up at him as one tear that had been holding on, finally fell. She let out a short laugh as they started falling faster.

Finnick was all sorts of confused.

“You said…you loved me…”   
She started twisting her fingers together as she said it. 

Finnick thought back to the words he had just told her and relaxed.

His smile widened again, and he pulled her close as he laid back down.

“No I didn’t.” A smile in his voice.

Katniss lifted her head, now being the one who was confused.

“Yes you did! You literally just said it.” She sat up and he rose with her.

Finnick was looking in her eyes with adoration. An adoration different from anything she’d ever seen in Peeta’s eyes.

He moved a piece of hair behind her ear and dropped his voice low.

“No I didn’t say I loved you… I said I LOVE you. Present tense. There is no past tense for me when it comes to you.”

With that, Katniss threw her arms around him and kissed him long and hard. He tried again to press his tongue into her mouth and this time she let him.

They kissed deeply for a while and when they pulled apart, Finnick moved his mouth like he was tasting wine.

“Mmm, leftover lamb stew.” He smiled and Katniss slapped his arm playfully,

“Stooooppp! You said you love me no matter what my breath is like. No backsies!”   
  
She buried her face in her hands, embarrassed, and Finnick saw the ring that was adorning her left hand finger, glistening in the sunlight.

His heart dropped and he thought about what the consequences of him loving her could mean. 

His silence made Katniss look up from her hands and she followed his gaze. She turned her hand over to look at her ring and sighed a heavy sigh.

“Peeta…” She whispered his name like she was talking about a wounded animal.

Finnick got serious.

“I know about Snow’s threat…” His voice was defeated. 

He pulled his legs up towards his chest halfway and rubbed his face with his hands, exhaling as he did. 

Katniss started shaking as her leg unconsciously started bouncing nervously. She bit her lip to keep herself from crying. 

All she could do was nod.

Finnick sighed, the words he was about to speak feeling like glass in his throat as they left his mouth.

“You would have a really good life with Peeta… He loves you and Snow would be happy. I came here because I wanted to protect you and make sure you’re safe. That’s all I’ve ever wanted since you were in the Games and that firestorm was threatening to kill you…” He looked off to the side as he hesitated to continue, his words tasting like vinegar.

“…and I’m not sure if I can keep doing that if we keep getting closer… ” His eyes were threatening to betray him and reveal his true thoughts, so he hardened his face and clenched his jaw.

Katniss looked at him with hurt in her eyes, shocked at how things could completely take a turn for the worse in a matter of seconds. 

Her voice got cold.

“Well it’s a little late for that, don’t ya think?” She stood up and started putting on her clothes.

Finnick followed her movements with his eyes, not moving from the bed.

“Katniss…”

She turned to face him.

“No. NO, Finnick. I refuse to let you, or Snow, or ANYONE control my life and make decisions for me. That game was hell! Peeta and I went through hell together and for that, I will always love him. But I am NOT IN love with him. I’m not. I’m not!” She was getting panicky now as she threw the boot she was struggling to put on, swinging her arms as angry tears stung her cheeks.

“I refuse to be just another piece in Snow’s games. This is MY life. They are MY family….” She screamed as she pointed in the direction of the Victor’s Village.

“And you…You are…” She ran to him and dropped to her knees in front of him, turning her head to rest it on his lap, full on sobbing now. He was stroking her hair as she opened her eyes, a realization hitting her.  
  
"Oh my God... you're... F. That was you wasn't it? The one who saved Peeta in the games..." She sat up and looked into his eyes.  
  
Finnick nodded, dropping his head and fighting the tears that were threatening to rise.  
  
She laid her head back on his knees as a guttural sob escaped her and she realized the depth of his love for her.

Finnick’s heart was shattering inside as he stroked her hair and back.

“I know…” He whispered soothingly.

She looked up at him, tears staining her face and eyes getting red.

“You love me… real or not real?”

Finnick swallowed hard and looked at the girl of his dreams. The girl he would die for. The girl that brought him back to life.  
He knew what he should say. The only answer that would keep her safe.  
But his heart won this battle. He looked down at her as he wiped a tear from her cheek.

“Real.” He whispered softly.

Katniss stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Then we will figure this out...” She hugged him tighter as she whispered those words.   
“…We’ll get through this together. I chose you, Finnick. I choose YOU.”

Finnick’s heart was beating out of his chest as he heard her say the words he only ever dreamed she would say.

Finnick nodded, burying his face in her neck.

“Together.”

His mind was racing with what this would all mean. He knew he would need to protect her and her family more than ever now. He would have to let her keep playing the game for now, loving Peeta and wedding planning until the rebels executed their plan and took down Snow. 

He also had to get her out of the arena unscathed. Johanna too.

But right now, she chose him. 

She chose him and he would continue choosing her until the day he died.

______________

“It’s just a little bit further!”

Finnick was holding Katniss’ hand, leading her to his most favorite spot in 12.

“Where are you taking me?” She was laughing, but nervous as they kept moving towards the tree line. 

“Finnick…where are we going? You know I’ve never gone past the tree line…” He could feel her heartbeat pulsing through her hand.

He turned behind him to look at her.

“Do you trust me?” 

She looked at him and saw every good thing in his eyes.   
  
She nodded.

Finnick smiled as he continued through the trees, helping her over the obstacles he could maneuver in his sleep now. 

When they reached the clearing, Katniss audibly gasped.

“Oh my God…Finnick!” 

“I told you you could trust me!" Finnick was beaming.

“Welcome to MY hunting cabin. 

He leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

She didn’t even hesitate. She started running towards the water, leaving a trail of clothes behind her, squealing in delight as she dove in. 

“Are you coming?!” She yelled to him as she splashed around.

Finnick felt his heart leap at the sight of his two favorite things together in one place: a body of Katniss and a body of water.

He took off running after her, leaving his clothes in the same trail she had. 

  
That day was pure heaven on earth. 

They swam, they sunbathed, they swam again.

Finnick caught some fish with a net he had hidden in the sand and Katniss built them a fire on the beach to cook them over. 

They ate to their heart’s content and spent the rest of the time fulfilling Finnick’s fantasy of making love in the water, on the beach, and everywhere in between. 

It was literally the perfect day.

When they had had their fill for the day and the fire had extinguished, they made their way back home to the Victor’s Village, looking longingly at the cabin as they passed it.

When they were reaching the start of the woods closest to their houses, Finnick stopped and turned to Katniss.

“I really love you. You know that?”

She smiled as she nodded.

“We’re gonna figure this out. I don’t know how, but I know I am in it for the long haul. Let’s take it one day at a time, ok?" His voice was getting painfully serious.  
  
"You need to stay with Peeta…”

Katniss began to protest.

Finnick continued.

“…You need to stay with Peeta… for now. Just until I can figure out a plan to get us out of here and keep your family safe. You have to keep this game going so that Snow doesn’t get suspicious. Ok?”   
  
He was unconsciously gripping her hand tighter, afraid of letting her go.

Katniss bit her cheek but nodded.

“Ok… I will. For now. But Finnick? I choose you. Today, tomorrow, forever.”

He leaned over and kissed her deeply, desperate to stay in their bubble.

He smiled slyly.

“Same, Babe. Forever and ever. And for now, we always have the cabin.” He gave her his best wink as she blushed.

She leaned into him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“…and the lake.” She looked up at him mischievously.

Now he was blushing as flashbacks from their multiple lake lovemaking sessions that day flashed in his mind.

Katniss looked out at the clearing with a sudden curiosity overtaking her.

“Wait… how were you able to be away for two whole days straight? Didn’t you have to work at the bakery?”

Finnick smiled as he leaned into her.

“Didn’t you hear? I just quit.” He had mischief in his smile but seriousness in his eyes.

Katniss hugged him again in relief before taking his hand in hers and walking back towards the Victor’s Village.

“I think I should probably stay home tonight. My mom and Prim are used to me being gone in the woods for days at a time, but I miss them and should probably spend some quality time with my sister.” She gave him a sorrowful look, but he nodded, understanding completely. 

When they got to her front porch, Finnick looked around cautiously, making sure the coast was clear before leaning in and giving her a quick kiss.

“Goodnight.” He said as he rested his forehead on hers.

“Goodnight.” She whispered back.

He forced himself to pull away from her and turned to go back home, walking backwards the whole way.

She laughed as she watched him, then turned and shut the door behind her, suddenly exhausted. 

Prim was sitting on the couch, but her mother was nowhere to be seen.

“Hey little duck, where’s mom?” Katniss tucked her leg under her as she plopped herself down on the couch next to her sister.

Prim looked up from the book she was reading.

“Hey! Where’ve you been? Mom had a late shift. She said not to wait up." Prim scrunched her nose up as she looked at Katniss.  
  
"Whew, Katniss, you smell…weird. What have you been doing?”

Katniss smelled her shirt and smiled to herself as she smelled what her sister must have smelled. 

Finnick. 

Well, more specifically, Finnick’s cum. She smelled like sex and she hadn’t even realized it. Whoops.

“Sorry, I was enjoying the woods. I needed that time, you know? I must have fallen in something or rubbed up against something I didn’t notice. Sorry! I’m gonna go take a shower but then do you want to watch a movie?”

Prim brightened, nodding excitedly.

Katniss laughed.

“Ok, good. Start popping the popcorn, I’ll be down in ten minutes!”

Prim moved to the kitchen as Katniss ran up the stairs and into her room.

As soon as she opened the door, panic hit her like a truck.

Her bed was covered with roses.

White roses.

She moved closer, her body immediately starting to tremble as she noticed a manila envelope lying in the middle of the rose pile.

There was no name on the front, but Katniss started to open it anyway, hands shaking and making her fumble with the seal.

She pulled out the pieces of paper that were inside and looked at them, immediately dropping them onto the bed like they were on fire as she backed up into the door, leaning against it, hand on her heart that was now beating out of her chest, desperately trying to catch her breath.

Inside the envelope was a wedding invitation to her and Peeta’s wedding, with a note pinned to it from President Snow that said “Convince me.”

But underneath the invitation was a stack of pictures.

Pictures of Katniss’ mother at work.

Prim at school.

Peeta in the bakery.

Her family, Peeta and Finnick at Sunday night dinner.

Stolen glances between her and Finnick in the town square. 

Her and Finnick in the cabin…fully naked.

  
He knew.

He was sending a message and Katniss heard it loud and clear...

  
  
She had to choose Peeta.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, guys. This is a different kind of chapter, but it's necessary in my opinion. 
> 
> It was totally inspired by Finn4 (If you haven't read her stories, RUN and read them now. She is brilliant.) and I'm grateful for her input.
> 
> It's definitely XXX, so heads up!

Katniss grabbed the pictures of her and Finnick in the cabin and fumbled with the doorknob, desperate to get out of that room and run to Finnick’s.

She ran down the stairs two at a time.

“Katniss? What’s wrong?” Prim poked her head around the door frame of the kitchen and watched as her sister clawed at the front door, hands unsteady on the handle.

Katniss said nothing as she swung open the door and ran down the stairs, moving towards Haymitch’s house and looking back at Prim who was now watching her from the doorway. 

She was running fast when she looked behind her, and she suddenly felt a thud as she ran straight into something hard.  
  
Peeta.

She turned her head towards him, terror still on her face and immediately shoved the picture that was in her hand, into the back of her pants. 

“Katniss? Katniss… Kat! What’s wrong?” Peeta was holding her upper arms, worry on his face as he tried to calm her. 

She just shook her head, terrified, and pushed past him to keep moving towards Haymitch’s.

He moved around her quickly to cut her off again and pulled her into him, holding the back of her head soothingly. 

She started sobbing. Loudly. 

Finnick ran to his front porch at the sound, just in time to see Peeta gently leading her back to his house. 

He started down the first two steps to follow, then stopped himself. 

He didn’t know why she was sobbing, but it wasn’t his place to find out right now. It was Peeta’s. For all he knew, she just broke Peeta’s heart and is now feeling the weight of that decision.

He went back inside and sat on the bay window seat, trying to convince himself that she was ok as he watched Peeta’s house, looking for any sign of that. 

  
Peeta had moved quickly, helping Katniss sit on the couch sideways, legs stretched out, as he tucked a blanket around her and brought her a cup of hot cocoa. 

Katniss had stopped crying, but her hands were still shaking, making it impossible for her to hold the hot mug. She still wasn’t looking at Peeta as he sat on the edge of the couch next to her, feet on the floor, hand on her leg. 

Peeta took a big breath.

“Well this wasn’t the greeting I expected when I came back.” His voice was full of concern. 

Katniss looked at him, trying to find a smile to show, even if it was fake, but couldn’t bring herself to even do that. 

“I’m sorry…” Her voice cracked.

Peeta started rubbing her leg gently.

“Katniss, you don’t have to apologize. Something is obviously wrong… I want to help… please, let me.” His eyes were searching hers for answers, and she saw the pleading look in them.

She still wasn’t moving.

“Katniss…”

Peeta swallowed hard, forcing himself to push out a question he was pretty sure he already knew the answer to. 

“…What did you put behind you? I saw a piece of paper… what was it?”

Her heart dropped, and she instantly burst into tears.

Peeta leaned in to hold her again, letting her cry into his shoulder, soaking his shirt. 

She pulled away from him, burying her face in her hands. 

“I can’t, Peeta. I can’t show you. I care about you too much.”

Peeta looked beside him at the floor, swinging his leg nervously. 

“You can. You can tell me anything. I will always love you, no matter what. Promise.”

She winced slightly at that as she started to hiccup from the tears. 

She hesitated…then decided to tell him everything, starting with before the games. 

Through tears, hiccups and a runny nose, she told him about Haymitch and how he told her to make people think she loved him so that she could get sponsors and live.

She told him about Finnick being the one who sent him the medicine that healed his ribs and catching him with Johanna at the mansion for the Victory dinner. 

She told him about Snow’s fear of an uprising and how it was Haymitch’s idea for them to be together forever, before Snow essentially blackmailed her into it with the threat of killing her family. 

She told him about the cabin and about how special it was to her… and she told him about the real reason Finnick was in the woods that day and what transpired after. 

Peeta sat there silently, taking it all in, expressionless, still rubbing her leg soothingly, which made it so much worse.

She inhaled a big breath to clear her nose, then finished her story by telling him what had just happened and what she found on her bed.

Peeta’s jaw clenched and unclenched and Katniss was sure he would explode at any moment. She kind of hoped he would because she deserved it. She felt like the literal scum of the earth right now, still sitting with the remnants of her time with Finnick sticky between her thighs. 

Peeta blew out a long breath and stood up, walking slowly in a circle, hands on his hips.

“So…is that what that is?” He pointed behind her.

“Proof?”

She nodded.

“I still need to see it, Kat…” His voice was low, and sadness hung in the air around him.

She nodded again as she pulled it out from behind her and grimaced as she handed it to him.

He looked at it, studying it and she could tell it was shattering his world in a matter of milliseconds. 

She saw anger slowly spreading to his face, but he surprised her by moving closer and kissing her deeply.   
His kisses were needy, desperate, longing to erase the image he had just seen. 

She pulled away and rested her forehead on his.

“Aren’t you mad?” She whispered, afraid of what he might say.

“No… I’m not mad at you…”

Without thinking, Katniss stepped in to defend Finnick.

“Don’t be mad at Finnick, Peeta. He didn’t ask for any of this either… it just…happened.”

Peeta stood up, laughing an angry laugh.

“I’m not mad at Finnick Odair either. I’m mad at fucking Haymitch and the FUCKING CAPITOL!” He threw the picture she had shown him across the room with force.

She jumped as he yelled, never having heard him swear or yell before. 

“How could Haymitch not tell me about this? I have family I need to protect too, you know! What about them?!” His voice was breaking as he tried to calm himself, balling his hands into fists, pacing wildly. 

Katniss was shocked by his reaction. Not the being mad at the Capitol part, the not being mad at her or Finnick part. It made her heart melt into a puddle right there on the floor and she reached her hand out for him.

“Peeta…”   
He turned to her and she saw tears wetting his eyes. He saw her extended arm and ran to her, moving so that her arm was wrapped around his chest, his back against her on the couch. 

“How are you not mad at me? I’m such a horrible person…” her voice was barely a whisper.

Peeta turned around so that they were eye level and she saw pain in his eyes.

“You are not a horrible person. You have never been a horrible person. You are an amazing person. You are strong, and kind, and smart, and loyal, and…beautiful…and too many things to count. You deserve to be happy…” His voice cracked as he tried to steady himself.

“…and if I’m not the one that makes you happy…” A tear slowly fell as he exhaled.

“…Then I want to step aside. It will never be worth it for me if you’re just pretending while your heart is with someone else… no matter how much I love you. You deserve so much more than that. You deserve the world.”   
  
He looked down at his shirt, not wanting to look into the eyes of the only girl he would ever truly love. 

Katniss leaned over and threw her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder. Half from relief, half from utter devastation. 

She didn’t know what came over her.   
  
She pulled back to look into his eyes, then pulled his face close to hers and started furiously planting kisses all over him, feeling a desperation to take the pain she has just inflicted on him, away. 

He pushed against her.

“Katniss…no…”

She looked at him pleadingly, pain and the heaviness of what they were deciding, in her eyes. 

“Please, Peeta. Just one more time…to say goodbye.”

She didn’t know why she felt the overwhelming need to make love to him before they parted ways forever, but it was like she needed to leave a piece of her with him before they were no more. She needed to cement him in her heart, even though she couldn’t give it to him. They had been through too much together to end here in his living room with betrayal and blackmail being their last encounter. 

Peeta let his body take over, throwing logic and maturity out the window, and leaned into her, kissing her like it was the last time he would ever touch her.

Because it was. 

She started removing his shirt and he eagerly raised his arms to help her. He hissed as the cold air hit his body, goosebumps rising quickly. 

Peeta stood up and walked over to turn the lights off.

“Peeta…why did you do that?” Katniss asked hoarsely into the darkness.

“Because… it would be too hard to look into your eyes, knowing this will be the last time I see you like this. And…because I want to memorize every inch of your body so I never forget, and I can do that a lot easier with touch than sight.” 

Katniss felt her heart sink.   
  
She had broken him, and he was still loving her through it.   
‘No, Peeta Mellark, YOU deserve the world’, she thought to herself as he made his way back to her, gently moving them to the floor. 

With just a blanket beneath them and the moonlight shining through the window, they began to say their goodbyes. Their kisses were soft, their touches were warm, their foreplay was long. 

Peeta moved nothing like Finnick, and Katniss was glad for that.  
  
He didn’t know what to do in every moment, but he studied her body and she smiled as she taught him what she liked.

As he was furiously rubbing her clit, just like she had shown him how to do, her back began to arch and she felt the pressure building inside of her.  
She started flailing, feeling herself coming close to the edge. As she kicked her legs out in front of her, her left foot kicked the glass coffee table, making the contents on it to go flying, and causing a loud crash. 

Peeta jumped and stopped what he was doing, while Katniss turned her head to look at the pile across from them.

They both started laughing. 

As Katniss pulled Peeta’s hand back down to her sensitive bundle of nerves to pick up where they left off, another bang startled them as Finnick came crashing through Peeta’s front door.  
  
Katniss instantly sat up and Peeta pulled himself back, grabbing the blanket to cover both him and Katniss. 

“Finnick!” Katniss stared at him as he turned to look at them, seeing their silhouettes in the moonlight and quickly figuring out what was happening.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry… I heard Katniss crying earlier and I saw you bring her here, then the lights went off and I heard a loud crash… I was afraid something had happened. I am so sorry…” Finnick was addressing Peeta who was still sitting on the floor, stunned.

“Right…so…I’m gonna go. So sorry.” Finnick whispered his apology as he turned to leave.

Peeta finally found his voice.

“Finnick, wait…”

Katniss turned to him, wishing the lights were on so she could read his face.

Finnick walked back into the living room, leaning on the doorframe.

Peeta moved from under the blanket he had wrapped around himself and Katniss and walked over to Finnick.

“She’s all yours now… take care of her.” His voice was low and full of sadness, his eyes sincere.

Finnick gave him a sad, but grateful smile as he patted his shoulder and moved to Katniss.

Peeta moved past Finnick, heading upstairs towards his bedroom. 

Now Katniss was the one letting her heart and body make decisions for her with no logic or reason whatsoever. 

“Peeta…wait.”

Peeta turned and saw Finnick now sitting next to her and her arm reaching out for him, begging him to come back.

“Please... I need you.” She looked at Finnick and back at Peeta.

“Both of you…” Her voice was low and gravely, but full of determination.

Finnick looked at her and saw her eyes in the glow of the moon and suddenly knew exactly what she needed.   
Them.   
Together.  
Just this once.  
A closing of a chapter with the blessing of starting a new one for real.

“Katniss… I don’t know...” Peeta was frozen in one spot as he nervously drew an invisible line in front of him with his foot.

Katniss looked at Finnick, begging him for help.  
Finnick nodded and extended his hand towards Peeta.

“I think we all need this, Peeta…”

Peeta’s heart was racing as he walked towards them and took Finnick’s hand cautiously. 

Finnick held it tightly as Peeta lowered himself down, sitting in front of both Finnick and Katniss, legs crossed.

“Ok…so how are we going to do this?” Peeta’s voice was shaky. He had just gotten comfortable with being naked in front of Katniss, and he had never even thought about being with another man before. 

Finnick sighed like he was negotiating a contract.

“I think that we should let Katniss take the reins on this one. She knows what she likes, and she knows what she needs right now. I’m good with whatever she wants me to do.”

Katniss took his hand and pulled it into her lap, smiling at him thankfully.

Peeta nodded slowly.

“…Me too…”

Katniss said nothing but smiled at their sweetness.  
  
She started kissing Finnick on his mouth, removing his shirt quickly, then kissing down his whole body.   
  
She tasted the saltiness of his skin and let a groan escape her. 

She could feel him growing hard against her leg, so she moved to kiss Peeta as Finnick pulled his pants off. 

Peeta was quickly growing hard again as the anticipation of what was about to happen grew.

Katniss pushed him onto his back and moved so that she was straddling him. 

She began rolling her hips on his stomach, her sensitive button brushing against his abs and she felt herself starting to drip.  
She kept grinding, hearing her wetness with every back and forth motion, as she felt Peeta’s cock straining on her back. 

She turned to look behind her and saw Finnick sitting behind them, watching intensely, holding his own member in his hands, stroking its length slowly. 

She reached her hand out to him as she continued to grind into Peeta, pulling Finnick close behind her. 

She leaned back so that she was laying with her face next to Peeta’s throbbing dick. She gently kissed it as she reached Finnick’s hand around to her front, guiding his hand up her center, his hand collecting her wetness.  
  
She moaned at his touch and quickly sat back up.   
  
She gave Finnick a look and he knew exactly what she wanted him to do. 

She began rolling her hips into Peeta again, but slowly moved her body so that she was sitting on Peeta’s face. He began licking her center, dipping in and out of her pussy, reveling in the taste of her. She rocked back and forth to his rhythm and hissed every time his nose hit her clit.

She felt Peeta gasp into her and turned around to look at Finnick who was doing exactly what her eyes asked him to do; stroking Peeta’s length with the hand that had collected her nectar.  
  
Peeta was starting to leak and she growled at the sight of it, and at the slapping sound Finnick was making as he continued milking Peeta’s cock.

Then on his own volition, Finnick leaned over and took Peeta’s full length in his mouth, sucking as he continued stroking him. He used his other hand to keep stroking, eventually working his hand down and grabbing his balls gently. 

Peeta had stopped licking after becoming unable to focus on anything other than what was happening in that moment, and she moved behind his head, leaning forward to give him upside down kisses, tasting herself on him.

His breathing was getting short as his stomach was contracting, sweat pouring from his temples.

“Ohhh, my…Gahhh…Kat….inn..ick…” Peeta was panting, unable to string two words together.

Katniss nodded to Finnick, signaling Peeta’s incoming orgasm. 

Finnick continued bobbing his head, but gave Peeta’s sack one big squeeze, sending Peeta soaring.

He cried out louder than anything Katniss had ever heard, and Finnick pulled back as Peeta’s cum gushed out. Finnick licked every last drop off of him, and Katniss watched in awe.

She moved swiftly to Finnick, probing her tongue in and out of his mouth, tasting a perfect mix of ocean salt and bakery sweet. 

Peeta was still lying on the floor trying to catch his breath, seeing stars as Finnick pulled Katniss on to his lap. 

He slowly started kissing her cheek, working his way behind her ear and down her neck where he started sucking lovingly. 

She tilted her head to give him better access. 

He was hard against her center and he was inches from her entrance, so she adjusted herself accordingly and slowly sank down onto him.  
He purred in her ear at the feel of her, and electricity shot through her. She sat still on him, not moving, just enjoying the feel of him inside of her. 

He reached down between them and quickly found her most sensitive spot. He started drawing circles around it and she started circling her hips again. He groaned into her neck and grabbed on to both sides of her hips, lifting her up slightly and setting her back down. She took the hint and started bouncing slowly until she felt the need for more. 

She pushed Finnick onto his back and moved his hand back to her center. As she raised herself up, creating a gap, she took Finnick’s finger and buried it inside of her as she sank back down, feeling the sensation of his cock and finger hitting her g-spot.  
  
She howled.  
  
Finnick hissed, having never done anything like this before (which was crazy for him), and soaked in the sensation of feeling both Katniss and his own self. 

As she lifted herself up gain, Finnick added a second finger. As she lowered herself, she had to stop and adjust, feeling her walls expand to take everything he was giving her. 

“Ohhh yessss…”  
“Goooood Godddd…” Finnick and Katniss released cries in unison.

“Katniss…I’m…soo…c..lo..se…” Finnick’s eyes were shutting tight as he felt a wave approaching, ready to crash into him any second.

“Me too…” Katniss panted.

As she felt the now familiar pulsing of Finnick’s member letting her know he was about to release, she rolled off of him and put her mouth over him, just in time for him to shoot his silky cream into her mouth.   
  
Finnick let out an animalistic grunt as he felt the warmth of her mouth on him and felt her swallowing everything he was giving her, her throat pulling every last drop from him. 

When she felt him come down from his high and start to soften, she moved up his body, laying her head on his chest, satisfied. 

Finnick was still panting. 

“No…fair…you…didn’t…finish…” Finnick used every bit of strength he had in that moment to roll her over and moved so that he was hovering over her. 

She reached up and touched his cheek softly, then turned to look at Peeta who was now lying on his side watching them.

“No, I didn’t…but I got everything I wanted... Everything I needed. And that’s more than I could’ve asked for.” She smiled sweetly, a hint of sadness and closure in her eyes.

Finnick brushed her nose with his and then planted a soft kiss on her lips before rolling over and pulling her close to him.

She leaned into him, then turned to Peeta and opened her arm for him. He obliged and rested his head on her stomach.

“Thank you. Both of you. You saved a very broken girl just now.” 

Katniss whispered to both of them as she nestled into Finnick and stroked Peeta’s hair. 

Finnick kissed the top of her head and Peeta nodded.

“Thank you too. Really.” Peeta whispered gently.

Finnick spoke quietly now.

“This could get very dangerous, you know. If Snow finds out…”

Peeta stopped him.

“Screw him. This is our lives, not his. Whatever happens, we’ll get through it together.”

He raised his arm and made a fist.

Katniss and Finnick put their hands over it in solidarity.

“Together” they said In unison.

They laid there in the silence for a while before Peeta broke it.

“I hope you guys are very happy together... Truly. God knows you both deserve it. Just know… you’ll always have me. I’ll always be here if you need anything. Either of you. This isn't the end, it's a new beginning.” He stopped for a minute before continuing.

"Oh and Finnick? Thanks for saving me in the arena. I know that probably cost a lot..."

Finnick reached across Katniss and squeezed Peeta’s arm as Katniss felt a tear fall from his eye. She hugged them both tighter as she felt her own cry get caught in her throat.

She leaned down to kiss Peeta's forehead and she finally felt…peaceful. Like this was exactly what they all needed to move forward. 

She was going to finally have a chance at happiness.

They all were.

At least that’s what she told herself as they all drifted off to sleep together, a tangled mess of beauty and pain.  
  
She hoped to God she was right.


	24. Chapter 24

Katniss woke up on the couch, alone.   
  
She figured one of the guys must have put her there after she fell asleep. 

Finnick was already gone, and she knew it was so that she and Peeta could have the time together that they would have had before he interrupted. 

She sat up, inhaling the glorious scent of homemade blueberry muffins, bacon and eggs, sausage and coffee. All of the food that she knew would have been a luxury just six months ago but were now a norm for them in the Victor’s Village. 

She still struggled with that. 

“Hey, you’re awake!” Peeta was scrambling the eggs as he looked over at her.   
  
He put the spatula down and walked over, planting a kiss on her cheek. 

For the first time, there was nothing romantic behind it. It was sweet and simple, like a friend greeting a friend. She leaned into it, feeling grateful for everything that had happened the night before. 

“Hungry?”

“Starving!” Katniss smiled at him with joy and freedom in her eyes.   
  
Freedom to love him the way she knew she could. As a best friend who she needed to survive. She was amazed at how much pressure she felt had lifted off her shoulders.

They ate breakfast and talked about simple things.   
Like how Peeta makes every baked good taste like manna from heaven and how in the world Katniss ever learned how to shoot a deer right in the eye. 

It was comfortable and it was perfect. 

As Katniss lifted her coffee mug to her lips, Peeta stared at her ring.

She followed his eyes and a look of regret washed over her face.

“I…uh…here. You should have this back.” She slowly slipped the pearl ring that he had custom made just for her, off her finger and held it out to him.

Peeta gave her a simple smile.

“No… It’s yours. It will always be yours. Think of it as… a friendship bracelet, just on your finger.” 

She laughed at that and put the ring back on. This time on her right hand.

“We should probably tell people we broke up, huh?” Peeta looked down at his mug, sliding it on the table between his hands. All of this made him nervous. He wanted them to be happy, even if they were apart, but now that he knew their families could be in danger, it scared him.

Katniss shook her head slowly.

“No…I don’t think that’s a good idea. Finnick told me to keep playing the game, and I think he’s right. If everything I’ve been hearing about is true, there is a dark underbelly of the Capitol and a beast that I don’t want to awaken right now…   
Think of Rye. Your mom… Prim.” Her voice trailed off as she said her sister’s name. 

Peeta nodded and laughed with disgust.

“You mean there’s a darker underbelly than sending kids to die for sport?”

Katniss looked at him and gave him a slight shrug.

He sighed as he rubbed his hand over his eyes and down his face.

“Ok. Well, I’m sure Finnick would know. So… we’re still together?”

“As far as Caesar and Snow know, we’re MADLY in love.”   
She put on her most dramatic Capitol accent and Peeta blushed and chuckled.

Katniss kicked herself when she saw his face. He had let her go, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t in pain. 

“Sorry.”

Peeta shook his head reassuringly.

“No, it’s fine. Together, remember?”

Katniss smiled softly as she remembered their solidarity pact the night before. 

He stood up to start clearing the dishes off the table, and she slipped the ring back onto her left hand, admiring its sparkle in the sunlight. 

“It really is beautiful, Peeta.” She whispered softly.

They both jumped as a loud and hurried Finnick knocked on Peeta’s door. 

He didn’t wait for anyone to open it before he burst in, looking worried, his hair disheveled. 

“Hi.” He placed a quick kiss on Katniss’ lips as she tilted her head up to meet him, but moved quickly to Peeta.

“Have you seen this? Did you get one?”

Peeta looked at the glossy and embossed piece of paper in Finnick’s hand, reading it under his breath, his eyes moving rapidly.

Katniss’ heart started to pound and she had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Any time a fancy enveloped showed up, she knew it was Capitol business and that was 99.9% of the time a horrible thing.

Peeta moved past Finnick quickly, running out his door and to his mailbox.

Katniss watched as he pulled out an envelope that was identical to what Finnick was holding. 

“Finn, what is it?”

Finnick’s eyes were on Peeta as he opened the envelope he had just found. 

“Finnick! What is it?”

Peeta walked back into the kitchen, holding up the same paper.

“It’s the same. What do you think he wants?”

“I don’t know. But anytime the Capitol sends you a letter, it can’t be good.”

Finnick was starting to sweat as he felt chills run up his spine.

“SOMEONE, please! What is going on?” Katniss’ mouth was dry from the nerves that had taken over her body.

They both turned to face her and handed her their papers at the same time. 

She started reading slowly.

**To Whom it may concern,**

**Your presence is requested for a one night only, all male, Victor’s banquet and meeting to discuss the current state of the Districts, and to discuss ways you can help unite them once again.**

**This Saturday, 5 o’clock in the evening.**

**Sincerely,**   
**President Coriolanus Snow.**

Katniss felt ice in her veins as she read his name, causing her to shiver.

“What does this even mean?”

“I…don’t know. But… I have an idea what it might be.”   
Finnick grimaced and sat down at the table, resting his elbows on the table and his face in his hands.

Peeta sat next to Katniss, resting is hand calmly on her knee as they waited for Finnick to continue.

Finnick inhaled deeply as he felt the urge to throw up right there. His blood pressure skyrocketing in that moment. 

“A couple months ago, when you two were busy doing all of your press, Johanna came to visit me…”

He waited for them to say something or act surprised.   
They just continued to stare.  
  
He continued.

“…She had a lot to say about a lot of different things, but she…” Finnick exhaled as he felt the vomit rising again.

“…she told me some insider information about the upcoming Quarter Quell…”

Katniss’ leg was bouncing furiously now, Peeta’s hand moving with it. 

“…She told me that Snow was upset that you both lived, and he felt like he was made to look like a fool. Weak. He has always wanted to make these big year games a spectacle and he has been feeling nervous about the rumors of uprisings in the Districts…”

Finnick searched their faces for any sign of shock, knowing Peeta especially didn’t know anything about the plans behind the scenes.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Just a bouncing leg and Peeta biting down on his lip hard.

“…So, he feels the need to be extra cruel this time. It’s…”

He sighed again and reached for Katniss’ hand. She took it and he felt her trembles mixing with his own.

“…It’s going to be a mix of former Victors and new Tributes. And… it’s going to be all female.”

Peeta went white.  
  
Katniss squeezed Finnick’s hand so tightly that he was afraid she would snap it right off of his arm.

“No…” Peeta was whispering.

Katniss felt an uncontrollable sob escape her.

Both men wrapped their arms around her, with her leaning into Finnick’s chest and Peeta rubbing her back. 

“So… I’m an automatic, right?” Katniss managed to force the words out in between sobs.

“Not necessarily. Johanna said it’s a possibility, but that doesn’t mean it’s a definite…” Finnick was doing his best to calm her, while also convincing himself that she wasn’t about to head back into the arena.

Peeta sat up straight.

“So you think that’s why Snow wants to meet with the male Victors? To tell them the plan?”

Finnick shrugged one shoulder.

“It’s just a guess…”

Katniss sat up and wiped her nose with her sleeve, breathing deeply, trying to calm herself.

“Have you called Haymitch to ask if he got one of these too?” Katniss was asking Finnick as she grabbed Peeta’s hand and pulled it close to her chest.

“I tried to call him a couple times this morning, but no answer. But yeah, I’m sure he got one too.” Finnick’s voice was quiet.

“I don’t think I can do it again... I won’t make it.” A guttural sob rose from the depths of her soul. 

Finnick grabbed her firmly behind the head and looked into her eyes as he saw Peeta sit back on his heels, tears threatening to escape him too.

“You listen to me, Katniss Everdeen. You are a warrior. You are smart and strong and fierce. You are a VICTOR. You didn’t win because of anyone other than yourself. Even with the sponsor’s help, it was all you. YOU showed them that you were worth betting on. If your name is called, you will do it again. I know it. And this time you’ll have an ally in Johanna…” Finnick turned his head as he said her name, closing his eyes and clenching his jaw tightly.

That stopped Katniss in her tracks.

“Johanna’s going back in too? Oh…Finnick.” Katniss leaned in to him and softly started sobbing again.   
  
But not for herself. This time it was for Finnick and his very best friend Johanna. The only one she knew truly understood him and someone he couldn’t live without.   
  
She was his Peeta. 

“I’m so sorry…” Her voice was muffled by his shirt. 

Finnick wrapped her in his arms tightly, engulfing her completely.

“Shh shh shh… It’s ok. She’s strong too. She’s pure fire, just like you. If you both have to go back in, I’m thankful you’ll have each other. She knows this game well. She’ll help you. You just have to trust her. “

Katniss nodded, her face still buried. 

Peeta stood up and moved to kneel behind Katniss, resting his head on her back, hugging her with his arms reaching aorund to Finnick. 

“Together?” He whispered softly.

“Together.” They both whispered back.

____________________

That Friday night, Peeta and Finnick waited for the midnight train to the Capitol while Katniss held both of their hands, not wanting to let them out of her sight.   
  
She was terrified.   
  
No one had been able to get ahold of Haymitch either and that definitely didn’t help her nerves. 

When the train pulled up, both Finnick and Peeta had to pull their hands out of her death grip. 

“Hey, we’re going to be fine. It’s just dinner.” Finnick kissed the top of her head reassuringly.

“Yeah, it’s not going to be as much fun being at the mansion without you, but I’ll make sure nothing happens to your boy.” Peeta bumped Katniss with his hip, causing her to stumble and giggle.

She hugged them tightly. 

“I love you.” She whispered softly between them.

“We know, we love you too.” Finnick whispered into her hair.

“Love you too, Kat. We’ll be home in a couple days.” Peeta pulled back and squeezed her arm reassuringly as he kissed her cheek.

He grabbed his and Finnick’s bags and started up the steps to take his seat.

“Take care of him. He doesn’t know the Capitol like you do.” Katniss whispered to Finnick as she watched Peeta through his window seat.

“Of course. Together, remember?” Finnick kissed her deeply and she grabbed the back of his head, running her fingers through his messy hair that she loved so much.

He pulled away quickly and joined Peeta on the train.

Katniss felt like half of her world was leaving on that train, and she couldn’t shake the feeling that they weren’t just going to a fancy dinner. 

______________

“Mr. Odair, Mr. Mellark, welcome back to the Capitol! Let me show you to your rooms.”   
  
A bright blue haired woman waved at them to follow her as two avoxes followed behind, carrying their bags. 

Finnick and Peeta looked at each other and shrugged.

“So, when will the other Victors be getting here?” Peeta asked the woman as he followed closely behind her.

She turned to him and gave him a pursed lip smile.

“Here we are. You are here, Mr. Mellark, and you are across the hall, over here, Mr. Odair.” 

The avoxes went into their rooms, setting down their luggage and immediately unpacking their things and putting them in the appropriate places, as Peeta and Finnick stood in their respective doorways.

This all felt…weird. Eerie even. 

“Rest up. President Snow has requested your prep teams pick out something wonderful for you to wear tonight, and they have laid it out in your restrooms. We will be back to get you tonight at 4:30 to take you where you need to be.”

Finnick tensed up.

“Aren’t we meeting in the banquet hall? Where is everyone? Can you please tell Haymitch Abernathy that we are here and that we would like to speak to him immediately.”

The woman stared at Finnick and he thought he saw an apology flash across her eyes.

“4:30.” She nodded and turned to close both of their doors.

They both immediately opened them again and watched her as she walked back down the hall and into a private room. 

Peeta looked over at Finnick who was leaning against the door now.

“This isn’t good.”

Peeta saw fear and tension in Finnick’s body, and that made his own pulse start racing.

  
Why did a simple dinner invitation feel like they were about to walk into a lion’s den?


	25. Chapter 25

“Wow, you look sharp.”   
  
Peeta had just knocked on Finnick’s door after he had napped, showered and dressed in the requested outfit of President Snow’s choosing.

“Back at ya.” Finnick slapped him on the arm.

“You ready?”

“Not really. This place doesn’t really do good things for my appetite…”   
Finnick thought about every memory he's had in this mansion. He could count on one hand how many were good.

“Mr. Mellark? Mr. Odair? Follow us please.”   
  
Finnick’s eyes got wide and Peeta’s face went white as they saw two peacekeepers, not the blue haired woman, coming to get them.

Finnick’s spine turned to stone and he wished more than anything that he had a piece of rope right now. Or a trident.   
Yeah, a trident would be better.

Peeta unconciously grabbed Finnick’s hand, suddenly feeling like he was a five year old who was in trouble for something at school.

Finnick squeezed his hand once, reassuringly. 

“Together, remember? I’ve got you.” Finnick leaned down to whisper to Peeta, suddenly feeling extremely protective.  
He had promised Katniss he would protect Peeta and he would do everything he could to keep that promise. 

They came to the large double doors that opened up to the banquet hall, but the peacekeepers walked right on by. 

Finnick’s heart sank. 

There was no dinner.  
There were no other Victors.  
This was not good. 

“I thought we were going to dinner?” Peeta asked the peacekeepers innocently.   
  
They ignored him. 

They started towards the set of stairs that lead to the basement.  
Also known as the place where Finnick was forced to do terrible things for the pleasure of a lot of people… or worse, they did those terrible things to him.   
It was the one place where he didn’t feel human.   
  
Snow knew that.   
  
Finnick recoiled.

“Gentlemen, where are we going? Surely a dark and dingy basement isn’t where our fine President has planned on all of us meeting…”   
Finnick was trying to lighten the mood and do what he does best, use his charm to get information.   
  
His smile fell when two more peacekeepers came behind them from a hallway he hadn’t noticed. 

They were surrounded and Finnick was right back in the arena.  
Scoping out his surroundings, figuring out an exit strategy in case this goes very, very badly. 

“Finnick…” There was panic in Peeta's voice.  
He swallowed hard as he glanced at Finnick, hoping he would assure him that this was a totally normal thing. 

“Shhh. Don’t ask questions.” His voice was firm. Desperate.  
Terrified himself.

When they had finally descended the long staircase, they walked down the main hallway and past all of the rooms that Finnick knew.   
  
When they reached the dead end, they were now standing in front of large cement doors.

“Soundproof.” Finnick whispered under is breath. 

He bit his cheek, searching the area for any sign of someone who could help.

The two peacekeepers in front of them opened the double doors and the two peacekeepers behind them shoved them in. 

The large doors slammed shut with a lock, and they were greeted by a dark room with soundproof foam on the walls.

Only two wall sconces lit the room, and in between both of those was a large oak desk.

Sitting behind it was President Snow. Beside him, two more peacekeepers with large guns.

“Ah, finally. Finnick Odair and Peeta Mellark. Two of my most favorite Victors. Welcome! Please, come in.” 

Finnick and Peeta stepped closer cautiously, Finnick scanning the room to get his bearings.   
  
He knew the darkness was to trip him up specifically since he knew this basement so well.  
  
But he had never been in this room.

He saw a slight crack in the foam on the side wall and he knew that must be a door. He just had to figure out how to get both him and Peeta out and through it. 

Peeta was frozen in place, trying his best to hide his tremble.

Finnick knew it would be up to him to sweet talk his way out of whatever was about to happen next.

“President Snow, what an honor! Peeta and I were both thrilled to be invited here to discuss options for the next Quarter Quell. We hope we can be of the utmost service to you. Will the others be joining us soon?” Finnick forced himself to flash a smile, but Snow was not amused.

He leaned forward on the desk, hands folded neatly. 

“Yes… let’s talk about that, shall we? I have decided on a…change of plans, you might say. There will not be anyone else joining us tonight. This night is all about the two of you.”  
He had a devilish grin on his face and both Peeta and Finnick could smell the metallic smell of blood fill the room when Snow spoke. 

Finnick feigned an excited shock.

“Wow, President Snow… your generosity never ceases to amaze me.”

“MmmHmm…” Snow stood up behind his desk and folded his hands in front of him.

“How are things in District 12, Mr. Mellark? Your Fiancée?”

Peeta was still staring in shock, so Finnick lightly nudge him in the ribs to make him snap out of it.

“Oh…umm…yes, sir... umm, things are going great. Katniss is back there now, busying herself with wedding preparations. We are both very excited!”  
He smiled with his teeth, but Finnick was sure everyone saw the terror in his eyes. 

“Don’t lie!” Snow slammed his hands on the desk, causing both men to jump.

He reached under his desk and pulled up a monitor.

Suddenly, a montage of District 12 started playing. 

Only it wasn’t all of District 12.

It was only the Victor’s Village.

Finnick’s face dropped in horror and Peeta grabbed his stomach, trying to hold in his vomit that was rising quickly. 

“You two have been very bad Victors, haven’t you…” Snow was seething as the night the three of them had had earlier that week played on the screen.

The volume came on as Peeta said “Screw him…”, in reference to Snow. 

Finnick wasn’t sure if there was any blood flow left in Peeta.   
He was a ghostly white and Finnick could hear his own heart pulsing everywhere. His chest, his ears, his hands, his head. 

“President Snow…” Peeta began softly.

“ENOUGH.” Snow slammed the screen down with a shout. 

Peeta and Finnick knew they were stuck.

“I can see now that I was too generous in offering Katniss the gift of eternal happiness with you, Mr. Mellark. She clearly doesn’t care about others or her own life, so I think there is only one solution here.”

He squared his eyes at both of them as an evil glow permeated his whole body.

Now Finnick was scared.   
  
Terrified to be more specific.  
  
There wasn’t going to be a way to charm their way out of this one.

“As I know you both know, the next Quarter Quell games will be a big one. I have decided to go all out this year and will be highlighting the…strength…of our women in Panem…”

Peeta and Finnick swallowed hard in unison.

“…I have had a wonderful time handpicking the names myself this year. However, I have been stuck on District 12. I mean, I planned on having two new female Tributes because the Capitol and it’s people would have my head if I hurt one half of their golden couple…” His voice was dripping with a jovial disgust.

“…but now that there isn’t a golden couple to root for and since there will be no wedding… I have decided to do what I should have done a long time ago. Exterminate Katniss Everdeen.”

He lifted the screen up again to show a live feed of Katniss’ house.   
  
They all watched as she and Prim were in the kitchen trying, and failing, to make Peeta’s chocolate cookies.  
Laughing, hugging and just being free.

Finnick’s jaw and fists clenched.

Peeta leapt for President Snow and the peacekeepers next to him stepped quickly in front of him on guard.

“Please… don’t do this. Please choose anyone else. We will get married! We will give the people what they want! Just don’t do this, sir. I beg of you.”  
Peeta was on his knees now, pleading with Snow.

Fire was burning inside of Finnick as he looked between the screen, Snow and Peeta. He knew the last thing you ever wanted to do was beg Snow, giving him more power than he already had. 

Snow smiled ghoulishly.

“But there isn’t going to be a wedding…is there, Peeta?” His eyes were dark. 

Finnick was calculating every possible way out of here in his head rapidly. He was running out of options. 

“Please, President Snow. Have mercy on her. We can do better. We WILL do better.” Peeta’s voice was weak and Finnick wanted to smack him to shut up and protect him at the same time. 

Snow sat back down behind his desk and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly the door that Finnick had spied earlier opened, and an avox walked out with a cart.   
  
Finnick’s back tensed up and his stomach dropped as he saw what was on it.

A trident, a knife, a sword, and a large, sharp metal weight that he knew Peeta could throw without even breaking a sweat.

He gulped as Peeta looked at it confused. 

Snow was smiling now, reveling in their fear. 

“Now, I am not a monster. I would be willing to consider sparing Katniss…under one condition.”

Finnick moved to squeeze Peeta’s arm not to say anything, but it was too late.

“Yes, please. Anything!” Peeta’s voice was desperate and pleading. The worst thing it could be right now. 

“Shut up!” Finnick dug his fingers into Peeta’s arm as he shouted in a whisper.

Peeta looked at him questioningly. 

Snow smiled.

“Very well then. A battle to the death. You and Mr. Odair. Right here, right now. Winner gets Katniss, and she will be spared from the upcoming arena. That is my condition.”

He sat back and put his feet up on his desk, wiping the blood that had slipped out of his mouth as he spat.

“You son of a BITCH!”  
Now Finnick was launching at Snow as a peacekeeper stepped in and slammed the butt of his gun into his eye. 

“No…NO! I’m not doing that.” Peeta felt tears about to fall and he choked them back.

Rage was consuming Finnick as he tried to figure out a way to shove that trident that was sitting on the cart, new and shiny, deep into President Snow. 

“Very well then.” Snow turned to the Avox. 

“Please tell the gamemakers that the final name for District 12 will be Katniss Everdeen.”

“WAIT! No!” Peeta shouted.

Finnick was grinding his teeth as fire burned in his eyes.

Snow sat forward, leaning on the desk again.

“Those are the terms, Mr. Mellark. Your life, or Finnick’s life, for hers.”  
There was a flicker of joy sparkling in his eyes and it took everything in Finnick not to just rip his head off with his own bare hands. If It weren’t for the six peacekeepers in that room, he would have.

Snow knew that. 

Peeta nodded and walked over to the cart slowly. He ran his hands over the weapons and slowly picked up the trident, underestimating its weight.  
He walked over to Finnick and held it out.

“Here Finnick. Do it. But please, make it quick.” There were tears silently streaming down his face now, and Finnick recoiled.

He shook his head furiously, choking back his own sob, anger beating out tears.

“No! No fucking way. I am not doing that! We are NOT a piece in HIS games anymore…He can't do this!” He pointed at Snow without looking at him, his words dripping in venom.

“Finnick, please… for Katniss.”

“No! Let her go back in. We’ll get her back out. She can do it again. I know she can! I am not going to kill you, Peeta. I promised her I would protect you. All of these bastards can go to hell!” He knocked the trident out of Peeta’s hand.

Peeta slowly bent down to pick it up again.

“You know how these games work, Finn. Once he decides someone is a threat, they don’t stand a chance. She won’t be coming out if she has to go back in.”  
His voice was low, scared but strong. Determination in his eyes.

“Peeta, no…” Tears were finally escaping Finnick as he looked at Peeta pleadingly.

“Finnick…we have to.”

Finnick stood up straight and cleared his throat. 

“Well then you are going to have to kill ME with that thing because I am not going to hurt you. You mean everything to Katniss. She loves you. And…so do I.” Emotions were flooding him as he turned to look around for a way to get out of here. Any way to break free from this cage they were trapped in.

They heard a click and Snow turned the volume up on the screen that was still fixed on Katniss and Prim in 12. They were sitting on the couch, eating cookies and giggling.

“When you and Peeta get married, are you going to leave me again?” Prim asked, suddenly getting serious. Worry crossing her face.

“Of course not! I could never leave you, little duck. You’re too important to me.” She pulled Prim close to her and started singing “Deep in the meadow”, the song that always soothed her little sister when she was feeling sad or sick.

Tears were streaming down both Finnick and Peeta’s faces now as they watched.

  
Finnick’s eyes were still fixated on the screen when he heard Peeta whisper.

“Take care of them…and tell her I love her.”

Finnick turned his head just in time to see Peeta charge at President Snow with the trident in hand, causing the peacekeepers to aim their guns.

“Peeta? PEETA NO!” Finnick tried to move but everything was happening in slow motion.

Bang bang bang bang bang bang.

Six unified shots.

One boy with the bread, lying dead in his own blood.

The blood he sacrificed to save Katniss.

To save Finnick. 

Finnick crumbled to the floor as he started hyperventilating.

Katniss had counted on him to protect Peeta.

And he had failed.


	26. Chapter 26

“Peeta, Peeta, Peeta…. Stay with me. STAY WITH ME!” 

Finnick had stopped hyperventilating almost as quickly as he had begun and was now frantically giving Peeta CPR. With every compression, more blood gushed out of Peeta’s body. 

Under different circumstances, Finnick would know that CPR in a situation like this would do absolutely no good, but all he could see was her, the girl he would do anything for, begging him to protect Peeta. 

“Come on, Peeta! Come back!” two, three, four… he kept pushing.

Snow, satisfied with his blood sacrifice, nodded to the peacekeepers next to him and they escorted him out of the room without a word, leaving only Finnick and Peeta's body in the darkness. 

Finnick didn’t care. He was just in rescue mode.   
He had to fix it.   
He had to. 

He threw his body on top of Peeta’s, pressing into him, trying to apply enough pressure with his body to fill the holes and stop the bleeding. 

His head was spinning, and he wasn’t thinking clearly.   
  
He knew that.   
  
He knew he couldn’t fix this, but he would never be able to look at himself in the mirror or look into Katniss’ eyes if he didn’t at least try. 

Suddenly the side door burst open and a flurry of people rushed in. 

People who Finnick had never seen before pulled him off of Peeta and collected his lifeless body, throwing it in a large cart and wheeling it out of the room through the large cement doors the two of them had entered only minutes ago.  
  
Three big men in suits dragged Finnick out by the back of his shirt, through the wall door as he frantically pulled against them.

“No! Wait, let me go! Where are you taking him?” 

Everything was moving so fast. He didn’t even have time to think.

He was right, the side door did lead to an exit. 

A large hangar that housed four large hovercrafts. 

His feet had not fully touched the ground since the men started pulling him and they didn’t until one of the large hovercraft doors opened and the men threw him inside, causing him to fall to the floor. 

He stood up quickly as he heard the engine start, and everything suddenly got loud. 

He looked around, desperate to figure out what was happening. 

All at once, two peacekeepers came from seemingly nowhere and pushed him onto a seat and strapped him down. 

He felt the hovercraft start to lift off and his hands clenched the arms of his seat.

He didn’t know where he was going, where they took Peeta, or if he would ever see Katniss again. 

He pressed his back into his seat and tilted his head back, eyes shut tightly as he replayed everything that had just happened, over and over again. 

How could he have not seen what Peeta was about to do?

Why hadn’t he done the same thing before Peeta did?

Why didn’t he throw the trident at Snow and kill him first?

Peeta was the bigger man. He was the one who truly deserved Katniss.  
  
Finnick cursed himself as he thought about every way he fucked all of this up.  
  
This was all his fault. If he had just stayed away from Katniss...

Finnick bit his cheek hard until he tasted blood.

He had been a coward in that moment. When it came down to it, he didn’t step up.

Katniss would never forgive him.

He would be better off dead.

As his adrenaline started to wear off, he began making a plan of how he could off himself before they could hurt anyone else he loved. 

He was lost in thought when he heard President Snow’s voice begin to boom, and his eyes shot open.

A peacekeeper was standing in front of him, holding a screen that was projecting President Snow’s face in real time. 

“Finnick Odair, well done, my boy! That went much better than I had planned. I was so sure you would be the one to sacrifice yourself. I guess my bet was on the wrong man. You worked Peeta up into such a frenzy, that just the sight of Katniss sent him voluntarily into the line of fire. I guess your plan to steal Katniss worked, once and for all. I’m happy that I could help you and I wish you and Miss Everdeen every happiness. Oh, and don't worry, she will be spared from the Quarter Quell. I’m a man of my word. You earned it.”

He smiled a bloody smile and Finnick pushed against the strap that was holding him in place.

“You evil, mother fucking, son of a bitch! YOU’RE the one who is going to burn! I didn’t kill Peeta, YOU DID.”   
Finnick let out a guttural cry that rose from deep in his soul. 

“Now, now, there’s no need to get all worked up. You got what you wanted. You get to live in happiness and spend your life with the one girl you love! Well, you know…since Annie Cresta…” 

Finnick’s face was on fire as he continued pulling at his restraints.

“… and Katniss Everdeen will never have to face the arena again. What’s a little murder for the life of someone you love?”   
Snow had a twinkle in his eyes and Finnick let out another scream.

“You’re not going to get away with this! Katniss is going to know the truth. THE WHOLE TRUTH. What do you think she’s going to think when I return without Peeta after I've just been with you?”

Finnick was spitting his words through gritted teeth. 

Snow’s face softened and his eyebrow lifted. 

“Well, I expect she will be so relieved to see you getting off the hovercraft in one piece. You know, after that terrible, terrible train accident that took the life of Peeta Mellark…”  
Both corners of Snow’s mouth began to lift, a wicked smile spreading across his face as the feed cut to Panem’s one and only news channel.

Finnick's eyes got wide as he took in what he was seeing. 

Live coverage of an overturned train that had derailed, its caboose car on fire. 

Large letters underneath the crash scrolled on the screen, too fast for him to read.

A small woman with diamond colored hair was speaking in front of the wreckage, reporting the fake story.

“ _We are here live with breaking news. Approximately 30 minutes ago, a train carrying two Victors from the Capitol, back to District 12, derailed, catching fire and toppling on its side. We are told that Peeta Mellark was in the car that caught fire, and first responders are working tirelessly to get to him._  
 _We were also told that Finnick Odair was also on the train at the time, but he has yet to be found. We at Panem 1 are sending all of our best thoughts to both Peeta and Finnick. I know all of Panem will be waiting with bated breath until they are found safe.”_

Finnick felt the sting of tears falling on hot skin as he continued to watch.

“We got something!” A first responder was lifting something up to another that was standing over a broken window. 

Finnick saw the body that they were holding, and he felt his heart stop.

Peeta.

He was burned and almost unrecognizable, but you could still see that it was him.

‘That’s where they took him. They burned him to cover their asses.’ Finnick thought to himself.

The female reporter put her hand to her ear as she listened to the bullshit she was being fed.

“ _This just in. The first responders can confirm that the body they have pulled out of the fire was indeed Peeta Mellark. Our hearts are breaking tonight in all of Panem, and our love goes out to Katniss Everdeen during this devastation. We will all be praying that Finnick Odair is found safe and sound as I know we all need that good news now_.”

The screen went black and Snow’s face reappeared.

Finnick clenched his jaw so tight that he was sure he chipped some teeth.

“Now, who do you think Katniss is going to believe? You? Or the body that was just found in the wreckage? Enjoy this moment, Odair. You’ve won.”

He laughed as the screen went black again and the peacekeeper turned to take a seat.

Finnick wanted to run. He wanted to scream and thrash and rip his hair out. 

But he was defeated. 

Only Snow could give him the one thing he would ever want in this life, while wrecking him and shaking that very same thing to the core.

He sat there, a shell of who he was just 24 hours ago. 

His body was deflated and the will to fight had been extinguished as fast as it had been lit. 

Snow was wrong. 

He didn’t win. 

He was destroyed.

He felt the hovercraft start to drop and slow, and he instantly felt fear shoot through him.   
  
Where was he going to be? Was he going to end up dead in that “crash” too?

He felt the thud of a hard landing and the door hissed as it opened. 

He squinted to see what he could see as the peacekeepers began unstrapping him.

12.

The square.

No… the Victor’s Village.

He stood up quickly, frantically rubbing his wrists from where the straps had held him, and raced down the ramp. 

The Village was FULL of people. More people than he knew lived in 12. They had begun lighting candles and leaving teddy bears or flowers outside of Peeta’s house. Some people were crying, some were clinging to each other, others were paying their respects with a moment of silence and the three-finger salute.   
  
He stood there frozen at the sight.

“Finnick!”

He turned and saw Katniss pushing through the throng of people, clawing to get to him.

When the people moved to the side, clearing an opening, she started running, jumping into his arms and burying her face in his neck.

He stumbled back a little with her momentum, but wrapped his arms around her like she was water that could slip through his arms at any moment.

She was inhaling his scent, longing for that saltiness she had grown to need.  
Instead, she smelled blood.

She dropped her legs, putting her feet firmly on the ground and pulled back to look at him.

He was covered in it. Dried and deep dark red, but everywhere.

She gasped, and everyone turned to see what was wrong, eliciting gasps, sobs, and screams from a crowd that was just registering that he was alive and standing right there, soaked in blood. 

“Finnick…oh my God… what happened to you?” She whispered as she placed her hand on his cheek, her eyes filling with tears, searching his as he closed his eyes and leaned into it. 

He just shook his head and swallowed the lump that was growing in his throat.

“It’s…not mine.” A tear fell and he quickly wiped it away.

Katniss gasped again, this time putting her hand over her mouth, flashing the pearl ring Peeta had given her.

Finnick winced.

“Peeta…” Her tears were falling fast and silently now. 

The people who were mourning Peeta, also respected Katniss. They slowly began to scatter, seeing how their presence was hurting more than helping at this time.   
They walked past Finnick and Katniss, touching their arms, whispering their condolences to her or relief that he was alive to him.  
It was all too much. 

When the last person was gone, Katniss’ mother and Prim rushed over to them. He could see that Prim had been crying and she clung on to Katniss. Clara pulled him in for a hug and whispered her apologies sweetly. 

“Please, come inside. I can make some tea. You must be exhausted. After everything you’ve been through today…” Clara’s voice dropped off as she looked over at Peeta’s house, candles still flickering on his porch. 

Finnick looked at Katniss with every amount of pleading and pain he could muster, and she took his hand tightly in hers, knowing his every thought.

She sniffed and wiped her nose with her opposite sleeve.

“Thanks, mom, but Finnick needs to… get away. I’m going to take him into the woods for a bit. Don’t wait up for us and don’t worry. I’ve got this.” She gave her mother a small, sad smile and Clara relented. 

“Ok.” She nodded gently as she put her arm around Prim’s waist, turning her to move inside. 

Once her family was inside, Katniss looked up at Finnick with a heaviness that felt like it was weighing down her whole body.

“Cabin?”

He exhaled as he nodded.

“Cabin.”

__________

The walk to the cabin felt like it took five years. 

Neither one of them said a word as they walked, but their hands never let go of each other. 

Katniss unlocked the door and pushed it open, moving immediately to start a fire.

Finnick sat on the edge of the bed, watching her in silence. 

She was so beautiful.

Once the fire ignited, she turned to face him, taking in the sight of him fully. 

She moved towards him, still saying nothing, and straddled his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Kissing every inch of his face.

“I’m…so…thankful…you…are…alive.” She said in between kisses.

Finnick pushed her away gently.

“Katniss… Peeta.” His voice was hoarse and shallow, and she could see the trauma of what just happened all over him.

She took his face in her hands and looked deep in his eyes.

“I don’t want to talk about Peeta right now. There will be plenty of time for that. Right now, I want you. I want to get these bloodstained clothes off of you, and I want to make you feel good. I want you to forget about the accident…” She leaned in to kiss him, but he pulled away sharply.

“I can’t.” 

Katniss pulled back and he saw desperation in her eyes.   
Not for sex, but for him.   
All of him.  
To make her feel good.   
To make her forget.

“Please…” her voice was full of pain.

She tried to kiss him again, and this time he moved out from under her, causing her to fall onto the bed.

“I said I can’t!” He didn’t know where that shout came from, and he immediately regretted it.

Tears were falling down Katniss’ face. One at a time in a steady rhythm. 

He turned away from her as he closed his eyes, hands on his hips, chin on his chest. 

“I’m sorry…”  
Katniss’ voice was weak. Childlike. Innocent.  
It cut him deep.

He exhaled and turned his body back to her, everything else still the same.

"No, I’m sorry…”

He looked up at her and she saw that his eyes were glassy, tears filling them up fast.

“I…I couldn’t save him.” He let a singular sob escape as he quickly tried to shove it back down. 

Katniss stood up and walked over to him.

“Shh, shh, shh. Look at me. Finnick, look at me.” He voice was soft as she took his face in her hands again, forcing him to look at her.

“That wasn’t your fault. It was an accident. There wasn’t anything you could’ve done…” Tears and sweat were mixing in his eyes now, causing them to burn. He relished in the pain he knew he deserved. 

Katniss buried her face in his chest, rubbing his back gently.

“…I’m just so thankful you made it out safe. I wouldn’t have survived if I lost you both.”

She whimpered as she pulled away from his warmth.

“Was the dinner good? It would help to know he was happy before the accident.”

Finnick pulled her in tight, kissing the top of her head as he let his lips rest there, tears wetting her hair.

He wanted to lie.

He tried to lie.

He wanted to give her that. He owed it to her.

But he couldn’t.

He knew Snow could use it to blackmail him at any minute, and he wouldn’t give him that satisfaction. No matter what the ramifications were.

He pushed Katniss away from him and looked long and hard at her eyes. Studying them, memorizing every shade and speck, desperate to burn the image of her into his brain in case she never forgave him for what he was about to tell her. Then he pulled her in for a long, deep kiss. She groaned against him and tried to move them to the bed.

He stopped.

“I can’t. Not until I tell you this.”

She looked at him, still heady from their kiss. 

He sighed and started rubbing the back of his neck. He was shaking as he proceeded.

“It…it wasn’t an accident.”

Katniss snapped into focus.

“What? What are you talking about?”

“The train… that wasn’t real. I mean it was but… that wasn’t how Peeta…died.”

He felt his voice catch in his throat and he looked over at Katniss who was staring at him with fear and confusion. 

He took a deep breath and told her everything.

EVERYTHING.

From the minute they got there, to the minute he landed in the Victor’s Village.

When he had gotten everything out, he exhaled long and hard and felt the tears pressing against his eyelids, desperate to escape.   
  
He acquiesced. 

Katniss had turned to stone. 

She was looking at him with fire and fury burning in her eyes and for a minute, he was afraid that she was literally going to kill him right there in this cabin.

He backed up as she moved towards him.

“Get out.” Her voice was low and vengeful.

“Katniss…”

“I SAID GET OUT!” She threw a mug that was sitting on the counter at his head as she screamed. 

He dodged it but moved closer to her as she continued throwing things.

“Katniss…please…” Tears were streaming down both of their faces; his full of pain and hers full of rage. 

“You are a liar! You promised! You promised me! You killed him! You did this! I hate you!” She was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Finnick continued moving towards her, catching both of her arms in his hands, pulling her close to him.

She started fighting against him, punching his chest, tears and screams and venom flying everywhere. 

He wrapped his arms around her as she continued to beat his chest, slowly starting to still.

“I’m sorry… I’m so so sorry. I know…” He was whispering into her hair the same words over and over again.

Her body finally went limp against him and she went silent.  
  
He picked her up, walking across the room to lay her on the bed.

He moved to lie next to her, but stopped when he heard her voice that was barely audible, and sore from screaming.

“No. Get out.”

He sat down on the edge.

“Katniss…”

“Now Finnick. Get out. I never want to see you again... You should have been the one who died in that basement.”

She spit her words at him as she rolled onto her side, pulling her legs into a fetal position, and he felt his whole world shatter.

He looked down at his feet and slowly stood up.

He leaned in to kiss her forehead, and to his surprise, she let him.

He walked towards the door, opening it slowly.

“I know you’re probably going to hate me for the rest of your life, but I just want you to know, you will never be able to hate me more than I hate myself. I failed you. I can never take that back. I wish I did die in that basement. I deserve it. Peeta was a hero. I am so sorry.” His voice cracked as he tried to get out the last words he knew he would probably ever get the chance to say to her.

“He loved you… and so do I. I always will.”

He shut the door and started walking away from the cabin, leaving his heart inside. 

Broken.


	27. Chapter 27

_He sailed out into the middle of the ocean and stripped down to nothing. He lifted the cinder blocks that he had wrapped in rope onto the ledge, and slowly slipped one around his neck. He sat on the back of the boat, feet lowering into the water. He watched them dip under, their image bending and morphing as the water cast a distortion over them. He slowly reached behind him, bringing the remaining two roped blocks next to him, slipping his arm through their loops and pulling tight. He closed his eyes and looked up to the sky, feeling the heat of the sun beat down on his face one last time. This was his end. He opened his eyes and scooted closer to the water. He took a deep breath and as he pushed himself off, he whispered her name. “I will always love you, Katniss…” His body dropped quickly from the weight of the blocks. He refused to hold his breath as he sank, water quickly filling his lungs, eyes burning from the saltiness of the sea, and he swore he saw her face before everything went black._

“Finnick!”

Katniss jolted awake and launched herself into a sitting position, shaking off the nightmare that felt so real, it clung to her bones.

For a moment, she forgot where she was and why she wasn’t at home in her own bed.

As she rubbed her eyes and shook off the haziness of disorientation that comes from being jolted out of a deep sleep, she looked around at the Cabin.

The fire had gone out hours ago and she saw the items she had thrown, still a mess all over the floor.

Finnick.

She sighed as she pulled her right knee up to her chest, resting her arm on her knee and her head in her hand, fingers entangled in her hair. 

She thought about everything that had happened the day before.

The train.

The fire.

“Peeta”.   
She whispered slowly as she remembered that yesterday wasn’t a nightmare and that he was really gone. 

She felt empty.  
  
Her chest felt hollow and she struggled to breathe.  
  
Her short breaths turned into soft sobs and she pulled her other leg up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, and slowly began rocking. 

“My name is Katniss Everdeen.  
I live in District 12.  
I won the Hunger Games with Peeta Mellark.  
Finnick Odair saved his life in the arena.  
I am safe.  
Peeta is gone.  
Finnick killed him.”

Finnick.

She shut her eyes tightly, remembering every encounter she had ever had with Finnick Odair.

She laughed and cried, felt rage and sympathy, but mostly she just felt numb.

She thought back to the previous night. How relieved she had felt when she saw him, how sick and angry she felt when he told her the his truth, and how she didn’t know what to believe.

Finnick told her that Snow killed Peeta.

But she saw his body pulled from the wreckage of that crash.

Why would Finnick lie to her?

She flashed back to his gorgeous sea foam green eyes, filled with pain, pleading with her to believe him. 

She also replayed the words she had said to him.

“ _It should have been you who died in that basement_.”

She flinched, feeling sick with guilt for the words she knew would scar him. She needed to talk to him. To apologize. She was still angry. Livid. Broken.

But he didn’t deserve that.

She had to get out of here.

For the first time in her life, the cabin didn’t feel like an escape. It felt like a prison.

She quickly pulled on her boots and ran out the door towards the Victor’s Village. 

As she broke through the trees into the clearing of the Village, she saw Finnick’s porch light still on in the sunlight, and her body pulled her in the direction of it before her mind had a chance to catch up. 

She moved quickly, bounding up the porch steps and bursting through his door.

“Finnick?” Her voice was hurried and full of emotion. 

“He’s gone.”

Katniss turned towards the voice she had just heard.

Haymitch.

They moved towards each other quickly, meeting in the middle.

Katniss fell into his arms as her pain and wounds from the past couple of days reached the surface and exploded. 

He held her as she sobbed into his shoulder uncontrollably, releasing everything she has ever suppressed, all at once.  
  
“How are you here?” She whispered, her voice sounding squeaky like a mouse.

“I heard the news. I needed to come check on my favorite girl.”  
He kissed the top of her head softly like a father would. He held her tighter. 

“He’s gone.”   
She finally managed to get those two words out when she felt like there were no more tears left to cry.

“I know.” Haymitch was stroking her hair softly.

“Finnick…” She said his name in a breathless whisper.

“He didn’t know. He tried, Katniss. He couldn’t do anything.”

Katniss jerked away from him forcefully, pain and confusion crossing her face.

“How would you know? Were you there?”   
  
Her voice didn’t sound like her own and Haymitch turned to sit on his couch, leaning forward, arms resting on his knees. 

“No. But two of the peacekeepers who were in that room that night are part of the rebellion. They told me what happened. They are still broken up about it. They had been told it was just going to be a meeting... They never would have expected it to take the turn it did…”   
  
Haymitch sighed as he stood up and moved into the kitchen, reaching above the refrigerator, and opening the liquor cabinet. He pulled down two scotch glasses and poured both himself and Katniss a drink. 

He walked back into the living room, standing in front of the couch where she was now sitting, and handed her the glass. 

She took it timidly and clutched it with both hands as she tried to sort through what Haymitch had just said. 

“I saw the train…” she whispered so quietly that Haymitch didn’t hear her.

He sat down across from her and took a drink, his foot crossed over his knee, his hand holding it in place, now staring out the window. 

Katniss cleared her husky dry throat and took a sip before trying again. 

“I said, I saw the train…”

She was desperate for Haymitch to confirm her story. Tell her that it was all an accident and that Finnick was lying. Her eyes searched the face that was looking past her out the window.

Haymitch shook his head slowly, still avoiding her eyes.

“It wasn’t an accident, Sweetheart. Snow killed Peeta. He was dead already by the time they found him in those flames. He was planted there.”   
He spoke matter-of-factly, but Katniss caught the break in his voice as he spoke. 

She shook her head as she looked down at the glass in her hands, seeing her knuckles white from her grip. 

“If that’s true…then Finnick is the one who killed him. Not Snow. He didn’t protect him. He is responsible. This is all his fault... Annie was probably his fault too…” Her voice was dripping with disgust as it trailed off and the tears started flowing again. 

Haymitch set his glass down with more force than he should have on a glass table and steeled his voice so that it was powerful and firm, anger slowly rising up his spine. 

“Now you listen to me, Everdeen. Finnick Odair has been through hell and back multiple times over the course of his life. More times than you could imagine. He was forced to watch as the Capitol burned his family alive in 4 as they slept, all to ensure that he had no one left, making him fully the property of the Capitol. His body has been sold like it was a piece of meat and has been beaten, battered, tortured, sliced, gashed, used and abused, on a daily basis by people who want nothing more than to say they have been with the hot Victor.   
He mentored Annie and fell in love with her deeply, then watched as she was purposely targeted and drowned in her games AFTER he had been tortured while trying to get her sponsors. I have watched that boy be broken down bit by bit until he didn’t know which way was up; a truly hollow shell of himself and yet, he still loves fiercely. He loves people the way they deserve to be loved and in a way that he has never been loved in return. He was the one who rescued Johanna from the dark hell hole she was slowly sinking into after her games and they were the ones who literally endured things that should never happen to a human body, to save you AND Peeta in your game. So don’t you DARE blame him for something he didn’t do. I know for a fact that if he would have known Peeta was going to sacrifice himself, he would have sliced his own throat first without even thinking about it. He is a victim here too, Katniss. He hates himself right now. I’ve never seen him so defeated, and that’s saying a lot. He would do anything for you. For Peeta. Knowing that he can’t fix this makes him want to die. And the sad thing is… losing you might actually be what pushes him to do it.” Haymitch sat back as he caught his breath, calming himself.

Katniss sat back, eyes wide and face frozen, mouth ajar. 

She had never seen Haymitch this passionate about something. Someone.

“I… I didn’t know you knew him so well.” Her voice was soft as she was quickly being humbled. 

“I didn’t. I don’t. I’ve just been around the Capitol a long time, so I know how this works. I know the games they make lucrative Victors play. I’ve also been watching him for the last ten years and I can tell you… he came alive the day you walked into his life.”

Katniss felt the stone wall she had built around herself crack and crumble and suddenly, she was overwhelmed with guilt. Guilt for blaming Finnick. Guilt for everything he has ever been through. Guilt for breaking him further. 

She looked up at Haymitch with tears in her eyes.

“Where is he? I have to find him.” Her nightmare suddenly popped back into her head and she saw him sinking deeper into the sea.

Haymitch studied her cautiously, making sure she was in the right head space and that her rage had dissipated.

Her eyes were desperately pleading and yearning for the boy with the trident. 

“He’s back home. In 4. I’m assuming he’s out on his boat somewhere…”

Katniss’ eyes got wide and she saw cinder blocks pulling him down…down…down. 

“I gotta go!”

She leapt up, rushing out of the door, down the steps and running all the way to the train station, unpacked and unprepared. She needed to apologize and make sure her nightmare didn’t come true. She couldn’t live with herself if he did something impulsive because of her and the words she desperately wished she could erase from his soul. 

It was almost 4pm and she was just in time.

She took her seat and tried to catch her breath, thankful she hadn’t missed the train. She might’ve been too late 12 hours later.

When she arrived in 4, she realized just how unprepared she was. 

She had no luggage, no guide, and no idea how to actually get to Finnick.

She stepped off the train and immediately recognized a smell that she had grown to love so much.

Ocean salt. 

She was shocked by how at home the smell made her feel. 

“Now what?” She muttered to herself. 

She walked up to the ticket counter and the booking clerk fumbled in surprise.

“Miss Everdeen… welcome to 4… er…uh…we weren’t expecting you. I’m… I’m so sorry for your loss.” 

He gave her a sympathetic smile.

“Thank you. That truly means so much.” She gave him a small smile in return.

“How can I be of service?”

Katniss dropped her voice and leaned over the counter, causing him to lean in to hear her.

“I was wondering where I could find Finnick Odair?”

He pulled back, fighting against his training of NEVER giving out the location information of Victors, and nodded his head. 

“There’s a few places he might be, but my guess would be that he is out on his boat. Probably…here.” 

He pulled out a small piece of paper and drew her a map to the specific place he guessed Finnick would be. 

She smiled and squeezed his arm, thankful for his help.

“Thank you. Thank you so much.”

He tipped his hat as she took off in the direction of the sea. 

___________

When she finally found the spot the man had drawn, she looked around for any sign of Finnick. 

The place she had found was completely deserted. Not a soul in sight. Just a beach with a small hut on the sand and a dock where she figured he must keep his boat.

She put her hand over her eyes to shield them from the sun that was beginning to set, as she frantically searched the horizon for Finnick. 

The water was shockingly still for the ocean. She knew it wouldn’t stay like that for long and that she needed to move fast before the tide rolled in. 

She finally saw a small dot and knew that must be him.

She searched for something, anything she could use to get his attention. 

She could swim, but she knew there was no way she could swim that distance out to him. 

She moved to the hut and opened the door that was partially cracked open. 

Floats and inner tubes came falling out as she pulled it open further. She threw them all to the side and saw a red kayak that was leaning against the back wall.

She sighed as she shut her eyes, swearing under her breath.

“Damn you, Finnick Odair. Damn you for being worth all of this.”

She dragged the kayak out and found its paddle and a lifejacket inside.

She pushed the kayak into the water, swinging her body in with her momentum. 

She started paddling, moving swiftly and gracefully like she would in the woods, determined to catch her prey. 

She was amazed at how peaceful this was. With the sun on her face, the breeze blowing through her hair and the sound of the water hitting her kayak, she began to see why this was bliss for Finnick. 

She reached the back of his boat unbelievably quick and noticed his shirtless back to her as he sat on the bow, legs dangling over the edge. 

She suddenly felt nervous and the butterflies in her stomach felt like the size of eagles. She didn’t know what to do now, so she softly knocked on the back of his boat like it was a door.

He didn’t hear her right away, so she knocked harder.

“Finnick?”

He spun around quickly, his shoulders tense. His eyes were red and swollen and they were dark underneath. She could tell he had not slept. 

“Katniss?” He ran to the back of the boat, eyes wide.

“What…what are you doing here? How did you find me? Wait…HOW are you here?”

Katniss tossed the paddle onto his boat and grabbed the side tightly.

“A little help here?” 

She stuck her tongue out in deep concentration as she pulled her knees up, trying to stand and not fall in. Finnick quickly leaned over and picked her up in one fell swoop, placing her feet firmly on the ground and returning to pick the kayak up. He tossed it onto the boat deck and turned back to look at Katniss, still processing the fact that she was standing in front of him.  
  
In District 4. 

They stared at each other, saying nothing, and everything, in the silence. 

“Umm…hi.” Katniss started in, suddenly feeling embarrassed for hunting him down. 

“Hi.” Finnick whispered.   
  
It took everything in him not to pull her into his chest, kissing her and holding her tight. 

Katniss was biting her lip as she looked everywhere but at him, picking at a hangnail on her finger. 

“What are you doing here, Katniss?” His voice was soft and sad. Quiet and tender. 

Katniss finally looked at him.

“I…um…I wanted to…uh…Haymitch told me…I mean I know you…er…” She stumbled as she tried to fit everything she wanted to say into one sentence. 

Finnick was watching her with a furrowed brow. He gently grabbed her arm and moved them to the bench seats at the front of the boat. 

He sat down across from her, wanting to give her the space he knew she needed.

Katniss blew out a hot breath.

“Let’s try this again.” Her voice was steady and calm.

“I’m here because I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry, Finnick. I said some horrible, unforgivable things last night and I wish I could take them all back. You did not deserve a single one of them and I can only pray that one day you will forgive me.”  
  
She was proud of herself for maintaining her composure and for feeling strong instead of weak in this moment. 

Finnick was the one biting his lip and playing with his hands now, really wishing he had his rope. She saw his eyes peeking out from under his shaggy hair, wet with the tears that were coming against his will. 

“I deserved it…” His voice cracked.

Katniss leaned forward trying to make eye contact with him.

“No you didn’t. I messed up big time. I am the one in the wrong here. Haymitch…” She sighed and paused before she continued.

“…Haymitch told me about what really happened. I should have believed you when you told me. I shouldn’t have blamed you. You didn’t do anything wrong, Finnick. You did everything you could and that’s all I could’ve ever asked for. You didn’t fail me… “

Tears were streaming faster now, and she heard him sniffle quickly. 

“I’m so sorry, Katniss. I’m so so sorry that I didn’t bring him home. I’m so sorry for ruining your life and taking away the one person you truly needed…” He looked off into the sunset as the boat began rocking harder with the tide that was starting to come in.

She stood up and moved to sit next to him. She sat down slowly, touching his skin with her leg. He hissed from just that brush alone. She reached over, picking up his hand and bringing it to her lips, then resting it in her lap.

“YOU are the one I need, Finnick. I love Peeta. Loved…Peeta. And he will always have a special place in my heart. But you…” She reached up and moved some hair off of his forehead, revealing his glassy eyes. 

“…You have my WHOLE heart, Finnick Odair. I am so sorry I hurt you. Please, please hear me when I say, you didn’t deserve any of the things I said. I love you so much it hurts. I am so deeply, madly, insanely in love with you, and I hate myself so much for hurting you.”

She felt a tear fall from her eye.

She aimlessly started tracing circles on his hand, mesmerized by it’s strength and color. He was as golden as the gods. 

“I know I don’t deserve to even ask you this, but…could you ever forgive me for being so horrible?”   
  
She looked up at him hopefully, tears making her eyes shine, the sun turning all sorts of bright and beautiful behind her as it continued to lower itself. 

He exhaled deeply and used the hand that wasn’t in her lap to reach over and grab her neck, pulling her to his lips. 

She let go of his hand and melted into him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She moved to straddle his lap and he pulled her tighter, feeling like he couldn’t get close enough. 

Their kisses were saying everything they didn’t know how to put into words, and their tears were making them salty. 

Finnick slid his hands into her shirt and up her back until he found her bra, quickly unhooking it.

She moaned into his mouth as he pulled it off, helping him by moving her arms in and out of her shirt, never pulling her lips from his. 

The sun had completely sunk by now and the moon was shining bright. Katniss unconsciously started belly rolling her body into Finnick’s feeling him start to grow hard beneath her.

She smiled into his lips as a wave rocked the boat hard, causing her to lose her balance. She slipped to the side of him and dug her fingers into his arm as an automatic reaction. 

He caught her and pulled her back onto his lap.

They laughed as they touched foreheads.

“As much as I would love to make love to you right here, these waves are going to seriously mess with my mojo if we try.” Finnick was smiling a light and happy dimpled smile. Katniss laughed quietly and nodded, her forehead still on his.

“Then I think we need to get out of here asap.” She leaned in and whispered as she nibbled his ear with her teeth playfully.

He purred and his eyes rolled back in his head before he pulled himself back, looking lovingly into the eyes of a girl he was sure he had lost a night ago.   
  
But she was here.   
  
She found him.   
  
She loved him.

  
He stood up, anxious to get back to land, pulling up the anchor quickly.

Katniss stretched her arms out, tilting her head back as she leaned against the railing, breathing in the salty night air. 

“Don’t get too comfy, you’ve got a kayak to row back!” 

Her head shot up and she looked at him with a panicked look on her face.   
  
His face was deadpan.

“Finnick Odair…don’t you dare!” 

He burst into a loud, carefree, full on belly laugh.

“You are so horrible!” Katniss ran to him and playfully smacked his arm.

He spun and wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her to wrap hers around his neck.

“You love me.” He said quietly as he stared at her with adoration, rubbing the tip of his nose up and down hers once.

“Yeah. I kind of sort of really really do.” She said sweetly, but earnestly. 

He kissed the tip of her nose and then her forehead. 

He leaned down and whispered into her ear.

“Well, that’s good then. Because I kind of sort of really really love you too, girl on fire.”

She put one hand on the side of his face, rubbing her thumb over the scruff that had accumulated on his face from that day. 

“Together?” She asked with her heart on her sleeve.

“Together.” He whispered as he turned to kiss the hand that was resting on his face.

Katniss smiled wide as she turned away from him.

“Now hurry up. I’m…in a mood.” She raised an eyebrow as she sat back down on the bench, playfully spreading her legs. She reached down to the bra that Finnick had just removed and threw it at him, causing it to land on his head, one cup over his eye like a pirate’s eye patch.

“Yes ma’am!” 

Finnick turned the boat and headed towards shore. 

He left her bra over his eye and she giggled the whole way back.


	28. Chapter 28

Finnick docked the boat and tied it up quickly.

Katniss stepped onto the dock with ease, like she’s be doing this her entire life.   
  
She leaned over the railing, reaching for the kayak.

“What are you doing?” Finnick called to her as he finished securing the boat. 

“I gotta put this back!”

Finnick moved quickly to stand behind her, pressing himself into her back. He leaned down so that his mouth was next to her ear. 

“Leave it.”   
  
He pushed her hair to the side, revealing her neck. She felt the cold air hit it and she tilted it to the side in anticipation. 

He slowly started trailing kisses up her shoulder, working his way up to her neck softly, gently, seductively. 

She shivered from the juxtaposition of the cold air and his warm mouth on her skin and blew out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding. 

She started nodding erratically against him, her stomach tightening as desire grew between her legs.

“Yeah. Yeah… let’s go.” 

She turned to start running off the dock, grabbing his hand and pulling him behind her with impressive strength. When her feet hit the sand, she kept running straight, back the way she had arrived.

Finnick pulled her hand back, stopping her abruptly.

“Where are you going?” His eyes were twinkling in the moonlight.

Katniss stopped and looked around. She didn’t know where she was, let alone where she was going after she left the beach.  
  
She blushed.

“I don’t know… sorry! I was just… I mean you looks so…”   
  
She buried her face in her hands in embarrassment.

Finnick smiled and pulled her hands down, wrapping them around his waist in the same movement. He looked into her eyes and she could see how dilated they had become.

“I know… I really am quite a sight to behold.”

He winked at her and struck a superhero pose.

She pushed him lightly but couldn’t help but laugh at how adorable he was. 

He grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together and started walking in the direction of the hut.

“This way.” He nodded as he pulled her with him. 

“Finnick, I’m not having sex with you in a floaty hut.” 

He laughed and kept pulling, walking right past the hut. 

They walked until they reached a bluff with steep stairs that looked more like a ladder adorning it. 

“We’re going up there?!” She pulled back a little, her legs starting to feel shaky as she looked up. 

“Yep. I live up there. Do you trust me?” He looked at her questioningly and it made her heart sink to see that he genuinely didn’t know if she did. 

She nodded as she looked back up at the stairs.

“Always.” She whispered.

He pulled her in for a kiss, relief washing over him.

“Ok, so you should go up first, that way I can stand behind you and makes sure you don’t fall. They can get a little slippery, especially at night. So, take it slow. I’ve got you.”

She nodded again, still feeling shaky and unsteady, but trusting him.   
  
She slowly started to climb and felt his presence right behind her. 

“That’s it. You’re doing great.”

She turned her head back to look at him, noticing his hand resting firmly on her butt.

“Ahh, so THAT’S why you wanted to stand behind me. You’re checking me out!” She teased.

He blushed before deciding to own it.

“Can you blame me? Have you seen yourself?” He gave her his best wink and her legs went weak at the knees. 

“Yep. Gotta move faster.” She muttered to herself as she picked up speed in her ascent. She didn’t know what was more wet, these steps or her center. 

Finnick matched her speed and suddenly they were at the top.

Katniss stood there, breathless, taken back by the beauty she saw. 

It was the Victors Village, but the houses were bigger here than in 12. Nautical in style, with things like sunrooms and wrap around porches with swings on them, and outside shower walls to rinse off the salt from the ocean. 

“Finnick… this is heaven.”

He wrapped one arm around her waist and leaned into her hair.

“You’re heaven. This place is just a bonus.” 

She turned her head to him, happy tears starting to fall and cleared her throat.

“So… which one is yours?”

“Whichever one you like…”   
  
He whispered sadly, and she realized how eerily silent and dark the whole Village was. He was the only Victor left from 4 and he had no family left to fill this place with light either.  
  
He was literally all alone. 

She felt her heart crack in two but brushed it off.   
  
He didn’t pity himself and she knew he sure as heck didn’t need hers.

She gave him a small smile and said, “You pick.”

He nodded, reaching for her hand again and started leading her to the third house on the left. 

They stepped inside and Katniss felt immediately at home.

Finnick looked around before turning to face her.

“Can I get you something to eat? Drink? I know it’s probably been a while since you’ve eaten…”

He was rocking back and forth on his feet, biting his lip, trying to be a gentleman and not a pig when all he wanted to do was rip her clothes off. 

Katniss moved until she was standing right up against him, heat radiating off of her body. 

“The only thing I’m hungry for… is you.” She reached up on her toes to kiss his neck and moved her hand to the front of his pants, rubbing him through the fabric until he was fully erect.  
  
"Hello, you." She smiled into his neck.

He moaned into her hair, inhaling the scent of her shampoo and continuing what he had been doing on the dock, trailing wet hot kisses down her neck.

“Finnick…” She hissed as she moved her neck.  
“…Take me to your room. NOW.” 

They were both panting, eyes fully dilated as he picked her up and carried her up the stairs.   
He kicked the door open and gently dropped her onto the bed.

They both started ripping their own clothes off, paying no mind to the ripping and tearing of fabric that was happening in their fury.   
  
They just needed to feel each other, skin to skin, fire and water making steam. 

Katniss kicked off her pants, taking her socks off with them and scooted herself back up the bed.

“I missed you…” Finnick whispered as he moved over her, leaning back in and trailing kisses down her neck to her throat, her shoulder and then her collarbone. 

“Me too… it killed me when I heard you left.”  
  
Her breathing was shaky as she felt the weight of him on her. He pulled back half an inch and her legs immediately wrapped around his back, pulling him closer.

“MmmMmm… Don’t leave me again.” She was trying to be playful, but he heard the cry in her voice. 

“Never.”  
  
He started alternating between kisses and licks as he continued to work his way down her body.  
He kissed her down her breastbone, and up the side of her breast, licking when he reached the nipple. Her hands immediately found his hair as she held him there, crying out for more.

“Oh God, Finn…right there…ahh.”  
Her taut stomach was contracting in and out as she tried to catch her breath. 

Finnick continued teasing her. Licking slow, torturous licks around her nipple, flicking it with his tongue every so often, eliciting a hiss.   
  
He loved it. 

“Finnick…please!” Katniss lifted her chest in an attempt to make him take her nipple into his mouth.   
She could feel her juices running down her thighs, back towards her butt and she rubbed her legs together, hoping to feel some traction on her little bundle of nerves that was aching with desire.

Finnick wanted to savor this moment, not rush it.

But he also loved to hear her beg for him.

He smiled wickedly as he licked back over her breastbone and over to her other breast.

“Finnn…icckkk” She was pleading now, not wanting him to tease her anymore, and before she could finish saying his name, he softly bit down on the nipple he hadn’t teased and she howled, bucking her hips against his stomach. 

He sucked for a little while longer than moved to kiss down her stomach, dipping his hot tongue into her belly button on the way. 

She sat up on her elbows to watch him and he stared up at her as he continued to move down to the place she had wanted him to be since she got to 4. 

She leaned her head back, still propped up on her arms as she spread her legs wide for him. 

He could smell her desire and he moaned into her thigh. He slowly and carefully began cleaning the nectar that had escaped her off with one long lick.   
He found the patch of hair that had grown in nicely since she had been waxed down to nothing before her games, and buried his face in it, inhaling her scent.   
  
He loved the smell of the ocean, but he had to admit, the oaky, woodsy smell that was flowing through her body was better. So much better.

He looked up at her as he licked her slit, his face instantly covered in her juices, and saw her back beginning to arch. He felt her leg rubbing the side of his face and he smiled to himself.

He reached his hand up in front of him, and using two fingers, spread her open wide, revealing her hot pink center and the source of her fountain that was still dripping with desire.

His seafoam green eyes were now fully black with lust and passion.

She let a small moan escape as she felt the cold air hit her middle. 

“Finnick, please! I’m begging you!” She was breathless as she pleaded with him and he happily obliged.

He started furiously lapping her up, burying his face in her pussy, reaching as far as he could inside of her with his tongue.  
  
She screamed.

“Oh God, yes, Baby... Right there!”

She instinctually reached down and began rubbing her clit in fast, vicious circles, hearing the slapping of her wetness with every motion. 

She was on fire, sweat dripping down her body, making it glow in the moonlight. 

Finnick pushed himself up on one arm, watching her touch herself and his head rolled back in approval. 

He reached his other hand to her center and easily slid two fingers in. Her walls clamped down hard around him as he began pumping his fingers in and out.

Katniss was rocking and bucking and she fell back hard onto her back, still rubbing herself, and reaching up with her other hand to play with her breasts. She was surprised by how much she loved nipple play. Who knew those tiny little things could shoot electricity through her? 

Finnick felt his cock rubbing against the silk sheets and he cried out, desperate for relief.

He pulled away from Katniss, his hand now covered with her honey, and quickly took his cock in his hand, pumping himself wildly as he watched it get slick with Katniss’ desire. 

Katniss propped back up on one elbow, seeing what he was doing and groaned hungrily, reaching her hand down to pump her fingers in and out of herself, using her thumb to continue rubbing her clit. 

Finnick stared at her, taking in the sight of everything she was doing as he continued to pump himself, his own nectar starting to squirt. 

Katniss stopped what she was doing and moved over to him, straddling his thigh, and she slowly moved his hand off of his member and replaced it with her own. 

She moved painfully slow as she began to stroke him and she could see the sexual frustration building in him.

“Katniss…please…faster.” He was breathless and pleading with her.

She looked him dead in the eyes as she began to grind her body into his leg, rubbing her wet center up and down it, soaking him. 

“Good…God, Everdeen…you’re gonna kill me.” His breathing was shallow, his body drenched in sweat.

She kept pumping him slowly, reaching every once in a while to let her fingers brush his sack. He hissed. 

“Doesn’t feel very good to be teased without getting what you want, does it?” She had a mischievous look in her eyes as she stared him down.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her body, shocking her and rolling them over so that her arms were pinned above her head. 

He looked into her eyes, seeing the love and trust that he always wanted from her, staring back at him.

“Truce?” He whispered as he kissed her nose.

“Yeah…truce.” She answered sweetly.

He bent down to kiss her, and she tasted herself on his lips. She circled her tongue around and around inside his mouth, secondhandedly collecting her juice. 

He moaned into her mouth and started rubbing his member up and down her stomach.

“Finnick…I need you, inside me…now.” Katniss cried as she struggled to pull away from the hand that was still holding both of her wrists above her head.

He nodded frantically and used his free hand to align himself with her opening. She assumed he would tease her again and she readied herself to be frustrated, but he plunged right on in, her walls grabbing him like they were pulling him in for a hug. 

There was nothing that felt more amazing than the feeling of him deep inside of her. Katniss planted her feet firmly on the bed, lifting up her lower body like a bridge, just trying to take more of him. She knew that she would never get tired of the feeling of him filling her.

He started moving quickly, in and out of her, but she needed more.

“Finnick, sit up. I want to try something.” 

He quickly obeyed, sitting up with his legs outstretched.

She crawled on her knees to him, then turned around, reaching behind her and fumbling for his cock. 

Realizing what she was trying to do, he stilled her hand and grabbed his member in his own, turning her to face forward.

She leaned forward slightly, lifting herself up as he entered her middle, and let out a guttural moan as she lowered herself down. He was filling her in such a different way, her clit rubbing against his shaft as she moved up and down, her breasts bouncing with her.

He reached around and took them in his hands, his fingers flicking, squeezing and pulling her nipples hard.   
  
She saw stars.

He sped up his movements and he felt her grip his legs to catch her balance, as her orgasm crashed into her and she felt heady. 

He leaned forward as she continued her bounces, and lightly sunk his teeth into her shoulder. She screamed in delight as it heightened the wave she was already riding and the sounds of their skin crashing into each other, slick with their love, mixed with the sounds she was making, sent him over the edge and he lost control.  
He wrapped both of his arms around her front tightly, and clenched his eyes shut as he felt every pulse flow through him and into her.

She sighed as she came down from her high. She moved away from him and laid back down on the bed, sprawled out, breathless and full.  
  
Full of love, a full heart, and full of Finnick’s release.  
  
She reached down between her legs and using her index finger, collected some of the remnants of him that was spilling out of her. She sat up and brought her finger to her lips sucking it clean, sighing a glorious sigh like someone who had just eaten the world’s greatest dessert would do. 

He shook his head, still trying to catch his breath and ran his fingers through his hair.

“You’re gonna kill me, you know that?”   
He leaned forward and kissed her hard, tasting the love between them.

She pulled back and smirked at him.

“Yeah, but what a great way to go.”

She winked at him and he wrapped her in his arms, bringing her down with him as he laid back. 

They laid there in blissful silence for a while, listening to the sounds of the ocean in the distance and feeling the night air cool their skin.   
  
Katniss was playing sweetly with Finnick’s chest hair when her voice broke the silence.

“Peeta would have loved this. Us. He would’ve loved to know we are happy.”

Finnick felt a tear drop on his skin from her eye. 

He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

“Yeah… he would.”

He lifted his fist into the air like Peeta had the night the three of them spent together.

“Together?”

Katniss, chuckled as she sniffed her tears back up, placing a hand on Finnick’s fist.

“Together.”


	29. Chapter 29

Katniss slept better than she has in…well since before she can even remember.

She awoke to the sound of seagulls and the curtains blowing in the wind as the sun shined brightly. 

Finnick was still asleep above her, and she laughed at the whizzing sound his mouth made when he exhaled. She rested her head on top of her hand that was still resting on his chest and took in the sight of a carefree Finnick. 

He looked completely at peace. 

He didn’t have to worry about Peeta, or Johanna, or the Capitol, or even her. 

His face looked so serene and she wanted to stay there all day just watching him, but the reality was, her body was sticky and gross and anything but sexy. 

She felt all of the butterflies that she had heard girls talk about when she was growing up, remembering them talking about waking up before their boyfriends so that they could wash their face and brush their teeth before climbing back into bed like they just naturally woke up looking like that. 

She used to scoff at that, but now she was the one doing it.

She gently kissed Finnick’s ribcage before she slowly pulled away from him and moved swiftly into the bathroom. She was good at moving silently, thanks to years of hunting, and Finnick didn’t even stir. 

She closed the bathroom door and looked at herself in the mirror. The little bit of mascara she had thrown on yesterday on the train had clumped and run, giving her racoon eyes. Her hair was in a hundred different directions and her breath was horrible.

She laughed as she bent over the sink, washing as much of the night off of her face as she could. She held herself up on her palms, arms extended as she looked at herself again, noticing a mark on her shoulder.

Finnick.

She ran her fingertips over it and flashed back to last night when he bit down, sending her over her cliff of pleasure. 

“Hey…” A groggy, naked Finnick was now standing in the doorway, leaning against its frame, arms crossed.  
  
She spun around quickly.

“Ok, not fair! How do you still look so hot in the morning while I look like a gutter rat?”   
Katniss crossed her arms in a huff, causing Finnick to laugh as he looked her up and down. 

His morning voice was husky, sexy and sensual.

“You’re kidding, right? You look beautiful.”   
He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, looking down at her coal grey eyes that were still trying to wake up.

“I didn’t like waking up to an empty bed. You should have woken me up.” He kissed her forehead.

She liked morning voice Finnick. 

“Sorry… it’s just… I stink. I really need a shower. I didn’t want you to see me like this.” She pulled away, trying to cover herself, suddenly feeling extremely exposed.

Finnick laughed a gravely laugh.

“Katniss… you smell like... me. And I love it.” His eyes were full of mischief and longing.

He walked over to the shower and turned the faucet.

“But if you wanted to take a shower WITH me… I wouldn’t say no.” He licked his lips as he stepped in and backed up into the stream of water, letting it roll down his body like it was exploring every inch of him. 

Katniss swallowed hard.

He pushed his hair back as the water continued pouring over him.  
  
“Well?” He gave her a wink as he stepped aside, making room for her. 

She moved cautiously towards him, stepping in slowly, letting out a shriek as the water hit her.

“Holy crap, Finnick! This water is ice cold!” 

She arched her back as she tried to avoid the stream that was hitting her backside.

Finnick moved so that he was taking the brunt of the water and leaned down to her ear.

“Then lets warm it up.” She purred as his warm breath hit her goose bumped skin, and she felt his hand reaching down between them.

“Finnick…”   
She hooked her arms through his, her fingers gripping his shoulders, clinging to him.

He used his palm to press into her, hitting her most sensitive spot. She sucked in a huge breath of air, forgetting to release it. 

Finnick laughed.

“Breathe, babe…”

He continued his movements, and used his foot to spread her legs further apart. 

She looked down at his hand, making every touch even more powerful than before. She watched as his palm pressed in and slid up and down, her body moving with it. She hissed as he dipped a finger into her heat. 

She felt the familiar sensation of her desire running down her leg, and before she knew what was happening, Finnick was on his knees in front of her, lifting her leg over his shoulder, giving him better access and a perfect view. 

The cold water was hitting her now, but she didn’t even feel it.   
She was too focused on what he was doing to her to care about silly ice water. 

She put one hand on the shower wall for stability and the other through Finnick’s hair, latching on and accidentally pulling it in the process.

He didn’t even flinch. 

He was devouring her like she was a meal and he was a starving man. 

She started grinding herself into his mouth and reached down, through his hair to starting touching herself. 

The water made her even more slick and she began tapping her bundle of nerves in between her circles.

She was moving furiously now and Finnick sucked, licked and probed his tongue in and out of her. 

She felt close, her eyes shut tight, balancing on one shaky leg as she felt a sensation she had never felt before.

Finnick was still moving in and out of her while she rubbed her clit, but he had taken the liberty of slowly inserting a finger into her ass.

She cried out in ecstasy and all of a sudden, a stream of fluid shot out of her and right onto Finnick’s shoulder.

They both stopped suddenly and Katniss’s hand shot up to cover her mouth, shocked at what had just happened.

Finnick looked at his shoulder.

“God, my girl is hot.” He wiped his shoulder with his fingers and brought them to his lips.

“Mmmm…smoky.” He groaned into the fingers that were still in his mouth.

She reached down, grabbing the sides of his face, and helping him up.

“I don’t know what just happened! I…I’m sorry.”

Finnick stepped back, giving her a look that told her she was crazy for apologizing.

“Katniss, that was hot as hell. Do you know how many women can do that? Not many. You’re like my little unicorn! Never apologize for that.” He kissed her forehead as the water ran down her back. 

She blushed as she chuckled to herself.

“Umm, ok then…”

She looked down at his member that was still standing at attention.

“Now, what can we do about this situation?” Her eyes sparkled as she grabbed hold of him.

He pulled away slightly.

“Nope, not right now. I just wanted to make you feel good this morning…in the hopes that…maybe you would stay?” He grabbed her hands as he searched her eyes for hope. 

“So this was a blackmail orgasm?” She joked as she raised one eyebrow.

“Duh!” Sarcasm in his voice.  
  
She got serious, her eyes sparkling.

“No, but seriously. There isn’t any place I would rather be, Finnick Odair.” She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him softly on his lips.

His face was glowing.

He grabbed a towel and handed it to her as he helped her out of the shower.

“My girl.” He whispered to himself.

He turned back to the faucet and cranked it as far on cold as it would go.

“Now if you will excuse me, I’ve got to deal with a little situation here.” He pointed air guns at his penis, and she giggled. 

“Have fun you two!” She said as she walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

_________

Finnick cleaned up and got dressed, eager to get back to Katniss. He couldn’t get enough of her. She made him feel alive and…free. He never wanted to let her go.

He found her in the kitchen making breakfast in nothing but one of his t-shirts. 

“Ohh ho ho…” He cooed as he felt his knees give a little.

“Not fair. You look WAY better in that shirt than I do.” He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

She laughed playfully.

“I know, right? It’s about time someone attractive wore your clothes.”   
She gently jabbed him in the ribs and picked up the plate of pancakes she had made, setting them on the table. 

“But on a serious note, I don’t have any clothes here. I didn’t really plan ahead… I just had to get here… to you.” She pulled one leg up to her chest as she took a bite of pancake.

“So, I didn’t think you would mind if I borrowed some of yours. I like them. They smell like you.” She smiled softly and Finnick felt his heart slowly gluing itself back together. 

  
“You can wear whatever you want… or not want…anytime.” He gave her his most sexually charged dimpled smile.

“Down boy! I’m trying to eat here.” She waved her fork at him as she spoke.

He pretended to be wounded.

“Who me?”

She just smiled at him and continued eating.

It was the perfect morning. 

_________

“Do you want to go sailing with me today?”

Finnick was clearing space in a drawer for Katniss and she was moving things around in his closet.

She turned to him and sighed.

“I do… but I just took off yesterday. I’m sure Haymitch told my family where I was going, but I need to see them and say goodbye. I’m also going to need to get some more things if I’m going to be staying here more often.”

He nodded slowly, feeling his bubble burst a little bit, but understanding. 

“Ok, let’s go.”

Katniss gave him a confused look and moved next to him.

“You’re coming?”

“Of course… If you want me to.” He smiled sheepishly.

“I always want you to come! But I didn’t expect you to. Not with you just getting home and all. I don’t want to take you away again. You should go sailing! Enjoy some quiet time. “   
  
She rested a hand on his arm, and he took it gently, pulling it in to his chest.

“Katniss, YOU are home. You are where I am more at peace. Whatever District you are in is where I want to be. Besides… 12 has a pretty special cabin.”   
He winked as he gave her his biggest smile.  
  
“Good Lord, you have turned into a horndog, Odair!” She laughed but wrapped her arms around his neck, looking into the eyes that melt her every time she looks at them.

“But I love it. I love you. Thank you for wanting to come with me.”

He kissed the tip of her nose.

“Always.”

_________

The train ride back to 12 felt like it went by in a blink. 

They slept mostly, playing card games to entertain themselves when the were awake. 

But the thing they loved about each other the most, was that they didn’t have to be talking or doing anything other than sitting with each other, fingers intertwined, heads resting on shoulders, to feel whole. 

“Katniss!” Prim ran to greet her sister as she stepped off the train.

“Hey, little duck! I missed you.”

“You just disappeared…” Prim looked behind Katniss at Finnick who was collecting his bag.

“…and now I know why.” She waggled her eyebrows playfully.

“Prim!” Katniss gave her sister a jokingly shocked face.  
  
Finnick caught up with them and smiled at Prim.  
  
She blushed and Katniss laughed.   
  
"Yeah...he has that effect, doesn't he?"  
  
Prim smiled, embarrassed. 

“Come on, let’s go home.” She moved in between Katniss and Finnick, grabbing both of their hands as she started skipping towards the Victor’s Village, swinging their arms as she jumped. 

Finnick and Katniss shared a look, both taken with the girl who seemed younger than Katniss remembered. Her youth on full display as she skipped. 

“Yeah…let’s go home." Finnick whispered as he smiled at his new little family. 

Katniss felt her heart burst as she and Finnick started skipping in unison with Prim, all the way home.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, guys. The end. 
> 
> But make sure to follow me because part 2 is coming.
> 
> Thanks for hanging in there with me and a special shoutout to Finn4 for pushing me to write in the first place!
> 
> Enjoy the epilogue!

**Epilogue.**

The next few months were shockingly easy. 

Snow had left Finnick alone now that Peeta was gone and he didn’t need monthly “check ins”. 

Katniss and Finnick had been splitting time between 4 and 12, loving both places equally and learning everything they could about each other.  
  
Their quirks, their habits, their preferences… their bodies.   
They had become fluent in the bedroom, moving like a beautiful dance or a wild jungle, depending on the night. 

Haymitch had been back and forth between 8 and 12, but they noticed him being around less and less. Katniss chalked it up to him falling in love with 8, but Finnick knew the truth. As the Quarter Quell drew closer, the plan was revving up.

He had been informed that all of the Victors who had spent their year in a different District than their own, would be mentoring the Tributes from that District, alongside one Victor originally from that specific District.

In this case, Katniss. 

“Snow really just loves stirring up shit, doesn’t he?” Katniss ran her fingers through her hair and blew out a hot breath.

“Yeah… he’s great at that.” Finnick’s voice was low.

He walked over to her and put a hand on her cheek. 

“I’m just thankful that I won’t have to worry about getting you out. I don’t think I would be able to think straight if you were in that arena.” His eyes were sad, but grateful.

She took the hand that was on her cheek in her hands and kissed it, bring it to her chest.

“Me too…” She looked up at the sky and whispered a soft. “Thank you.”

She turned back to Finnick with a confident determination on her face.

“Now, you have to throw all of your efforts into getting Johanna out. I can handle the District 12 Tributes. I’ll take any advice you can give me, of course. But…she needs you, Finn.”

He nodded as he looked away.

‘This plan better work’ he thought to himself. 

Katniss’ face suddenly turned green and before she could run inside, she turned and threw up everywhere.

Finnick grabbed her hair, holding it back as she unloaded everything that had ever entered her stomach.

He rubbed her back softly as she stood up straight, wiping her mouth.

“Are you ok? That’s the third time this week…and it’s always at the same time…” He looked at with concern written all over his face.

She gave him a small smile.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I think that venison stew must have been bad or something. It has just been going right through me…”

She looked away as she did a calculation in her head. 

2 weeks since her last period.

She was late. 

She had never been regular.  
  
The stress of living in 12 and then trying to survive in the arena had majorly messed with her hormones, but this was different. 

That night she pulled her mother aside and shared her concerns and thoughts about what was happening. Clara smiled softly, listening to every word her daughter spoke.   
  
Katniss was just starting to get used to this version of her mom.   
Empathetic, gentle, a good listener, kind.

She really liked it.

She gave Katniss a test and sent her to the bathroom.

Katniss came out five minutes later, hand on her mouth smiling, tears streaming down her face.

Clara gave her a questioning look, waiting for the confirmation she already knew.

Katniss nodded and her mom wrapped her in her arms, swinging her around in joy.

“Congratulations! My baby is having a baby.” She felt tears of joy rising as she brushed some hair off of Katniss’ forehead and kissed it. 

  
“I want to tell Finnick tomorrow. Reaping day. Counter the horrible with the wonderful, you know?”

Clara nodded.

“I think that’s a great idea.”   
She was still smiling when Finnick walked in.

“What are you two lovely ladies chatting about in here?” His hands were clasped behind his back and he was oozing charm.

The women looked at each other with a knowing look and laughed.

“Oh you know…girl stuff.” Clara turned towards him, touching his arm as she moved past him.

Finnick turned to Katniss and moved closer to her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her hips.

“You look happy.” He whispered lovingly.

“I am… and I really, really, love you, Finnick Odair.” She reached up to kiss him softly.

He melted into her lips.

“I love you too…so, so much.” He smiled against her mouth.

  
She continued.  
  
“And whatever comes tomorrow, we’ll get through it. Together.” 

Finnick smiled.

“Together.”

___________

The next day, they all gathered around the tv to watch Snow’s reading of names.

This year was definitely different than any other game. 

There wasn’t a massive crowd in the square, desperately praying that their name wasn’t called.   
Effie Trinket wasn’t on a podium with her glass spheres full of random names, loudly booming a couple into a microphone.

No, this year, it was just Snow.   
  
Dressed in gold, sitting behind a desk in his office. 12 little jars with two names in each sitting in front of him.

They listened as he spoke about peace and unity, the war that had almost destroyed them, and the year of loss and victory that they had all experienced.

An image of Peeta flashed on the screen in memoriam. 

Katniss gasped, and Finnick grabbed her hand. She clutched it tightly.

The screen continued on to show the visiting Victors in their new Districts. 

They all laughed when they saw the picture of Haymitch surrounded by fabric, obviously swearing at the sewing machine.

They smiled and cried when they saw the picture of Finnick working with Peeta in the bakery.

Katniss rested her head on Finnick’s shoulder, still holding his hand, and he kissed the top of her head. 

After that montage, Snow proceeded to explain the Game and brag on the strength of the women of Panem.   
  
Katniss felt queasy again, but this time it wasn’t from the baby.

“Now without further ado, ladies first.” Snow picked up a piece of paper in the District 1 jar, trying to hide his evil smile.

They listened as he read the names off with glee.

It made them sick.

Katniss rubbed Finnick’s arm when Johanna’s name was read, and he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

They were surprised at how low the number was of former Victors chosen. 

When Snow got to 12, they all collectively held their breath.

“The first Tribute from District 12 is… Madge Undersee.”

They all let out their breath, but Katniss felt her heart hitch a little bit.

She and Madge were best friends in grade school. Only a vast difference of hobbies and interests caused them to pull apart. But she still loved her. She would make it her mission to do everything she could to help her.

Snow was talking all about Madge and her family, with her father being the Mayor and all.

Katniss sat up and turned to Finnick.

“In the midst of this dark day, I want to make it brighter...” Happy tears were rising, and she pulled his hand closer to her.

He sat up straight, looking at her with anticipation.

They were so lost in each other’s eyes, that they didn’t even notice Snow reach for the last name in the 12 jar.

“You’re going to be a daddy…” She whispered.  
“…I’m pregnant.”

Finnick’s face lit up and his mouth dropped right as Snow’s voice boomed.

  
  
“Primrose Everdeen.”


End file.
